La Dolce Vita: Hollywood Living - Traduction (Johnnyboy7)
by ValouPili
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Bella, mère fraîchement divorcée, rencontre Edward, acteur super connu qui a lui aussi une vie bien remplie? Leur histoire d'amour peut-elle fonctionner dans la ville délirante d'Hollywood? Tous humain; couples habituels.
1. Prologue

_Bonsoir/bonjour tout le monde!_

Je n'ai pas voulu vous faire patienter plus longtemps, j'ai pu remarquer que vous étiez nombreux à avoir déjà mis la traduction de l'histoire en alerte et je tenais à vous en remercier! :D

Je vais déjà répondre à la fameuse question avant que vous ne me la posiez en masse: je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je compte publier!

Cela dépendra du travail scolaire mais je ferai mon maximum pour ne pas vous laisser poireauter pendant des semaines!

Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce prologue qui certes, n'est pas des plus joyeux, mais qui réjouira peut-être certaines d'entre vous! xP

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et si l'envie vous en dit, laissez votre petit commentaire, que je sache si je fais correctement mon boulot! ;)

**DISCLAIMER**:Twilight appartient exclusivement à Stephenie Meyer mais ce petit bijou provient de l'imaginaire très foisonnant de **Johnnyboy7** qui a gentiment accepté ma demande de traduction! :)

Bisous, et à bientôt!

_ValouPili_

* * *

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

_"Nous sommes ici pour célébrer la vie d'une femme sincèrement incroyable, Irina Cullen. Une épouse dévouée, une mère, une fille et une amie qui nous a tragiquement été enlevée beaucoup trop tôt"._

Ce sont par ces mots que le prêtre a commencé la cérémonie.

Tout le monde était sur son trente-et-un et toute l'église était remplie à craquer par des fans qui pleuraient, des membres de la famille et des amis de ma défunte épouse.

Elle était partie. Elle ne reviendrait jamais.

Même si nous nous étions mariés peu de temps après notre sortie de l'université, je savais qu'Irina serait celle avec qui je vivrais à jamais. Elle était la personne la plus tendre, attentionnée et chaleureuse que je connaisse. Comment voudrais-je un jour en désirer une autre?

J'avais vingt-six ans, j'étais veuf et voici les mots que jamais je n'aurais cru prononcer: Comment était-ce possible que ma femme s'en soit allée?

Je n'aurais plus jamais la chance de regarder au travers de ses grands yeux bleus, de caresser ses doux cheveux ou de toucher sa peau souple. Elle représentait tout pour moi et désormais, elle n'était plus là.

Comment allais-je bien pouvoir survivre? Qu'étais-je supposé faire maintenant?

La cérémonie se poursuivait et tout le monde pleurait à chaudes larmes, sauf moi. Je voulais laisser libre cours aux miennes mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devais rester fort pour Danielle et Démétri, mes enfants de cinq et deux ans.

Je savais que mon fils ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et cela me tuait de penser qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais sa mère. Dans quelques années, sa mémoire s'estomperait et il n'aurait plus aucun souvenir d'elle. Il était tellement jeune et aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à perdre un parent. Il a passé si peu de temps avec elle et j'ai espéré que nous ayons assez de photos pour qu'il puisse voir à quel point sa mère était magnifique.

Danielle, même du haut de ses cinq ans, était très mûre pour son âge. Elle ressemblait à un petit adulte et comprenait la gravité de la situation. Elle était tout aussi intelligente et inventive que sa mère. Je l'ai tenue contre moi la nuit suivant le décès d'Irina et elle a hurlé à pleins poumons jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit enflammée. Qu'allait-il lui arriver maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus sa mère? Pourrais-je jouer ce rôle pour elle aussi?

J'avais horreur de dire cela, mais je n'arrivais même pas à poser les yeux sur ma fille sans que mon cœur ne se déchire. Elle ressemblait toujours plus à sa mère. Ses cheveux blonds poussaient le long de son dos, comme ceux d'Irina, et ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de larmes alors qu'elle regardait l'estrade.

J'observais les visages aimants de ma famille qui versait ses larmes pour ma merveilleuse épouse. Carlisle, mon père, qui considérait Irina comme sa fille et Esmee, ma mère, qui était plus que ce que je ne pouvais espérer. Elle m'avait énormément aidé les premiers jours suivant le décès d'Irina et je n'aurais pu y parvenir sans son aide.

Emmett, mon frère aîné, la source de joie de la famille. Il avait maintenant le visage rouge et couvert de larmes. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour des épaules de sa magnifique nouvelle petite-amie, Rosalie. Ils se fréquentaient depuis à peine quelques mois mais elle est restée avec la famille et nous a aidés durant cette pénible épreuve.

Et enfin Alice, ma plus jeune sœur, qui était la plus émotive car Irina était sa meilleure amie.

Nous avions tous perdu une personne spéciale aujourd'hui et je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont j'allais m'en sortir.

Dieu, aide-moi.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous et à tous!_

Un grand merci à tous ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont rajoutée en favori et en alerte! Ça me réchauffe le coeur! =)

Je tenais aussi à remercier Ninousse, Isabelle-Edward-SC, misscoco, mlca66, MariiePattz, Vanessa, Sara Haby, LuneBlanche, joannie28 et alice'n'tom pour leurs commentaires qui me motivent et m'aident à toujours à m'améliorer! ;)

Je peux déjà vous dire que le prologue, ce n'était rien comparé aux heures passées sur ce chapitre. Ça a été un travail de longue haleine et ça va durer comme ça jusqu'au chapitre final donc accrochez-vous bien! Moi, j'ai déjà sorti mes munitions pour tenir le coup! xD

Je ne sais toujours pas quand vous aurez le prochain chapitre (et les autres) mais je peux vous dire que je travaille activement dessus! :)

Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce tout premier et chouette chapitre... avec notre chère **Bella**! ;)

Bonne lecture, et à tout bientôt!

_ValouPili_

* * *

**Disclaimer_: _**Twilight appartient exclusivement à Stephenie Meyer mais ce petit bijou provient de l'imaginaire très foisonnant de **Johnnyboy7**!  
Retrouvez le lien de sa fiction sur mon _profil_!

* * *

•

**HOLLYWOOD: PREMIER CONTACT**

•

_Trois ans plus tard  
__.  
__._

**Point de vue de Bella  
**_._  
_._

_**Super. Plus de choses à emballer.**_

_"Hé William. Peux-tu s'il te plaît venir ici et terminer d'empaqueter ces vêtements?" _Criai-je du bas des escaliers en priant pour que mon fils ramène ses fesses à vitesse grand V.

C'était le jour du déménagement et je voulais simplement quitter Chicago.

J'y avais beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs. Comment pouvais-je continuer à rester ici alors que toutes les scènes horribles de ces six dernières années se jouaient dans ma tête?

_"Maman, allez. J'en ai marre de m'occuper de ces cartons." _Gémit mon fils de cinq ans à la porte de sa chambre.

_"Il nous reste encore quelques petits choses à régler et puis nous partons d'ici." _

Je parlai d'une voix faussement enthousiaste pour tenter de le motiver mais le coup manqua.

_"Je veux rester avec papa. Je ne veux pas aller à Los Angeles." _Bouda-t-il.

Je m'accroupis près de lui et mis mes yeux à hauteur des siens. _"Hé, regarde-moi."_ Dis-je doucement. _"Nous allons vivre en Californie et nous allons en profiter. C'est tellement mieux que Chicago. Il fait tout le temps chaud et ils ont un parc Disney. Nous allons énormément nous amuser. Je te le promets."_

_"Pourquoi est-ce que papa ne peut pas venir avec nous?"_ Demanda-t-il en pleurant.

_**Parce que ton père me fout les jetons.**_

Non, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça.

Jacob Black était mon ex-mari et le père de Will. A ses yeux, Jacob était le meilleur père du monde et il n'aurait jamais levé la main sur lui mais pour moi, c'était un cauchemar. Il m'engueulait pour la moindre petite chose et il était violent si la maison n'était pas nettoyée ou si je n'avais pas fait du poulet au dîner. Il m'injuriait principalement et il lui était arrivé une fois d'en venir aux mains mais j'en avais assez.

Will n'a jamais su les choses horribles que son père me disait parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que son père était un homme mauvais. Will l'admirait et je devais admettre que Jacob était un bon père, mais un mauvais mari.

Je ne sais pas comment nous avons réussi à ce que William ne sache jamais rien du contenu de ces hurlements. Il savait uniquement que maman et papa se disputaient souvent. Il m'entendait parfois pleurer mais je ne lui en avais jamais donné la raison. Je lui avais simplement inventé quelque chose pour le calmer.

Je pensais qu'il y aurait une grande bataille pour la garde de Will mais Jacob n'a pas cherché la guerre. Il était on ne peut plus d'accord que j'aie la garde exclusive et qu'il n'ait qu'un droit de visite limité. Mais je constatai tout de même la tristesse dans son regard au moment de signer les papiers.

Jake et moi avions été mariés pendant six années avant que je n'en puisse plus. J'étais partie avec mon fils de deux ans dans les bras et j'étais restée chez Renee de l'autre côté de Chicago. Jacob était une sorte de grand PDG et il gagnait énormément d'argent mais je m'en foutais. J'avais juste besoin de partir avant qu'on ne me retrouve morte ou qu'il blesse Will. Nous étions séparés depuis trois ans et je m'étais finalement lancée: je lui avais signifié ma demande de divorce. Ce n'était pas comme si la situation allait s'arranger, et j'avais donc lâché la bombe.

Mon père était furieux et en tant qu'agent de police, il pensait pouvoir mettre quelque chose sur le dos de Jacob mais Jake régnait sur la moitié de Chicago et tenait la ville dans sa poche. Aucune charge n'avait été retenue contre lui et il n'a jamais été convoqué devant le juge malgré l'existence des nombreuses preuves d'abus à son encontre.

Le plus horrible dans toute cette histoire, c'est que Will m'en voulait de l'emmener loin de son père parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce par quoi j'étais passée. Pour lui, son père était un dieu avec qui il sortait pour manger une glace et jouer au football, mais je n'étais pas dupe. De l'extérieur, Jake ressemblait à l'homme parfait et tous mes amis pensaient que j'étais folle de le quitter, mais je n'allais pas leur avouer la façon dont il m'avait traitée. De toute façon, ils ne me croiraient pas.

Will savait que son père et moi divorcions mais je ne pense pas qu'il sache ce que cela signifiait. Il savait simplement que son père et moi n'étions plus ensemble et que nous ne le serions plus jamais.

Au début, tout était merveilleux. Jake était le parfait gentleman, il m'emmenait à des rendez-vous galants et m'achetait des bijoux hors de prix mais au fur et à mesure des mois, quelque chose en lui s'est brisé. Je suis bêtement restée avec lui parce que je croyais qu'il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais. Je l'ai réellement aimé et même si je détestais l'avouer, j'avais toujours des sentiments profonds pour lui.

Nous partagions tellement de souvenirs ensemble et il était avec moi depuis que nous étions de petits enfants grandissant à Forks. C'était un homme bon mais je suppose que j'avais fait des choses qui l'avaient irrité. Et sa colère était vraiment devenue malsaine. Je jouais le rôle de la femme heureuse, comme prévu, mais je souffrais de l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça, et j'étais partie.

Il affirmait être un autre homme, mais même s'il suivait une thérapie et prenait des cours pour contrôler sa colère, je n'en étais pas convaincue.

Je suis allée en thérapie après que Jake et moi nous sommes séparés et j'ai lâché tout ce que ce que j'avais retenu en moi. Je n'éprouvais pas de ressentiments envers Jacob comme cela aurait dû l'être mais peu m'importait. Il a fait ce qu'il a fait et c'était tout. On m'a conseillé d'aller de l'avant parce que je ne pouvais pas m'attarder sur la douleur par laquelle j'étais passée ou que je n'aurais pas pu reprendre le cours de ma vie. Après cette première année, j'ai tourné la page dans l'intérêt de Will. Il avait besoin de son père, c'est pourquoi j'avais accepté qu'il passe quelques weekends par an, mais uniquement si Jake se soignait lui aussi. Je savais qu'il ne ferait rien à son fils mais je ne voulais prendre aucun risque.

Jake m'aimait toujours et il profitait de chaque occasion pour me le dire. Il avait essayé de me récupérer à plusieurs reprises après mon déménagement mais j'ai toujours refusé ses avances. Je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière vers cette pseudo-vie et même s'il avait changé, c'était toujours inenvisageable. Il m'avait même franchement dit que Bree, sa petite-copine actuelle, n'était qu'un élément de substitution. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre de la façon dont il m'aimait, et je me suis presque sentie désolée pour lui. Mais ça, c'était avant que je ne me rappelle l'enfer que j'ai enduré.

_"Ton père a beaucoup de travail ici à Chicago. De toute façon, il n'aimerait pas la Californie. Il n'aime pas la sable." _J'ai ri et Will a esquissé un petit sourire.

Je l'ai attiré dans une étreinte et l'ai secoué jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se calment. _"Tu te sens mieux?"_

_"Oui, ça va. Quand est-ce que je peux avoir un chien?" _Demanda-t-il tout excité.

J'avais bêtement promis à Will qu'il aurait un chien lorsque nous serions en Californie pour essayer de lui redonner le moral. Je regrettais déjà ma décision.

_"Tu devras attendre que nous soyons installés dans notre nouvelle maison. Nous devons d'abord emménager, puis nous verrons pour le chien."_

_"Ouaaai!" _Répondit mon fils en sautant dans son ancienne chambre.

_"Mais d'abord, tu dois terminer de mettre tes vêtements dans ta valise" _Gloussai-je.

_"D'accord maman. J'y vais, j'y vais."_

_"Bien mon ami, je serai en bas pour vérifier que tout est en ordre."_

_"Ok."_

Je sortis de l'énorme chambre de Will dans le penthouse de Jacob et descendis les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine en marbre que j'avais mis une année à concevoir.

_"Tu as tout ce qu'il faut?_" Questionna la voix profonde de Jacob qui sirotait son café appuyé contre le plan de travail.

_"Hum… ouai. Tout a été expédié la semaine dernière et il ne nous reste que quelques bagages donc ça devrait aller." _Acquiesçai-je étrangement.

Désormais, ma relation avec Jacob était inconfortable mais elle s'améliorait. Nous devions rester polis dans l'intérêt de Will et en réalité, nous étions aimables l'un envers l'autre. Depuis que nous n'étions plus mariés, la colère de Jake était loin de ce qu'elle avait été et peut-être était-ce grâce à la thérapie ou bien à Bree. Il semblait toutefois plus calme qu'avant, je n'avais donc plus peur de lui.

_"J'ai… hum… viré un peu d'argent sur ton compte la semaine dernière donc vous aurez tous les deux un petit plus sur vous en Californie." _Annonça-t-il en frottant sa nuque.

_"J'ai annulé le compte. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent Jacob." _Soupirai-je.

Heureusement pour moi, j'avais réussi à l'université et obtenu ma licence en relations publiques. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous nous rendions à Los Angeles. J'avais trouvé un nouvel emploi dans une entreprise qui gérait des clients très importants et j'avais été capable d'assurer ma situation avant que Will et moi ne partions. Ce n'était pas un emploi bien rémunéré parce qu'après tout, je n'étais qu'une assistante de direction idéalisée mais c'était mieux que rien. Je n'étais pas opposée au fait d'être entretenue mais je ne voulais simplement rien demander à Jake. Je pouvais y parvenir sans lui.

_"Je voulais juste aider. Je me sens vraiment mal pour tout ce qui vous arrive à Will et toi. Vous ne méritez pas ça."_

_"Le passé est le passé Jacob. Je ne t'en veux pas."_

Nous savions tous les deux à quoi je faisais allusion.

_"Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi Bella. Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir levé la main sur toi. Je devrais croupir en prison pour certaines choses que je t'ai dites."_

_"Ouai, tu devrais mais à l'époque, tout le monde te mangeait dans la main." _Gloussai-je bizarrement.

_"Merci d'être restée discrète à ce sujet."_

_"Aucun problème." _

J'étais une impitoyable garce quand cela avait un rapport avec le divorce. Je ne voulais pas de son argent mais il n'était pas question que Jake ait la garde de Will. Il était dans le business et il se faisait de l'argent grâce à son image sur le marché. Si certaines choses qu'il m'avait faites avaient été rendues publiques, tout son travail aurait été mis en péril.

C'est pour cette raison que j'ai obtenu la garde exclusive de Will. J'ai menacé Jake d'aller tout dire à la presse si je ne pouvais pas le garder. Je détestais éloigner mon fils loin de son père mais j'en mourrais si je ne pouvais réveiller Will chaque matin ou entendre son rire. Jake m'a donné tout ce que je désirais durant la procédure de divorce, et cela représentait peu mais j'étais choquée d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche.

Will était mon monde désormais et il était hors de question que je l'abandonne.

Jake aurait Will quelques semaines durant les grandes vacances mais c'était tout. Peut-être pour quelques fêtes de Noël aussi mais je ne pouvais pas l'assurer.

_"Papa, je peux prendre ça?" _Demanda Will lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, un des ballons dédicacés de son père dans les mains.

_"Bien sûr fiston. Laisse-moi l'empaqueter pour toi." _Dit Jake tout sourire en le soulevant au-dessus de son épaule pour aller à l'arrière de la maison.

Je me promenai dans le penthouse que j'avais pris le temps de concevoir selon mes stipulations mais désormais, cette garce vivait ici. Elle était dans MA maison, celle que j'avais imaginée pour que MA famille y vive.

Certes, je ne vivais plus ici depuis trois ans, mais mon fils s'y rendait les weekends. Je refusais qu'il passe du temps avec Bree et j'avais toujours exigé qu'elle parte lorsque nous étions là et elle me détestait pour cette raison.

_"Maman, regarde ce que papa m'a donné." _Will sautillait sur place tout en me montrant le livre de football que Jake lui avait donné.

_"Ouah. C'est super. Tu pourrais peut-être le livre dans l'avion."_

_"C'est trop cool". _Dit-il, en admiration.

J'étais émerveillée par le fait que Will ressemble beaucoup à son père. Ils avaient tous les deux la même peau couleur caramel, des cheveux couleur ébène qui étaient indomptables; les mêmes yeux bruns qui étaient comme des fenêtres ouvertes sur leurs âmes et ils étaient tellement excités avec le football. Will était en fait très petit pour son âge mais il courait aussi vite qu'un guépard. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu un enfant de son âge courir ainsi. Il était très joyeux et appréciait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec les leçons, bien que sa capacité de concentration soit courte, il était donc facilement distrait. Il était capable d'aller à l'école plus tôt et il allait entrer en CP à seulement cinq ans et demi.

_"C'est très gentil de ta part Jake." _Dis-je alors que Will alla sur le divan pour examiner le livre.

_"Je veux lui donner tout ce que je peux." _Soupira-t-il fortement. _"Je serais très heureux de prendre soin de vous deux Bella… si tu voulais bien."_

_"Je te l'ai dit Jacob. Nous allons bien. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ton aide mais merci pour ton offre."_

Si je permettais à Jake de me payer tout dans la vie, cela lui donnerait simplement une autre raison de me contrôler ou d'avoir de l'emprise sur moi.

_"Si tu penses que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, je ne me plains pas." _Gloussa-t-il.

_"Merci."_

Je me tournai vers Will. _"Tu es prêt mon bonhomme?"_

_"Ouai, j'ai hâte d'aller sur la plage et de jouer dans les vagues et d'aller à l'école et d'avoir un chien. Quel genre de chien on aura maman? Est-ce qu'il peut être grand avec beaucoup de pelage? Je parie que je pourrai le monter comme un cheval! Oh! Ça va être génial." _Sautilla-t-il.

_"Ok oui, calme-toi." _Ris-je. _"Assure-toi que tu as tous tes sacs et n'oublie rien."_

_"Je n'oublierai rien maman, je te le promets."_

_"Ok fiston, j'ai besoin que tu prennes soin de ta maman pour moi, d'accord? Tu peux le faire?" _Demanda Jake en s'agenouillant pour lui dire au revoir.

Je les laissai seuls pour partager ce moment et rassemblai tous les bagages à la porte d'entrée. Trois minutes plus tard, Jake et Will me rejoignirent dans l'entrée en pleurant et mon cœur se déchira. Je détestais avoir à leur infliger ça mais c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

_"Ok… je suppose que vous devez y aller." _Dit Jake en s'éclaircissant la voix pour tenter de maîtriser ses émotions.

_"Ouai…"_

Jake attrapa certains de nos bagages et nous conduisit jusqu'à l'ascenseur, le hall et la porte d'entrée de cet immeuble si cher avant de nous aider à monter dans la voiture qui nous emmenait à l'aéroport.

_"Je suis désolé que ça se finisse de cette manière Bella. Je ne voulais pas te blesser."_

_"Je sais Jake." _Soupirai-je sans vraiment me soucier de ses excuses. _"Donc, Will reviendra ici à Noël pour passer quelques jours avec toi, alors je suppose que je te verrai d'ici là, lorsque je l'amènerai."_

_"Ouai, et merci de me laisser le voir de temps en temps. Je sais que tu n'es pas obligée mais j'apprécie vraiment."_

_"Et bien, c'est ton fils Jake. Tu as le droit."_

_"Merci. Je t'aimerai toujours Bella, quoi qu'il arrive." _Dit-il, sincère.

_"Je sais Jake."_

_"Au revoir."_

_"Au revoir."_

C'est là-dessus que Will et moi sommes partis à l'aéroport. Il me parla foot durant le temps du trajet et j'essayai de rester dans la conversation mais je n'y parvenais pas. Le football n'était pas mon point fort de toute manière et je ne connaissais que le nom des équipes que mon père suivait.

Cela m'attrista de penser que Will n'aurait aucun modèle masculin positif dans sa vie maintenant que nous nous déplacions quelque peu à travers le pays. C'était le mieux à faire pour mon fils sur le long terme.

Will et moi arrivâmes à l'aéroport en un temps record et nous avions trois bonnes heures d'attentes plus que suffisantes.

_"Maman, à quoi ça ressemble la Californie?" _Demanda mon fils lorsque nous nous assîmes sur les bancs de la salle d'attente de l'aéroport.

_"Et bien, il y fait du soleil, et les vagues frappent très fort le rivage. Il y a des surfers et des skateurs et beaucoup de chouettes acteurs."_

_"Tu crois qu'il y aura une équipe de football où je pourrai m'inscrire? J'ai vraiment envie de jouer cette année. S'il te plaît maman." _Supplia-t-il.

_"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas, tant que tu ne te blesses pas à nouveau."_

Je ris en repensant à l'année dernière avant les épreuves de sélection, lorsque Will avait trébuché en bas des escaliers de la maison de mon père et qu'il s'était tordu la cheville.

Il a définitivement hérité de ma maladresse.

_"J'ai vu cette photo dans le livre et tout le monde semblait bronzé comme papa et moi. Est-ce qu'ils ressemblent vraiment à ça en Californie?"_

_"Je suppose, beaucoup de gens sont bronzés, sauf ta bonne vieille maman." _Gloussai-je.

Malheureusement, je n'avais rien de particulier comme les gens de Los Angeles. J'avais les cheveux bruns foncés qui tombaient le long de mon dos et des yeux couleur chocolat mais ma peau ne bronzait jamais, quel que soit le temps que je restais dehors au soleil. J'étais petite mais pas trop et j'avais des courbes en suffisance qui ont augmenté quand je suis tombée enceinte de Will. Mais mes courbes étaient très loin de ressembler à celles des beautés plastiques de Californie.

_"Cool. Peut-être que j'aurai des amis qui me feront rencontrer un acteur."_

_"Peut-être. On ne sait jamais."_

Will retourna à sa lecture et je choisis un magazine que j'avais mis de côté dans mon sac.

Sur la couverture était imprimée la photo du même homme qui occupait toujours celle de l'un de ces magazines de cinéma. Il avait des yeux verts brillants et des cheveux d'une étrange couleur blonde qui ressemblait davantage à du bronze. Il y avait des mèches rousses et dorées subtiles qui les faisaient même briller sur la photo. _**Je sais, bizarre non?**_ Ses dents étaient d'un blanc éclatant et il ressemblait à un dieu grec. Bien sûr. Il faisait partie des rois d'Hollywood.

Il s'appelait Edward Cullen et il était l'acteur de la décennie. Son père était le réalisateur Carlisle Cullen et sa mère Esmee Cullen était actrice. Tous les deux avaient trop de récompenses pour être comptées et je me rappelais encore avoir regardé les films d'Esmee lorsque j'étais plus jeune. C'est comme si Martin Scorsese avait épousé Katherine Hepburn et qu'ils avaient engendrés des enfants magnifiques qui remportaient des récompenses. Je crois qu'il y avait aussi deux autres enfants dans la famille mais je ne savais pas vraiment qui ils étaient.

Tous étaient si glamours et je détestais penser qu'ils seraient les personnes avec qui rivaliser dès que nous serions à Los Angeles. Oui d'accord. Comme si vous pouviez être aussi beau qu'un Cullen.

Je me souvenais encore de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a trois ans, lorsque j'étais allée vivre chez Renee et que je ne faisais que pleurer. J'avais décidé un jour de prendre un magazine et cette histoire horrible à propos d'Edward et sa femme Irina, décoratrice d'intérieur, s'y trouvait.

Je ne me rappelais pas des détails de l'article mais cela parlait de conduite et de paparazzi qui pourchassent une voiture jusqu'à ce qu'elle aboutisse dans un arbre. Irina a été tuée et a laissé Edward seul pour gérer leurs deux enfants. C'était horrible. Pauvre homme. **Je me demande ce que ces enfants peuvent faire.**

En regardant la photo sur la couverture, je pouvais voir la tristesse dans ses yeux mais il était acteur donc il le cachait bien. J'avais du gérer assez de douleur dans ma vie pour voir à travers un masque et je pouvais clairement voir que la mort de sa femme l'affectait encore.

Il s'est jeté dans le travail après son décès et a multiplié blockbuster sur blockbuster. Il gagnait coup sur coup des Oscars pour des performances incroyables et travaillait avec son père sur plusieurs projets.

Pour l'instant, il faisait la tournée promotionnelle de son dernier film d'action-thriller, qui était sur le point de devenir l'un des plus gros succès de l'année.

_"Maman, allez. On va bientôt embarquer." _Dit-il joyeusement ce qui me sortit de mes pensées.

_"Ok, je suis prête."_

Nous nous installâmes dans l'avion et il décolla pour nous emmener vers notre nouvelle maison à Los Angeles.

Je ne dormis pas parce que je voulais observer Will pour être certaine qu'il ne s'engage pas dans quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas. Nous avons parlé avec animation avant qu'il ne s'assoupisse et j'avais envie de faire quelque chose. Je tentai de lire son livre sur le football mais c'était une mauvaise idée alors je me suis bien assise pour essayer de faire une sieste.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever ces cheveux dorés de ma tête et j'ai sorti le magazine hors de mon sac pour en lire davantage sur Edward Cullen.

C'était un homme très beau bien sûr mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui le rendait vachement plus spécial que n'importe quel autre acteur de films. Il semblait puissant et fort tout en gardant cette sérénité qui me faisait penser qu'il était doux et attentionné. Sans doute parce qu'il était père.

Je lus ces articles à son sujet et je me sentis coupable de regarder ces images parce qu'elles provenaient toutes de paparazzi. Sa tête était baissée sur la plupart d'entre elles ou bien il portait une casquette de baseball pour essayer de cacher son visage.

Je lus les légendes de certaines photos par simple curiosité.

_Edward Cullen lors d'un rendez-vous avec Tanya Denali._

_Edward Cullen fait les magasins au supermarché._

_Edward Cullen à l'avant première de son nouveau film._

_Edward Cullen avec sa mère, l'actrice Esmee Cullen._

Pauvre Edward Cullen

Je tournai la page et je dus réprimer un rire en voyant Edward Cullen, sautant sur les lignes de touche d'un terrain, une casquette de baseball sur la tête.

La légende disait: _Edward Cullen au match de football de son fils._

Et bien au moins, il avait des activités normales.

Mon travail m'avait disons rendue experte en matière de paparazzi. Du point de vue des relations publiques, les photos étaient des cauchemars logistiques utilisées par les studios pour mettre leurs acteurs en couverture de magazines. Depuis que je faisais partie des relations publiques, mes clients devaient gérer ça sans arrêt et c'était mon travail de m'assurer qu'ils étaient bien perçus par le public. J'étais publiciste/assistante de direction/experte-conseil en image; appelez ça comme vous voulez.

Je réveillai Will lorsque l'avion amorça sa descente et je dus fermer les yeux lorsqu'un puissant rayon de soleil traversa le hublot.

_"On est arrivés mon bébé." _Dis-je en secouant légèrement mon fils jusqu'à ce que ses yeux papillonnent.

_"Vraiment? Où est la plage?" _S'emballa-t-il, complètement réveillé et cherchant à regarder par le hublot.

Je ris face à tant d'enthousiasme_. "Tu dois attendre que nous soyons sur la terre ferme mon ange."_

_"Merde." _Souffla-t-il.

_"Où as-tu appris ce mot? N'utilise pas ce genre de langage." _Le réprimandai-je.

_"L'homme qui présente le foot à la télé le dit tout le temps." _Il me regarda avec de grands yeux.

_"Oh, et bien tu ne regarderas plus cette émission pendant un moment. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce mot sortir de ta bouche. C'est compris?" _Demandai-je sur un ton sévère et il acquiesça.

_"Je peux toujours avoir un chien?" _Ses yeux étaient larmoyants.

_"Bien sûr que tu peux mon cœur, mais tu ne peux pas utiliser un langage pareil." _Je lissai ses cheveux pour qu'ils soient plus plats sur sa tête.

_"D'accord maman. Je le promets." _Il m'appelait seulement maman (Cf. 'mommy' est un terme plus affectueux encore que 'mom') quand il pensait avoir des problèmes.

J'embrassais son front et tentai d'apaiser sa crainte d'être puni.

_"Oooh maman, arrête. Pas devant les gens." _Il essuya mon baiser et se comporta comme s'il s'agissait d'un poison.

_"Oh, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié tes règles." _Gloussai-je.

_"Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler." _Dit-il, mature.

_"Je vais essayer mon ange."_

L'avion atterrit quelques minutes plus tard et nous sortîmes en un temps record. Je pris la main de Will et le conduisis jusqu'à la zone de retrait des bagages où nous récupérâmes nos valises.

_"Maman, à quoi elle ressemble notre nouvelle maison?"_

_"Et bien, elle n'est pas aussi grande que la maison de ton papa à Chicago mais elle l'est assez pour nous. Il y a un étage et trois chambres. Tu peux avoir ta propre salle de bain et je serai juste au bout du couloir si tu as besoin de moi. Il y a une belle cuisine et un grand jardin. Donc, tu pourras courir et jouer au football avec tes amis si tu veux._

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent au fil de la description de la maison et il était presque sur le point de pleurer d'excitation.

_"Ça va être génial." _Dit-il en bondissant.

_"Nous devons d'abord y arriver et là tu pourras faire autant de bonds que tu veux."_ Ris-je.

Je sortis et sentis la chaleur oppressante de Los Angeles mais une fraîche brise marine soufflait légèrement donc ce n'était pas trop mal. Charlie m'avait payée une petite Toyota Prius noire pas chère et économique. Elle nous attendait à l'aéroport lorsque Will et moi en sortîmes.

Je m'assurai que toutes nos valises étaient dans le coffre et je mis la ceinture de Will avant de rouler à travers Los Angeles.

J'avais l'habitude de la circulation et des embouteillages à Chicago mais j'en avais marre d'attendre une demi-heure à un seul feu rouge. Will ne se plaignait jamais et regardait par la fenêtre les palmiers qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Je gardais un œil sur lui grâce au rétroviseur pendant qu'il discutait avec lui-même à propos du fait que ça allait être génial de vivre ici. Il avait toujours été un enfant facile à vivre et même s'il se mettait dans des situations problématiques, il pouvait passer des heures par terre dans sa chambre à lire ou jouer aux Lego.

Il était la lumière de mon existence et je ne pouvais imaginer passer une journée sans lui. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire lorsqu'il serait parti un mois chez son père cet été. Rien que cette idée me noua l'estomac.

Il a changé ma vie lorsqu'il est venu au monde et même si je ne m'étais jamais imaginée en mère auparavant, je ne m'imaginais plus sans lui. Tout a changé à sa naissance et désormais, tout ce que je faisais était pour lui. Je faisais même attention à ma conduite pour qu'il soit en sécurité. Il occupait toujours mes pensées.

_"Maman, on peut aller au McDonalds? Je veux un hamburger." _

_"D'accord, mais tu es sûr que tu mangeras le dîner?"_

_"Question bête maman. Je mange tout le temps."_

Ca, c'était certain. Ce garçon serait ma seule raison de contracter des dettes parce que peu importait à quel point je le nourrissais, il avait toujours faim. Il avait beau manger, il en voulait toujours plus et il se plaignait que son estomac était vide lorsqu'il allait se coucher. Et ce même s'il avait son assiette, un peu de la mienne et plus encore. C'était dingue et je devais me rappeler d'aller faire vérifier qu'il n'avait pas un ver solitaire ou autre.

Je m'arrêtai au McDonalds le plus proche et roulait jusqu'au drive-in. J'y arrivai presque lorsqu'une éclatante Volvo sport passa devant moi. Le conducteur avait priorité de droite donc il était en droit mais j'étais toujours énervée. J'étais là avant lui.

_"Merde." _Soufflai-je.

_"Ton langage maman." _Rétorqua Will avant de rire.

Il y avait une profonde griffe rouge le long de l'arrière de la voiture où une autre avait dû lui rentrer dedans, mais la Volvo restait tout de même impressionnante.

_"Ce gars est arrivé beaucoup plus vite que moi."_

_"C'est rien maman, on peut attendre."_

J'étais épatée par sa grande patience parce que j'aurais été capable de sortir de la voiture si Will n'avait pas été avec moi. Il fallait que j'apprenne à contrôler mon peu de patience.

La Volvo m'a rendue la vie impossible. Et pas uniquement le conducteur qui ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il voulait commander lorsqu'il s'arrêta à la caisse, mais aussi le préposé à cette dite caisse qui le regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts pour je ne sais quelle raison. Il ne bougeait pas, il le fixait tout simplement. Finalement, le conducteur reçut sa nourriture et il démarra en trombe.

Will commanda un Happy Meal et je lui tendis à l'arrière. Il fut heureux pendant le reste du trajet et il ne nous fallut que dix petites minutes pour arriver à notre nouvelle demeure.

Je me garai devant une petite maison en briques avec des volets blancs et qui semblait sortir tout droit d'un magazine. Elle n'était pas si impressionnante mais elle était jolie. Je ne savais pas comment nous pouvions nous permettre ce type d'habitation dans le quartier parce que toutes les maisons étaient très extravagantes. La raison pour laquelle j'avais choisi cet endroit, c'était parce qu'il y avait la meilleure école privée non loin. C'était la seule chose que j'avais acceptée venant de Jacob parce que nous voulions tous les deux la meilleure éducation pour Will mais je n'aurais jamais pu me le permettre seule.

_"C'est la maison maman?" _Demanda-t-il alors que je l'aidai à descendre de la voiture.

_"Oui."_

Avant que je ne puisse ajouter autre chose, Will traversa la pelouse de devant et fis le tour de la maison comme s'il était au pays des bonbons. Je le laissai courir le marathon le temps de vider la voiture.

_"C'est trop chouette." _Cria-t-il en continuant de courir.

Je l'appelai pour qu'il vienne m'aider à prendre les valises. Nous les déposâmes devant la porte d'entre avant d'y insérer la clé dans la serrure et de l'ouvrir.

Charlie s'était assuré que la plupart de nos affaires aient été installées la semaine passée donc tout nous avait déjà été fourni. Mais de nombreuses photos et d'autres bibelots étaient encore entassés dans les cartons parce que les déménageurs ne savaient pas où les mettre.

_"Ouah!"_

_"Ta chambre est en haut à gauche. Première porte." _Criai-je, Will déjà dans les escaliers.

Je pus l'entendre hurler en découvrant sa chambre et je savais qu'il allait l'adorer parce que je l'avais fait tapisser sur le thème du football. Je gloussai et déposai le reste des bagages à l'intérieur.

Rien dans cette maison ne criait le mot "argent' mais elle était très confortable. Elle n'était ni très neuve ni moderne mais je nous voyais bien Will et moi en faire notre chez nous.

La cuisine était petite avec des armoires en bois foncé, une grande cuisinière et un four. Je ne voulais pas me vanter mais j'étais une très bonne cuisinière. Je pouvais préparer presque n'importe quoi et je n'avais besoin que d'une recette si jamais je ne savais pas comment cuisiner. Le frigo n'était pas rempli et je fis une liste des articles essentiels que je devrais acheter.

La maison comportait une petite salle à manger et un salon qui étaient joints. Mon père nous avait acheté une télévision qui n'était pas très grande mais qui s'accordait bien avec le mur. Le jardin était le point central de la maison et il était plus grand que prévu. Une grande clôture en bois le séparait des autres maisons et le patio était également assez important.

Je retournai à l'intérieur pour voir ce que faisait Will et j'entrai dans sa chambre. Il jouait au soldat par terre et faisait tout exploser. Je n'étais pas étonnée de constater que c'était déjà le bazar et il avait jeté ses vêtements sur le lit. Je n'allais pas lui demander de les ranger aujourd'hui parce que je voulais qu'il en profite mais tout rentrerait dans l'ordre rapidement.

Je marchai jusqu'au fond du couloir pour voir ma chambre et j'aimai tout de suite sa simplicité. Les murs étaient d'une couleur crème comme pour le tapis. Il y avait un grand lit confortable au milieu de la pièce. Je pris des draps dans un des sacs et je commençai à le faire. Je finissais à peine de mettre la couverture lorsque Will franchit la porte et sauta dessus.

_"Cet endroit est super maman. Ma chambre est la meilleure. C'est toi qui as tapissé les murs?"_

Cela me faisait rire que Will croie que j'étais capable de tout faire. Il en était à l'âge de croire que j'étais celle qui était à l'origine de ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, ce que j'étais en quelque sorte, mais je n'avais pas envie de lui dire que je n'étais pas wonderwoman.

_"Non, mais j'ai dit aux peintres quoi faire. Ils ont fait du bon travail?"_

_"Ouai, c'est parfait. La meilleure chambre de tous les temps."_ Cria-t-il à pleins poumons.

_"Alors je suis contente pour toi." _Ris-je à le voir si heureux.

Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit ensemble. Cela s'annonçait mouvementé le lendemain puisqu'il allait à l'école et moi, j'allais travailler. Je voulais qu'il reste avec moi autant que possible. Nous regardâmes deux de ses films Disney préférés et nous mangeâmes une pizza sur mon lit.

Il s'endormit dans mes bras et il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit où je voulais être.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec un Will sautant partout et criant qu'il devait s'inscrire à l'école. Il était extatique et je parvenais difficilement à le calmer alors qu'il devait aller s'habiller.

L'année scolaire avait déjà débuté mais nous n'étions qu'en septembre donc Will n'avait pas raté grand chose. Comme nous étions vendredi, je comptais juste l'inscrire aujourd'hui et le conduire à l'école lundi. Mais il était tout excité à l'idée de voir sa future école. Will était une éponge et il retenait tout ce qu'il pouvait en classe. J'allais devoir m'arranger pour qu'il garde cette envie d'apprendre tout en grandissant et que sa vie ne soit pas remplie que par le football.

Lavés, habillés et nourris, nous montâmes en voiture et nous roulâmes jusqu'à l'école, à dix minutes de là sur la route.

_"Combien d'enfants vont là? _Demanda-t-il et avant que je ne puisse répondre, il me lança d'autres questions. _"Combien de niveaux il y a? Est-ce qu'il y a une grande bibliothèque? Est-ce que je vais devoir rester là toute la journée? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait après les cours?" Hein maman? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas?"_

_"Ouah mon cœur, calme-toi. Je ne peux pas répondre à tout en même temps. Je parie que nous aurons des brochures dès que nous serons arrivés. Tu auras des réponses à tes questions alors ne t'inquiète pas."_

_"Ok, mais j'en ai une longue liste donc j'espère que le directeur est gentil."_

_"Je suis persuadée qu'il sera heureux d'y répondre." _Ricanai-je face à l'énergie de mon fils. J'espère qu'ils pourront s'occuper de ça.

Nous rentrâmes dans le parking où il y avait de grands établissements scolaires situés en haut d'une colline et qui semblaient sophistiqués. Selon mes recherches, je savais que les niveaux allaient du CP jusqu'en CM2 (NDLR: de la 1re à la 6ème primaire) mais tous les enfants étaient séparés donc il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves dans chaque classe.

L'école accueillait certains enfants issus de l'élite de Los Angeles et de nombreuses stars d'Hollywood les envoyaient ici parce que l'éducation y était réputée.

_"Tu es prêt?" _Lui demandai-je en lui prenant la main.

_"Oui."_

La journée venait tout juste de commencer et certains parents essayaient encore de faire rentrer leurs enfants en classe.

Je continuais à marcher dans les couloirs caverneux de l'établissement scolaire alors que Will regardait bouche bée ce qu'il voyait.

_"Oh mon Dieu. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne vous avais pas vue." _Me dit une petite femme bondissante aux cheveux noirs hérissés alors qu'elle me fonçait dessus.

Dès que je la vis, je ne me sentis pas digne. Elle portait les vêtements les plus élégants que j'ai jamais vus et elle semblait sortir d'un magazine. Je connaissais la mode même si je ne m'y intéressais pas. Jacob m'avait toujours forcée à être très bien habillée lorsque nous sortions. Elle avait des chaussures Prada impressionnantes qui la faisaient paraître grande mais je savais qu'elle ne sortirait pas sans. Elle portait un jeans foncé qui moulait ses jambes minces et une belle blouse qui venait à coup sûr de chez Dolce&Gabbana.

_"Pas de souci. Ne vous inquiétez pas." _Répondis-je en reprenant mon sac tombé par terre.

_"Oh, je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà vue. Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice." _En réalité, elle m'enveloppa dans une étreinte comme si nous étions les meilleures amies et je tapotai son dos maladroitement.

_"Hum… bonjour. Je m'appelle Bella et voici mon fils Will." _Dis-je en le désignant et Will lui serra la main poliment.

_"Oh et bien, bonjour Will. Très heureuse de te rencontrer. En quelle classe es-tu?"_

_"En CP mais je n'ai que cinq ans. Mon papa dit que je suis un génie."_ Rétorqua-t-il, absolument sincère.

_"Ouah! J'ai un neveu en CP aussi. Peut-être que vous vous retrouverez dans la même classe. Il s'appelle Démétri et j'ai une nièce aussi mais elle est CE2."_

_"Je parie qu'ils sont gentils comme toi."_

_"Mais c'est que tu es un petit charmeur." _Rit-elle.

_**Tout comme son père**_

_"Je vais vous laisser parce que je pense que ta maman ne voudrait pas que tu soies en retard à ton rendez-vous."_

_"C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer." _Dis-je en lui serrant la main.

_"Pareillement. Est-ce que vous venez d'emménager ici?"_

_"Oui, nous venons de Chicago."_

_"Oh et bien, je vous donne mon numéro. Je pourrais vous faire visiter le coin. J'ai vécu ici toute ma vie donc je connais Los Angeles comme ma poche." _Gloussa-t-elle, et elle écrivit son numéro sur un bout de papier avant de me le donner.

_"Merci alors. Je vous appellerai peut-être dès que je serai installée."_ Dis-je alors que Will me tirait dans le couloir.

_"N'hésitez pas!"_

Will et moi allâmes au bureau d'administration et je l'inscrivis. Le principal était extrêmement conciliant avec les questions que Will lui posait et il ne sembla même pas ennuyé lorsque mon fils demanda ce qu'ils servaient d'habitude au déjeuner.

J'ai dû traîner Will hors de la pièce avant qu'il ne commence un nouveau tour de questions. L'école l'autorisait à rester de la journée pour qu'il puisse rencontrer son nouveau professeur et ses petits camarades. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures et j'ai alors attendu dans la voiture que la cloche sonne.

_**Je sais, c'est pathétique mais je n'étais pas encore prête à l'abandonner.**_

J'attendais devant les portes lorsque les enfants ont commencé à sortir sur le parking et Will s'est jeté dans mes bras.

_"Comment s'est passé ton premier jour?"_

_"Super. J'ai rencontré pleins de gens. Je crois que j'ai parlé avec le fils d'Alice mais je ne suis pas sûr."_

_"Je pense que c'était son neveu mon cœur."_ Clarifiai-je.

_"Oh bon, je crois que je l'ai rencontré aussi."_

_"Comment sont les autres?_

_"Ils étaient très gentils et je me suis fait quelques copains."_

_"Ouah! Comment est ta professeure?"_

_"Très gentille. Elle m'a donné un bonbon."_

_**Super, encore plus de sucre.**_

Je me suis ensuite rendue au parc avec Will où il a pu courir autant qu'il a voulu et je n'eus plus à me soucier qu'il enquiquine les gens. Le plus d'avoir un garçon, c'est qu'ils sont plus durables que les filles. Will était un empoté dans le sens littéral du terme et tombait au moins vingt fois par jour. Après sa cinquième chute, j'arrêtai de me lever pour vérifier qu'il allait bien parce qu'il se relevait et me laissait en plan. Il était toujours très embarrassé lorsque je voulais l'aider et je restais donc assise sous un arbre en le gardant dans mon champ de vision.

La journée passa et je l'emmenai dans un magasin de glace du coin où il dévora son cornet plus celui que je n'avais pas réussi à finir. Nous rentrâmes à la maison et je fus heureuse que Will s'endorme dans la voiture. J'avais passé un moment éprouvant à essayer de l'y faire monter. Même s'il n'avait que cinq ans, il pesait son poids, mais j'y étais parvenue.

Après l'avoir bordé et donné un baiser, je partis dans ma chambre et m'endormis d'un sommeil paisible.

Nous étions chez nous.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Coucou tout le monde!_

Encore merci pour votre fidélité, d'être encore plus nombreux à m'ajouter en favori et en alerte, c'est un réel plaisir de vous faire plaisir et de vous permettre de découvrir Johnnyboy7, un auteur incroyable d'un autre continent! ;)

Je dois vous avouer que vous êtes très chanceux en ce moment parce que j'ai du temps devant moi pour traduire mais ne vous y habituez pas trop, ça va ralentir avec mon stage en entreprise à venir. Cependant, je ferai de mon mieux, comme toujours! ;)

En attendant, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce second chapitre dans la vie de notre **Edward** adoré! ;)

A bientôt, portez-vous bien!

_ValouPili_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Twilight appartient exclusivement à Stephenie Meyer mais ce petit bijou provient de l'imaginaire très foisonnant de **Johnnyboy7**!

Retrouvez le lien de sa fiction sur mon _profil_!

* * *

**•**

**HOLLYWOOD**

**•**

_._  
_._

**Point de vue d'Edward**

_._  
_._

Hollywood est un lieu étrange.

Non seulement on y trouvait les personnes les plus hypocrites de la terre mais cela n'avait non plus aucun sens que les autres pensent connaître ma vie. Les gens ne savaient rien de moi mais ils pensaient le contraire à cause de ces saloperies de couvertures de magazines et des interviews télés.

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés et rien n'avait changé.

Ma femme était décédée mais je ne pouvais pas longtemps m'apitoyer sur mon sort parce qu'il fallait que je prenne soin de mes enfants.

Ils avaient plus que jamais besoin de moi durant cette période de troubles et j'étais plus qu'heureux d'être là pour eux parce que nous devions passer ensemble à travers cette épreuve.

Fort heureusement, ma famille était patiente et là pour moi.

Mes enfants avaient grandi assez normalement malgré qu'ils vivent dans ce trou à rats appelé Hollywood. Après la mort d'Irina, les paparazzis nous traquaient à chaque coin de rue mais mes enfants ont tout accepté sans sourciller. J'étais étonné par leur calme en sachant qu'ils vivaient dans cette ville animée. Ils étaient bien meilleurs que moi, quand j'avais leur âge, mais je savais ce qu'ils ressentaient parce que j'avais grandi dans le même aquarium.

Mon enfance était remplie de souvenirs heureux de L.A. et du soleil, des plages, des palmiers et du glamour que représentait Hollywood mais tout était différent pour eux, surtout pour Danielle. Elle aimait sa mère plus que tout et après la mort de ma femme, ça avait été la spirale descendante. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pendant de longs mois et n'en sortait que pour aller à l'école. Même si elle n'avait que cinq ans à l'époque, elle savait que sa mère ne reviendrait pas.

Dani ne parlait à personne sauf à Esmée et elle avait perdu énormément de poids parce qu'elle refusait de manger plus d'un repas par jour. Elle était de mauvaise humeur et son comportement pouvait rivaliser avec celui de la pire diva de cette ville.

J'en avais finalement eu assez et avais enfoncé sa porte. J'avais retiré les charnières pour qu'elle ne puisse plus s'enfermer et j'avais au moins essayé qu'elle reprenne un comportement plus normal. Il avait fallu beaucoup de travail et une thérapie mais elle ressemblait désormais à celle qu'elle avait été avant le drame. La tristesse dans ses yeux n'avait pas disparu mais je savais que cela prendrait du temps.

Dani était très intelligente et s'intéressait à la mode comme sa tante Alice. Ses cahiers étaient toujours ouverts et elle essayait de retenir le plus de matière possible, mais jamais elle n'avait refusé l'opportunité d'aller au centre commercial. C'était une enfant heureuse et elle adorait avoir ses amis autour d'elle. J'étais ravi de la voir passer du bon temps alors qu'il y avait ce gros nuage noir planant au-dessus de nos têtes.

Démétri était le parfait opposé de sa sœur quant à la mort de sa mère, même s'il savait que cela venait du fait qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment connue. Nous parlions d'elle à l'occasion mais pas souvent parce que Danielle redevenait triste et Démétri agissait comme si cela ne le touchait pas. Il n'avait jamais eu de figure maternelle mais fort heureusement, ma mère et ma sœur étaient toujours là pour aider. C'était un enfant très timide et il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis mais il s'entendait très bien avec tout le monde. Je ne comprenais donc pas pourquoi il était toujours si timide en public.

Démétri était pour le moins un enfant un peu fou. Il courait sans arrêt avec un animal dans les mains et je n'avais aucune idée d'où il les trouvait mais j'avais arrêté de demander après un certain temps.

Comme sa sœur, il était incroyablement intelligent et avait été capable d'entrer à la maternelle l'année passée. Il entrait donc en CP cette année à seulement cinq ans. Je l'avais en fait déjà surpris à parfois lire le dictionnaire. C'était étrange mais je n'avais posé aucune question. Il était le premier à me faire rire et il était tout aussi vulgaire qu'Emmett, peu importait mes remarques pour qu'il arrête de faire de méchantes blagues. Mais il était aussi assez poli et je m'en étais assuré parce que j'avais été élevé dans l'esprit de cette valeur et d'autres encore.

Mon fils pouvait réussir à se salir même dans une salle antibactérienne lavée à blanc avec de l'eau de javel. On aurait dit qu'il avait toujours une tâche sur lui. Par contre, il brillait en classe mais aussi sur le terrain de football. Depuis que c'était du football poussin (NDLR: foot pour les plus petits), les gamins n'avaient pas de position attitrée et devaient souvent faire des rotations pour que tout le monde puisse avoir une chance de jouer à tous les postes. Il était heureux de faire tout ce que le coach lui demandait et il pouvait être plus rapide que n'importe qui au football. Je n'avais jamais vu ça.

A chaque fois que je lui demandais ce dont il se souvenait d'Irina ou que je lui montrais des photos, il boudait et était sur la défensive parce qu'il disait ne se souvenait de rien et ça l'énervait. Il ignorait le problème après quelques minutes mais cela me tuait qu'il ne l'ait jamais connue.

Le mois suivant la mort d'Irina fut le plus éprouvant et c'était comme si le soleil avait été aspiré hors du ciel. Il n'y avait plus de lumière à la maison, plus de bonheur, musique et joie. Plutôt que de me complaire, j'avais décidé de me jeter à corps perdu dans le travail et je n'avais même pas levé les yeux des milliers de scripts que j'avais parcourus.

En trois ans, j'avais gagné deux Oscars, quatre Golden Globes, trois BAFTAS et un tas d'autres choses que j'avais foutu dans la pièce à récompenses de la maison. Selon toutes les sources, j'étais l'acteur le plus bankable et il semblait que chaque projet que je touchais faisait un tabac au box-office. Je travaillais avec mon père et ma mère sur certains projets qui finissaient par être mes préférés parce que mes parents étaient incroyables dans leur domaine.

Ma famille m'avait encouragé à aller de l'avant après deux ans de deuil et j'avais essayé, vraiment. J'avais été à des rendez-vous, et rencontré des femmes très belles mais ça n'avait jamais été plus loin. Je détestais avoir l'air du parfait chien excité d'Hollywood mais ces derniers temps, il n'était question que de sexe lorsque je sortais, et ce n'était pas si bien que ça en plus.

Je souriais face aux caméras et saluait les fans; je signais toujours des autographes et je n'étais jamais impoli, mais je n'étais pas heureux. De l'extérieur je souriais, mais j'étais vide à l'intérieur. Je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même.

Le cliquetis de mon alliance sur ma tasse de café me sortit de mes pensées et je regardai l'homme que j'étais devenu dans le miroir. J'avais les mêmes yeux verts, les mêmes cheveux couleur bronze, la peau légèrement hâlée et les dents toujours nacrées mais je n'étais plus le même depuis longtemps.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_"Edward, fais la moue s'il te plaît"_, ordonna ma sœur Alice en m'appliquant du maquillage pour la scène que j'allais tourner.

_"Je pensais qu'on en avait terminé pour aujourd'hui."_ Me plaignis-je.

_"Ouai, mais papa veut que Tanya et toi refassiez la dernière scène. Il a dit qu'elle n'avait pas bien fait ça."_ Grogna-t-elle.

Nous étions sur le plateau de tournage depuis quatorze longues heures mais personne ne partait tant que le grand papa Cullen ne disait pas que c'était le moment. C'était un réalisateur sans pitié mais c'était ce qui le rendait si bon. Et bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit Tanya qui foute tout en l'air.

Franchement, je la détestais.

_"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle oublie sans arrêt ses lignes? Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait un foutu monologue à réciter."_

_"Je sais, mais tu la connais, il faut toujours qu'elle soit le nombril du monde. Elle agit comme si elle était sur une satanée scène et ça rend papa furieux. Il va continuer à tourner tant qu'il n'obtiendra pas ce qu'il veut."_

_"Pourquoi tu es encore là d'ailleurs? Ca fait des heures que tu aurais pu partir."_

_"En fait, Jasper doit travailler tard ce soir au bureau et je n'avais rien de mieux à faire."_

Jasper était le petit-ami d'Alice et travaillait comme avocat dans les bureaux d'une grande entreprise de la ville. Il était bon pour elle mais je ne savais pas comment lui pouvait être réservé alors qu'Alice était une sacrée pile électrique, mais ils s'accordaient bien donc je ne m'en plaignais pas.

_"Hé frérot, sors ton cul de là. Papa est encore en train de s'énerver."_ Dit Emmett en entrant dans la caravane.

_"On va aussi vite que possible Emmett. Pourquoi tu ne te rendrais pas utile en vérifiant ses vêtements." _Le cassa Alice.

_"Oublie. Je ne m'occupe pas de cette connerie. C'est ton boulot."_

_"Et qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement Emmett?"_ Gloussai-je.

Avant, il était acteur comme tout le monde dans la famille mais il avait tout arrêté il y a quelques années pour des raisons que je ne tenais pas à connaître. Il utilisait son corps et il en avait eu assez d'obtenir des rôles où il devait être nu, même si je ne savais pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi puisqu'il montrait son corps à quiconque voulait regarder. Sa femme Rosalie était sa parfaite compagne depuis deux ans et elle le remettait à sa place quand il devenait fou.

_"Je suis le producteur"_, dit-il en souriant fièrement.

_"Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?"_ Demandai-je.

_"Non mais papa dit que c'est ce que je suis."_ Il tira la langue et se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de moi.

_"Tu n'es qu'un idiot"_, soupira Alice.

La fin du tournage arriva deux heures plus tard et j'étais super heureux d'avoir quelque jours de congé que j'allais pouvoir passer avec mes enfants. Alice était une aubaine, elle les amenait à l'école tous les matins et allait les rechercher. Elle les déposait à la maison de mes parents et ma mère leur préparait à dîner et s'assurait aussi qu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs.

J'étais un homme occupé mais je faisais tout pour assister aux matchs de football de Démétri et ne manquer aucun événement important. Ils étaient tellement importants et je voulais passer du temps avec eux, c'est pourquoi j'étais heureux d'en finir avec ce film et d'avoir quelques mois pour moi avant d'entamer un nouveau grand projet.

Je les laissai dormir ce soir chez mes parents puisqu'ils s'étaient déjà endormis lorsque j'arrivai. Je retournai chez moi et je dus nourrir Coco, l'énorme labrador que j'avais offert à mes enfants l'année passée. Honnêtement, c'était un méchant chien et il n'aimait personne en dehors de la famille.

_**Peut-être que je devrais l'amener dans une école de dressage.**_

Je fis réchauffer un plat préparé aux micro-ondes et m'endormis seul dans mon lit comme toutes les nuits.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je roulai jusqu'à la belle et grande demeure de mes parents à Bel Air le lendemain matin pour récupérer mes enfants. A peine quelques secondes après avoir frappé à la porte, un Démétri heureux se jeta dans mes bras.

_"Papa. Je me suis trop bien amusé hier. On a été à la plage avec mamy et je me suis disputé avec Dani. Elle m'a poussé dans le sable et j'ai un gros bleu. Tu veux voir?"_

Je le déposai sur le canapé et il remonta son T-shirt pour me montrer la marque mauve sur son torse. _"C'est cool, non? Si tu le touches, ça change de couleurs." _Dit-il en sautillant.

_"Ouai, c'est super mon gars."_ Répondis-je avec mon accent de surfer.

_"Mec"_, Répondit-il et il me tira dans la maison.

_"Où est ta sœur?"_

_"Elle est au centre commercial avec tante Alice. Elles parlaient de chaussures ou quelque chose comme ça. On peut jouer au football? Les sélections sont la semaine prochaine papa. On peut jouer?"_

_"D'accord d'accord. Mais laisse-moi d'abord parler avec mammie"_, ris-je.

Ce petit gars était beaucoup trop énergique et je savais qu'il tenait ça de moi parce qu'Esmée m'a dit que j'étais pareil à son âge.

_"Bonjour mon chéri. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?"_

_"Je vis pour servir les fans!" _Ris-je.

_"PAPAAA! Allez, on doit aller chercher Coco et ensuite jouer au football." _Cria Démétri en bondissant en bas des escaliers, son sac à dos dans les mains.

_"Oui ok. Bon sang." _Dis-je en me relevant. _"Tu as dit merci à mamie?" _Lui demandai-je alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

_"Merci mamie!"_ Cria-t-il avant de la refermer.

Je ris. _"A plus tard maman." _Je l'enlaçai et suivis mon fils jusqu'à ma brillante Volvo grise.

Je fis le tour de la voiture pour rejoindre mon siège et je jetai un coup d'œil à cette foutue marque rouge en travers du pare-chocs. J'étais toujours énervé en regardant cette griffe qu'Emmett avait faite avec sa Ferrari il y a quelques années.

Je montai côté conducteur et sortis de la longue allée sinueuse.

_"Alors mon pote, comment ça s'est passé hier à l'école?"_

_"Bien. Il y a un nouveau dans la classe et il vient de Chicago. Il est vraiment cool." _Rayonna-t-il.

_"Vraiment? Comment il s'appelle?"_

_"William mais il préfère Will, et il a joué avec moi à la récré."_

_"Tu pourras peut-être l'inviter de temps en temps à la maison?"_

_"Chouette. Je lui demanderai."_

J'étais heureux que mon fils ait fait connaissance avec un ami en dehors du football.

Nous roulâmes jusqu'à la maison et il courut à l'intérieur avant que je n'éteigne le contact de la voiture. Il sautillait sur le pas de la porte alors que j'allais l'ouvrir.

_"Vite papa. Coco doit surement faire pipi."_

_"Très bien. Ne mets pas trop le désordre, ça vient tout juste d'être nettoyé." _Criai-je alors il courait dans la maison.

Coco commença à aboyer en voyant sa personne préférée rentrer à la maison. Il avait vraiment la même taille de Démétri et je ne savais pas comment il était aussi grand parce les gens de l'adoption m'avaient dit qu'il ne grandirait plus. Mais apparemment, ils avaient eu tort.

_"On peut aller dans le jardin maintenant et jouer avec ça?" _Demanda-t-il en tenant son ballon.

_"Ouai, allons-y."_

J'ouvris la grande fenêtre coulissante qui conduisait au jardin et il alla d'un côté alors que je me plaçai de l'autre. Coco nous suivit et attendit que nous lancions le ballon. Nous avons fait des passes et Coco faisait des allées-retours entre nous pour tenter de l'attraper.

_"Papa, on mange quoi ce midi?" _Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

_"Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"_

_"Pizza!" _Cria-t-il.

_"Ok, c'est parti alors!" _Ris-je.

J'espérais que son appétit se calmerait avec l'âge mais je savais que cela s'annonçait pire. Il pouvait pratiquement manger comme moi et c'était un peu effrayant.

Nous arrêtâmes de lancer le ballon une heure plus tard et Alice ramena Dani à la maison peu de temps après.

_"Salut papa." _Dit Dani en posant un sac à terre.

_"Hé! On allait justement commander des pizzas! Tu as passé une bonne journée?"_

_"Bien, oui. Est-ce que je peux aller dormir chez Joanna demain?" _Dit-elle en s'asseyant à table.

_"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas. A quelle heure tu dois être là-bas?"_

_"Sa maman a dit 8h00 pour qu'on puisse profiter de la journée."_

_"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire?"_

_"Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir ton nouveau film papa?" _Demanda-t-il, bondissant.

_"Si vous voulez, pourquoi pas!"_

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mes enfants aimaient me voir à l'écran mais ils n'en avaient jamais assez. Je m'assurais toujours de faire des films assez sympas pour que nous puissions les regarder ensemble et heureusement, ils avaient le droit de voir celui-ci.

J'aimais me faufiler dans les salles de cinéma pour voir la réaction des spectateurs face à ma performance. Cela semblait bizarre mais je m'en ressentais mieux. Je pouvais voir ce que les gens pensaient réellement de mon travail sans qu'ils sachent que j'étais là.

Nous dévorâmes notre pizza puis je les mis au lit avant de rejoindre le mien.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par un garçon groggy de cinq ans pelotonné contre ma poitrine et placé sous les couvertures. Il avait dû faire un cauchemar. Démétri essayait d'agir comme un grand méchant monstre mais ses rêves étaient très vivants et il détestait les clowns dont ses rêves étaient remplis. Il venait dans mon lit dès que ses cauchemars le réveillaient mais quand ils ouvraient ses yeux, ils ne se souvenaient plus de ce qui l'avait effrayé et il se comportait normalement.

Deux heures plus tard, il gigota sur ma poitrine tout en criant pour essayer de me faire lever.

_'Il est trop tôt mon gars" _Ris-je.

_"Pas du tout. On va au cinéma puis on va manger une glace. Allez papa." _Cria-t-il.

_"Ok, va t'habiller, donne à manger à ton chien et va voir si ta sœur est réveillée."_

Il sortit de la chambre en courant et je partis prendre une douche.

Nous quittâmes la maison une heure plus tard après avoir petit-déjeuner mais il était beaucoup trop tôt pour aller au cinéma donc je les amenai au parc où ils purent courir.

Une heure plus tard, les vautours descendirent. Je ne faisais plus vraiment attention aux paparazzis mais je savais très bien qu'ils étaient là. Dès que je sortais, quelqu'un me suivait et cela me rendait un peu nerveux mais ils agissaient comme tel depuis que j'étais enfant.

Je me souvenais encore de mon cinquième anniversaire quand une sorte de caméraman était monté sur la clôture de mes parents pour obtenir quelques clichés de ma fête. Ma mère était furieuse et avait appelé la police mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Les paparazzis n'étaient que les risques du métier avec qui je devais apprendre à vivre mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que je devais les apprécier.

Je soupirai lourdement en me rappelant la nuit où Irina était morte et comment les paparazzis avaient pourchassé la voiture très vite sur l'autoroute pour avoir des photos de nous. Je roulais beaucoup trop vite moi aussi et je n'avais même pas vu l'arbre mais il était déjà trop tard et j'avais foncé dessus.

Irina n'aurait pas dû perdre la vie. J'aurais dû être celui sous terre en ce moment. C'était ma faute, pas la sienne.

Elle ne s'était jamais plainte de cette vie ou de l'attention reçue en devenant ma femme mais je savais qu'elle était un peu anxieuse, surtout lorsqu'il était question des enfants. Elle était toujours en train de vagabonder autour d'eux et d'essayer de les protéger mais plus elle le faisait, plus les paparazzis voulaient leurs photos.

Avec le temps, nous avions appris à les laisser prendre des photos puis la plupart d'entre eux disparaissaient quand ils se rendaient compte que notre vie était normale et ennuyeuse. Je n'étais pas un homme d'action à la maison, juste un papa.

_"Regarde ce que Charles m'a donné." _Dit Démétri en sautillant autour de moi, une barre de chocolat en main.

J'avais toujours été gentil avec la plupart des cameramans qui n'étaient pas trop insistants et ils donnaient toujours un bonbon à mes enfants même si je ne les laissais pas les manger. Il y avait quand même quelques fous. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ces bonbons?

_"Est-ce que tu as dit merci?" _Demandai-je. Il acquiesça.

_"Je peux le manger?"_

_"Tu connais les règles. Va le jeter." _Je pointai la poubelle et il s'élança vers elle.

Démétri finit par faire une sieste sur l'herbe et près de moi alors que Dani lut un de ses livres les heures qui suivirent. Les paparazzis nous avaient laissés mais je pouvais toujours en voir deux ou trois à bonne distance au cas où nous ferions quelque chose qui valait la peine d'être en une de magazine.

_**Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre!**_

Je réveillai Démétri et nous sortîmes du parc vers trois heures de l'après-midi. Je les emmenai déjeuner dans le café-restaurant du coin puis nous nous rendîmes dans l'un des milliers de cinémas de Los Angeles.

Je portai ma casquette de base-ball et des lunettes de soleil pour que la guichetière ne me reconnaisse pas lorsque je lui demandai trois tickets pour le film.

_"J'ai entendu dire qu'il était bon." _Sourit-elle.

_"Vraiment? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu." _Souris-je bêtement.

_"Ouai, une tonne d'action et qui aurais-pu croire que Cullen savait aussi jouer la comédie."_

_"Si bon que ça, hein?"_

_"Cinq étoiles mais Cullen en reçoit trois pour être aussi mignon." _Soupira-telle et partit au pays des rêves.

Démétri, Dani et moi rîmes en allant dans la salle et nous prîmes du popcorn avant de nous asseoir pendant les deux heures d'action.

Ce n'était pas l'un de mes films préférés que j'avais aimé tourner mais je devais admettre que j'étais meilleur que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je ne regardais généralement pas mes films lors d'une avant première parce que c'était le jour où ils se faisaient beaucoup d'argent et ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle j'étais là. Je marchais sur le tapis rouge puis je me faufilai avant que quelqu'un ne m'attrape. J'attendais que la plupart des films sortent en DVD avant de les regarder afin que je puisse juger ma performance seul à la maison.

Je me tassai sur mon siège en voyant Tanya à l'écran parce que je gardais de mauvais souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé. Nous avions tourné trois films ensemble et nous étions alors considérés comme LE couple à suivre. Peu importait que je répète sans arrêt que nous n'étions que de simples amis, personne n'écoutait. Je ne m'en souciais pas plus mais cela m'énervait que ces magazines people affectent mes enfants. Mon cœur se brisa lorsqu'un jour, Démétri revint de l'école et demanda si Tanya était sa nouvelle maman.

Je n'étais pas prêt à aborder une telle conversation mais je savais que je devais m'en charger avant qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs.

En toute honnêteté, je ne m'attendais pas à me remarier. Aucun amour n'était comparable à celui que je ressentais pour Irina et je ne voulais pas faire perdre de temps à quiconque en m'investissant dans une relation qui n'irait finalement pas plus loin que du sexe. Je n'avais jamais ramené un de mes rendez-vous à la maison et auprès des enfants parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'attachent trop.

_"Trop cool. Tu as vu ça?" _Demanda Démétri plein d'admiration alors que je courais pour m'éloigner d'une voiture qui explosait.

Je ris en repensant au jour du tournage de cette scène où je m'étais déboîté l'épaule.

_**Tout ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour les fans.**_

Le film se termina et mon fils commença à applaudir et à me gratifier de louanges pendant que des spectateurs le regardaient comme s'il était fou. Je dus le jeter sur mon épaule avant qu'il ne m'embarrasse et je sortis du cinéma en riant.

_"A quel magasin de glace voulez-vous aller?"_

_"Celui près de la maison. Ils ont la meilleure glace vanille." _Dit Dani en rayonnant.

_"Bien. Pas d'objection Démétri?"_

_"Non!" _Sourit-il.

Nous y arrivâmes en un temps record et je remarquai quelques paparazzis qui nous poursuivaient en voiture mais ils repartirent en constatant que nous n'allions nulle part en particulier. Honnêtement, il y avait des moyens pour les contourner. Ce n'était pas si compliqué mais mon agence me payait plus pour que je sorte et que les paparazzis prennent quelques photos lorsque l'un des mes films allait sortir au cinéma. J'en étais malade mais au moins, je comprenais la raison de leur venue.

_"Je veux une boule cerise, mais pas de vanille, chocolat ou oréo." _Dit Démétri en bondissant quand nous entrâmes dans le magasin.

Nous avions toujours eu ce problème. Où que nous allions, Démétri était la personne la plus indécise. Nous pouvions passer une demi-heure au drive-in juste parce qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il voulait dans son menu. En général, j'accélérais le processus en lui donnant deux choix mais même ça prenait du temps.

_"Bonjour les Cullen. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?" _Demanda Stacy derrière son comptoir.

Je venais à ce magasin de glaces depuis des années et elle avait toujours été là. Je pensais qu'elle venait tout juste de commencer sa première année à l'université mais je ne savais rien d'autre à son sujet. Elle était toujours très gentille avec mes enfants donc je n'avais aucun souci avec elle.

_"Stacy, je peux goûter ton nouveau sorbet?" _Demanda Démétri.

_"Bien sûr." _Elle plongea une petite cuillère dans un pot de glace rose et la tendit au-dessus du comptoir à Démétri qui était sur la pointe des pieds.

Il la mit en bouche et fit la grimace alors que nous riions tous.

"Sur?" Demandai-je et il acquiesça.

_"Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu penses de ton habituelle boule vanille comme ta sœur?" _Suggérai-je.

_"S'il prend la boule vanille, je veux celle au chocolat." _Dit Dani, obstinée.

Tout à fait elle. A toujours essayer de prendre quelque chose de différent de son frère.

_"Ok, donc un cornet au chocolat et…?"_

_"Je pense que je vais prendre la boule oréo. C'est ma préférée."_

_"Bien, et rien pour vous Monsieur Cullen?"_

_"Non, juste pour eux." _Je lui tendis ma carte de crédit et elle partit s'en occuper.

La porte du magasin de glace carillonna et une brise s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

_"Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider?" _Demanda une autre caissière à la femme qui entra. Je ne fis pas vraiment attention parce que je tentai d'essuyer la crème glacée sur le menton de Démétri. Nous allâmes nous asseoir pour qu'ils puissent les terminer.

_"Hum oui, est-ce que je pourrai avoir un cornet avec une boule oréo s'il vous plaît?" _Dit la femme dans une voix qui ressemblait presque au tintement d'un carillon.

Il fallait que je la regarde.

_"Bien sûr."_

_"Merci." _Dit-elle en prenant le cornet de glace.

La jeune femme était vraiment très belle et ses longs cheveux bruns descendaient en boucles lâches le long de son dos. Elle était mince mais gardait quelques formes, et sa peau claire était peu commune pour des femmes de Los Angeles. Elle portait un T-shirt bleu foncé qui lui allait bien et une paire de lunettes de soleil 'Aviator' dans ses cheveux. On aurait dit qu'elle portait un nid d'oiseau sur la tête.

J'essayai de ne pas observer ses fesses moulées dans son jeans mais c'était peine perdue. Je savais que mes enfants me parlaient mais je ne les entendais pas vraiment. Mon cerveau est comme dans un tunnel et je ne pouvais expliquer pourquoi.

Elle fit un pas et tout se passa si vite que je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait. Elle glissa sur le carrelage et il y eut de la crème glacée partout. Nous étions les seuls dans le magasin donc heureusement, peu de personnes furent blessées par la bombe glacée qui atterrit sur notre table.

_"Merde." _Dit-elle et je partis l'aider.

Elle était si crevée que je ne pus que rire.

_"Vous croyez que c'est marrant?" _Claqua-t-elle et je la regardai s'essuyer avec les serviettes que je lui avais données.

_"Oh, désolé. Je ne voulais pas me moquer de vous mais admettez que c'était quand même amusant. Est-ce que cela vous arrive souvent?"_

_"Tous les jours." _Soupira-t-elle puis elle me regarda avec ses grands yeux chocolat.

J'étais habitué à voir LE visage mais je détestais ça. J'avais retiré mes lunettes de soleil lorsque j'étais entré dans le magasin donc je savais qu'elle m'avait reconnu et qu'elle était au courant de qui j'étais grâce aux magazines.

_**Et c'est parti.**_

_"Hum… ouai vous… vous êtes…" _Elle rougit furieusement et en fait, je trouvai ça mignon. Elle tenta de repousser ses cheveux mais ses lunettes tombèrent et je m'agenouillai pour les ramasser.

_"Ouai. Edward Cullen." _Je ris et lui rendis ses lunettes.

_"Ouah. Superbe manière de couronner ma toute première semaine à Los Angeles." _Dit-elle en riant bizarrement puis remit ses lunettes dans ses cheveux.

_"Vous venez d'arriver?" _Demandai-je et elle acquiesça. _"Bon alors, bienvenue. Vous passez un bon moment?"_

_"C'était le cas jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur les fesse en face d'un acteur, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis surprise. Je n'ai jamais de chance." _Elle me regarda à nouveau avec ses si jolis yeux et je dus me forcer physiquement à avoir des pensées plus conscientes.

_**Magnifique.**_

_"Est-ce que vous essayez de rentrer dans le business ou autre?"_

_"Hum…non. J'avais besoin d'un nouveau départ donc Los Angeles semblait le meilleur endroit."_

_**Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais. Elle était son doute mannequin ou quelque chose comme ça.**_

_"Ouai. Bon, contente de voir avoir rencontré." _Dit-elle.

_"Et votre glace?" _Demandai-je pour ne pas qu'elle parte.

_"Mon fils m'attend dans la voiture, je ne veux pas le laisser seul là trop longtemps donc il devra attendre jusqu'à ce que nous allions faire des courses pour en acheter." _Dit-elle en souriant.

_**Magnifique.**_

_"Vous êtes sûre?"_

_**Pourquoi est-ce que je continuais à lui parler?**_

Généralement, je ne posais pas autant de questions à quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Ce n'est pas juste qu'elle était trop séduisante mais elle avait quelque chose qui me donnait envie de parler plus.

_"Oui, tout à fait." _Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna, la main sur la poignée. _"Au fait, bon boulot. J'ai entendu dire que votre film était très bon."_ Elle rougit à nouveau avant de s'élancer dans les rayons du soleil.

Je revins m'asseoir près de mes enfants qui avaient terminé leurs glaces et qui riaient toujours de la femme qui était tombée.

_**Je n'ai même pas su avoir son prénom.**_

_"C'était la chose la plus marrante que j'ai vue depuis longtemps." _Rit Dani, les larmes aux yeux.

_"Je me sens quand même mal pour elle." _Ris-je.

_"Ouai, tu l'as éblouie papa."_

_"Eblouie?"_

_"Ouai, c'est ce que dit tante Rose quand les filles ne savent plus penser correctement parce que tu es vachement sexy." _Rit Démétri.

_"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ton langage? Je ne veux pas t'entendre parler ainsi. Tu es trop jeune pour entendre ce genre de mots." _Dis-je sévère, mais je devais retenir mon rire parce qu'il était si mignon quand il jurait.

Je détestais quand il blasphémait parfois mais Emmett éduquait mes enfants plus que je ne le voulais. Rose était pareille que lui. Leur fille Kim avait un an et demi et j'espérais qu'elle serait épargnée par les horreurs sorties de la bouche de ses parents.

_"Oncle Emmett dit que je peux le dire." _Bouda-t-il.

_"Et bien, disons qu'il n'est pas ton père. Vous avez terminé tous les deux?"_

Nous retournâmes à la maison et les enfants étaient épuisés de leur journée avec leur papa. Dani décida de rester avec moi plutôt que d'aller chez son amie. Ils avaient école demain matin donc je leur ai fait prendre une douche et les ai mis au lit plus tôt pour qu'ils ne se traînent pas le matin.

Je lus une histoire à Démétri et demandai à Dani si elle voulait aussi mais elle était trop occupée avec son propre livre. Je l'ai alors simplement embrassée pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Je regardai un peu la télé dans ma chambre mais je dus l'éteindre après qu'une émission de divertissement affiche mon visage sur l'écran.

J'allai au lit avec l'esprit clair mais je n'arrivai pas à me sortir cette couleur chocolat de la tête.

_**Magnifique.**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

Merci encore pour votre présence, vos commentaires, vos mises en favoris et en alerte! :D

Voici encore un nouveau chapitre pour vous remercier, mais aussi parce que j'ai toujours un peu de temps devant moi pour vous gâter! ;)

Je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour les fautes qui se glissent dans mes textes. Je relis beaucoup avant de vous poster les chapitres mais il en reste toujours quelques récalcitrantes! x)

Vous l'aurez compris je crois… nous retrouvons notre cher **Bella**! Je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous vont adorer ce looong chapitre, mais je n'en dis pas plus! ;P

Bonne lecture à vous!

A bientôt, portez-vous bien!

_ValouPili_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Twilight appartient exclusivement à Stephenie Meyer mais ce petit bijou provient de l'imaginaire très foisonnant de **Johnnyboy7**! Retrouvez le lien de sa fiction sur mon _profil_!

* * *

•

**JE DÉTESTE HOLLYWOOD**

•

.  
_._

**Point de vue de Bella  
**_.  
._

_**Jesus Christ Tout Puissant**_

Je sortis du magasin de glaces après être tombée sur le cul devant l'homme le plus magnifique de la terre.

Les photos dans les magazines et les coupures de presse à la télé ne lui rendaient pas justice. Il était certainement la créature la plus élégante de nos jours et il avait fallu que je tombe juste devant lui.

Saleté de stupide maladresse.

Je pouvais sentir tout mon corps se réchauffer avec mon rougissement qui devait me faire ressembler à une foutue tomate.

_"Maman, elle est où ma glace?" _Bouda mon fils lorsque je revins les mains vides.

_"Ils n'en avaient plus." _Répondis-je rapidement et je filai hors du parking.

_"Ils n'avaient plus de glaces dans un magasins de glace?" _Dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

_**Il est trop intelligent pour ça Bella.**_

_"Hum…ouai. Et si on en prenait à un autre moment?" _Dis-je et il n'argumenta pas.

Le reste de la nuit passa extrêmement vite et je ne pensai qu'à ses yeux verts et ses cheveux bronze. Il avait une mâchoire ciselée magnifique. Je n'avais presque pas su le regarder. Même avec un T-shirt et un jeans, il était l'homme le plus divin que j'ai jamais vu ou dont j'aurais pu rêver.

Je me souvenais encore de son tout premier film que j'avais été regarder avec ma meilleure amie Angela revenue à Forks. Nous étions des adolescentes à cette époque mais tout le monde se pâmait devant lui comme s'il s'agissait de la Seconde Venue du Christ. Je pensais bien sûr qu'il était beau, mais je ne comprenais pas tout le battage que l'on faisait autour de lui.

Personne n'avait jamais vu Justin Timberlake? Brad Pitt? Johnny Depp? George Clooney?

Je comprenais désormais.

Ces hommes n'étaient que des jouets à côté d'Edward _foutu_ Cullen.

Il était là, debout dans ce magasin de crèmes glacées comme si tout était normal. Savait-il qui il était? Je pensais aussi avoir vu ses enfants mais mon esprit était tellement dans l'embarras que je n'avais même pas su penser correctement. J'avais sans doute dû avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui bégaie.

Je déteste Hollywood, il y a des gens magnifiques partout.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je me réveillai le lendemain et je tapai aussitôt sur le bouton d'alarme de mon réveil. La première chose à laquelle je pensais fut à quel point ma journée s'annonçait chargée. Tout d'abord, j'allais devoir conduire mon fil à son deuxième jour d'école et il n'avait pas arrêté d'en parler du weekend donc je savais que ça serait une corvée de le préparer.

Après l'école, je lui avais juré que nous irions regarder des chiens mais je ne lui avais pas promis d'en prendre un. J'avais effectué quelques recherches à propos de la ligue de football des poussins (NDLR: foot pour les plus petits) mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'épreuve de sélection, seulement une petite sélection pour placer les garçons dans une équipe adaptée. C'était prévu pour demain donc j'allais devoir l'ajouter à ma liste des choses à faire cette semaine.

Je ne commençais à travailler qu'à partir de mercredi donc j'avais un peu de temps libre. Toutes les courses avaient été faites et la maison ressemblait véritablement à quelque chose. Elle commençait à ressembler à une maison en tout cas.

J'appuyai à nouveau sur l'alarme mais je savais que je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer parce que j'avais atteint mon maximum d'heures de sommeil. Je me lançai hors du lit et me dirigeai tout de suite vers la chambre de Will qui était juste au bout du couloir.

J'entrai et le trouvai vautré sur le ventre, les bras ballant de chaque côté du lit. Même s'il était assez grand pour lui, Will avait le sommeil agité.

Je soupirai fortement car le pire arrivait.

_"Lève-toi et souris mon ange." _Dis-je en lui caressant le dos.

Il roula sur lui sans dire un mot.

_"Allez, c'est ton premier jour d'école." _Dis-je, la plus enthousiaste possible.

Il grogna quelque chose.

_"Et tes nouveaux petits copains?"_

Il grogna encore.

Ok, supermaman allait devoir faire parler d'elle.

_"On doit y aller." _Je le relevai afin qu'il soit assis mais il se débattait. _"Je ne rigole pas Will, tu dois aller à l'école."_

_"Noooooon!"_

_"Tu avais tellement hâte vendredi."_

_"Noooooon!"_

_"N'en fais pas tout un drame"_, soupirai-je, _"active-toi mon grand."_

_"Laisse-moi tranquille."_

Je le mis sur ses pieds et tout son corps s'affala comme s'il avait pris une grosse cuite la veille.

_"Je t'avais dit d'aller te coucher tôt"_, dis-je et je regardai sa table de chevet. Je vis alors sa lampe de poche au-dessus de son livre.

Il adorait lire tard le soir mais je l'avais averti que ça ne l'aiderait pas car il devait aller tôt à l'école.

_"D'accord, j'y vais." _Il avança lentement dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle de bain et je le suivis pour m'assurer qu'il n'essaie pas encore de s'endormir.

Il me fallut trois quart d'heures pour mettre à Will son uniforme, qu'il détestait et sur lequel il criait, mais il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. Je lui servis ses céréales préférées et il s'endormit pratiquement dessus et je le tirai presque en dehors de la maison.

_"Tu es sûr d'avoir tout ce qu'il faut?" _Lui demandai-je pour la centième fois alors que nous arrivâmes à l'école.

_"Oui maman." _Grogna-t-il.

Je l'aidai à sortir de la voiture et nous marchâmes jusqu'à la porte de l'école où je vis Alice attendre avec d'autres parents.

_"Bonne journée mon cœur." _J'embrassai son front et il l'essuya.

_"Les règles maman." _Me réprimanda-t-il.

_"Désolée. Amuse-toi bien."_

Il courut dans l'école et la cloche sonna quelques secondes plus tard.

J'allai me poster près d'Alice qui était la seule personne que je connaissais à Los Angeles.

_"Et bien, bonjour! Mais c'est que tu es jolie aujourd'hui." _Dit Alice avec une pointe de sarcasme mais il était trop tôt pour que je rentre dans son jeu.

_"Hum… merci alors. Ce ne sont qu'un jeans et un T-shirt. Rien de spécial."_

_"On verra ça plus tard"_, rit-elle, _"tu ne m'as pas appelée ce weekend."_

_"Ok, j'étais obligée?"_

_"Je te l'avais dit." _Dit-elle de manière prononcée.

J'essayai de fouiller dans mes souvenirs pour revenir sur ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine dernière mais tout ce qui me revenait à l'esprit, c'était cette bête chute sur les fesses dans le magasin de glaces.

_"Désolée. J'ai du oublier. J'ai été assez occupée ce weekend avec le déménagement et tout le reste."_ Souris-je. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était nécessaire que je lui raconte mon horrible expérience.

_"Je suppose que je comprends, mais ne recommence pas." _Elle rit mais je sentais qu'elle était sérieuse. J'avais découvert qu'Alice avait cette étrange double personnalité. Elle pouvait être quelqu'un de très doux et une seconde après, un véritable démon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sentais ainsi mais j'espérais simplement que ma seule amie à Los Angeles soit une psychopathe.

_"Tu viens de déposer ta nièce et ton neveu?"_

_"Ouai. Comme chaque matin. Leur père est très occupé et quand il ne l'est pas, je le laisse dormir."_

_"Tu n'as pas d'enfants?" _Je ne savais pas si c'était indiscret de lui demander mais je lis fis quand même.

_"Pas encore. Mon petit-ami et moi ne sommes ensemble que depuis un an mais après le mariage, c'est parti." _Rit-elle. _"Will est ton seul enfant?"_ J'acquiesçai.

_"Il est gentil."_

_"Merci."_

_"J'ai besoin d'avoir plus d'amies. Je ne sors pas vraiment avec d'autres personnes à part ma belle-sœur."_ Lâcha-t-elle sans crier gare. _"Je suis heureuse que tu sois là et que tu ne sois pas une hypocrite."_

_"Et bien, en voilà une amitié rapide."_ Je lui tendis ma main et elle la serra fermement.

_"Ok alors, première règle de notre amitié, garde-les yeux sur moi." _Dit-elle sérieusement et je me sentis gênée aussitôt.

_"Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" _Demandai-je, paniquée et j'essayai de tourner la tête.

_"Ne bouge pas."_

_"Alice, tu me fais peur."_

_"A ta gauche, il y a deux femmes qui sont les mamans de certains enfants de l'école. Si tu croises leurs regards alors elles viendront te parler. Ce sont les pires garces que tu rencontreras."_

_"Oh, ok."_

_"Merde." _Souffla-t-elle et je perçus un point de couleur rose dans ma vision périphérique.

_"Bonjour. Je suis Lauren Mallory et voici Jessica Newton."_ Me dit une femme aux cheveux blonds clairs et elle me tendit la main.

_"Je m'appelle Bella Swan. Enchantée de vous rencontrer." _Répondis-je. Elle ignora complètement Alice. Je trouvais son attitude étrange mais je ne dis rien.

_"Vous êtes nouvelle?"_ Demanda l'autre femme.

_"Oui, mon fils Will et moi-même."_

_"Et bien, nous sommes heureuses que vous soyez là."_

_"Merci."_

_"Alors, que faites-vous dans la vie?" _Demanda Lauren.

_"Je travaille dans les relations publiques."_

_"C'est génial, et votre mari?"_

_"Je suis divorcée."_ Dis-je aussitôt et la conversation changea. Je vis à leur regard qu'elles me jugèrent et je ressentis le besoin d'être sur la défensive.

_"Oh bien, c'est… chouette."_ Dit Jessica.

_"Est-ce que ton mari ne vient pas d'être arrêté pour fraude à la carte bancaire Jess?" _Demande Alice.

_"Non, il n'y a eu qu'une enquête Alice. Ce n'est pas la même chose."_

_"J'en ai entendu parler dans la section business du LA Times. Il est très fiable. Selon lui, il a volé des millions à ses clients." _Dit Alice innocemment.

_"C'est article a été inventé de toutes pièces."_ Claque Jessica.

_"Oh vraiment? Combien coûte ce sac Prada?" _Demanda Alice et Jessica se tut alors qu'elle regardait son sac.

_"Ok bon, c'était sympa de vous rencontrer Bella." _Répondit Lauren rapidement et elle tira Jessica dans un autre coin de la cour de récréation avec d'autres parents.

_"Stupides garces."_ Souffla Alice alors qu'elles partaient.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'elles cherchent? J'ai eu l'impression d'être en pleine guerre d'Inquisition espagnole."_ Ris-je.

_"Il n'y a rien de risible Bella. Ces femmes de pouvoirs sont très compétitives, mais tu as bien su gérer la situation."_ Elle tapota mon épaule.

_"Grâce à toi. Pourquoi se comportent-elles ainsi?"_

_"Je ne sais pas. Les mariages à Hollywood battent pratiquement de l'aile et il n'y a aucune exception à la règle. Le mari de Jessica couche avec presque toutes les femmes de l'Etat. Il se pourrait qu'il te courre après. Je n'en serais pas étonnée." _Elle me détailla. _"Tu vois cet homme là-bas?" _Alice me montra un homme qui conduisait un groupe d'enfant dans la cour de récréation.

_"Ouai?"_

_"Et bien, le mari de Lauren couche avec lui donc… tout n'est qu'apparence dans cette ville." _Ricana-t-elle.

_"Je suppose que oui."_

_"En fait, c'est assez triste. Je les avais assez bien cernées les dix premières minutes de notre rencontre."_

_"Elle n'aiment pas du tout leurs maris?"_

_"Probablement pas, mais c'est un mariage de raison. Jessica a toujours essayé d'attraper mon frère dès qu'il assiste à des matchs de football. Son fils et Démétri sont dans la même équipe."_

_"Démétri joue?" _Demandai-je en essayant de parler d'un autre sujet que les deux blondes décolorées.

_"Ouai. Il est très bon en réalité." _Dit-elle fièrement.

_"Will aimerait bien jouer. Je l'ai inscrit hier."_

_"Oh bien. J'espère qu'ils seront dans la même équipe ainsi, tu pourras venir assister aux matchs et je pourrai te présenter à son père." _Elle eut ce regard malicieux qui en disait long, _"qui est célibataire soit dit en passant."_

_"Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Alice. Je ne cherche personne." _Dis-je aussitôt.

_"Mais tu es si gentille et douce, exactement la personne dont il a besoin dans sa vie. Et pas une de ces femmes hypocrites qui lui tourne toujours autour pour essayer d'avoir son argent."_

_"Merci mais, non merci. Je dois me concentrer sur Will. Ces derniers mois ont été difficiles pour lui et je ne sais pas comment il réagira si j'ajoute un homme à l'équation, et qui n'est pas son père." _Soupirai-je.

_"Je suppose que c'est logique. Tu as quelque chose de prévu?"_ demanda-telle joyeusement.

_"Pourquoi?" _Dis-je sceptique.

_"Respire, je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais venir déjeuner avec moi. Je ne dois pas aller travailler aujourd'hui donc je n'ai rien de mieux à faire jusqu'au moment de venir récupérer les enfants."_

_"Ok, je crois que c'est bon pour moi."_

Je passai les heures suivantes en compagnie d'Alice dans un café chic et branché d'Hollywood qui servait toutes les stars. Je ne savais pas comment Alice avait réussi à avoir une table mais nous n'eûmes pas à attendre longtemps avant de nous asseoir. Nous discutâmes principalement de moi et de la raison pour laquelle j'avais quitté Chicago. Je restai vague sur les détails mais bizarrement, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir lui faire confiance.

Nous parlâmes des enfants et de la ligue de football. Elle me donna des aperçus de ce qu'il se passait dans l'école et de qui ne pas s'approcher quand il s'agissait des parents. Elle dut partir lorsqu'elle reçut un appel pour aller travailler en urgence mais je lui dis que je la verrais le lendemain matin à l'école.

J'allai dans une libraire en attendant la fin de la journée et achetai quelques livres que j'avais envie de lire depuis un moment. Avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte, il était déjà l'heure d'aller rechercher Will.

J'attendis à la porte lorsqu'il sortit de l'école avec un énorme morceau de papier. Il sauta dans la voiture et n'arrêta pas de parler mais j'adorai entendre tout ce qu'il s'était passé à l'école pendant la journée.

_"Regarde ce que j'ai fait maman." _Il me tendit sa peinture et je la regardai au travers du rétroviseur.

_"C'est magnifique mon cœur."_ Le félicitai-je en voyant le dessin de notre nouvelle maison.

_"Je crois que je vais l'envoyer à papa."_

Jacob avait dit qu'il appellerait tous les jours mais ce n'était pas encore arrivé dernièrement. Jacob n'avait appelé qu'une fois et même là, il n'avait parlé avec Will que durant quelques minutes. Je ressentis comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur pour mon fils mais il ne semblait pas remarquer à quel point son père le négligeait et j'espérais que son insouciance continuerait car je ne savais pas ce que je comptais faire quand Will demanderait après lui.

_"Et si on allait voir les chiens?" _Demandai-je joyeusement pour garder mon esprit loin de mon ex-mari.

_"Ouaaai!"_ Cria-t-il.

J'allai à l'endroit dont j'avais entendu parler pour l'adoption et Will sortit de la voiture si vite que je ne le vis presque pas partir. Il me tira vers la porte et nous passâmes l'heure suivante à regarder les chiens. Will avait les yeux grands ouverts durant notre visite et quand il me supplia dans prendre un, je ne pus lui refuser.

Selon la volonté de Will, nous choisîmes le plus gros chien qu'ils possédaient et je ne sus pas comment cela allait se passer parce que c'était tout bonnement impossible que je m'occupe d'eux deux. César était un grand Saint Bernard qui devait peser plus de 30 kilos mais il n'avait qu'un an. Le centre d'adoption nous avait donné un grand sac de nourriture pour chien et une laisse pour César. Nous l'amenâmes ensuite jusqu'à la voiture. Il s'accordait à peine avec Will derrière lui. Au moins, il avait appris à être propre.

Will le prit tout de suite près de lui et il rit tout le long du trajet vers la maison alors que César lui léchait le visage.

Cela annonçait de très longs weekends.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, je dus réveiller Will comme d'habitude mais c'était différent parce que je dus aussi m'occuper du monstre géant qui dormait sur le lit. César avait pris place dans le lit de Will quand ce fut l'heure d'aller se coucher et je pensais l'avoir mis en bas dans la buanderie pour qu'il dorme mais il avait dû en sortir.

Je grognai en voyant Will prendre l'énorme bête dans ses bras alors que celle-ci restait sur les couvertures de football. Tous les deux ronflaient comme des tronçonneuses et je sus que ce matin allait être très rude.

_"Allez, on se bouge maintenant."_ Dis-je haut et fort.

C'était si mignon de les voir rouler sur eux-mêmes exactement en même temps mais ils gardèrent les yeux fermés. César expira l'air de sa gueule et ses babines claquèrent comme les lèvres d'un cheval.

_"Je ne rigole pas. Tu dois donner à manger au chien et t'apprêter pour l'école." _Je relevai Will.

_"Mamaaaaaan. Laisse-moi tranquille."_

_"Non. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Il n'y a rien de changé par rapport à Chicago. Allez." _Je le tirai du lit et César pensa que c'était l'heure de jouer.

Il sauta sur nous et je tombai à terre avec César au-dessus de nous. Il commença à me lécher le visage et Will rit de manière incontrôlable. Nous étions tous les deux coincés sous son énorme poids et plus j'essayai de bouger, moins j'y arrivai.

_"Maman, je crois que César t'aime bien." _Rit William et il réussit à faire partir le chien.

_"Ouai, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours. C'était injustifié." _Je soufflai et me relevai. _"A la salle de bain. Oust." _Commandai-je.

_"Ok, allez mon gars, on va se préparer." _Will joua avec César tout en y allant et je me maudis d'avoir promis à Will de prendre un chien, mais du moment qu'il était heureux, je pouvais vivre avec cette idée.

César fut nourri et nous le laissâmes sortir de la salle de bain avant de le mettre dans la buanderie avec tous ses jouets et son panier. Nous eûmes à peine le temps de manger des "pop tarts" (NDLR: pâtisserie sucrée que l'on met dans le grille-pain pour un petit déjeuner dépourvu de valeur nutritive mais qui plaît parce qu'il est savoureux.) et je pressai Will à entrer dans la voiture pour que nous arrivions à l'heure à l'école. Je le déposai juste au moment où le dernier enfant entrait dans l'établissement.

_"Je viendrai te chercher juste après les cours pour les sélections au football." _Criai-je.

_"Ok maman. Je t'aime." _Dit-il sur le même ton.

_"Je t'aime aussi."_

Il courut à l'intérieur comme les autres élèves.

_"C'est-il pas mignon."_ Roucoula Alice derrière moi.

_"Bonjour à toi aussi Alice."_

_"Tiens, je t'ai pris un café."_ Elle me tendit une tasse qui venait du Starbucks et je la pris.

_"Merci."_

J'en pris une gorgée. _"Comment tu savais ce que j'aimais?"_

_"Tu ressembles au type de fille qui aime deux suppléments crème et deux sucres." _Rigola-t-elle.

_"Bon, encore merci." _Souris-je.

_"Alors, quoi de prévu aujourd'hui?" _Demanda Alice.

_"Rien d'autre à part le football après l'école. Je ne dois pas lui acheter des affaires, si?"_ Je ne pensais même pas à me rappeler de ce genre de trucs.

_"Non. Ils ont déjà tout. Les parents absolument fans apportent leur touche personelle mais tu n'as rien d'autres à amener à part ton fils."_

_"Bien. Et toi? Quel est ton programme?"_

_"Je dois aller travailler plus tard mais je devrais avoir terminé à temps pour aller rechercher les enfants."_

_"Où est-ce que tu travailles au fait? Je ne pense pas que nous en ayons discuté durant le déjeuner."_

_"Oh, je suis maquilleuse. En fait, mon père me considère comme la personne responsable des vêtements mais il vient tout juste d'inventer ce terme. En gros, je m'assure que tout soit en ordre avant le tournage." _Dit-elle fièrement.

_"Ouah! C'est très glamour." _Gloussai-je.

_"Et toi alors? Je parie que tu as travaillé avec de grandes stars."_ Dit-elle sur un ton détaché comme si elle ne voulait pas en parler.

_"Et bien non, pas vraiment. Je n'ai plus travaillé dans les relations publiques depuis la naissance de Will et il n'y a pas tant de personnes célèbres à Chicago. Juste un tas de gens riches. Je suppose que tu pourrais considérer que je suis publiciste, je m'assure que tout soit en ordre pour les interviews et autres."_

_"Bon, peut-être que tu pourrais bosser avec quelqu'un de connu d'ici."_

_"J'en doute fort, mais on ne sait jamais." _Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

_"Evidemment que tu ne sais pas"_, dit-elle d'une voix futée. _"Dans quelle agence travailles-tu?_

_"Volturi Relations. Ils sont dans le grand building en verre dans le centre-ville."_

_"Tous les buildings du centre sont grand et en verre." _Pouffa-t-elle._ "Mais je vois de quoi tu parles."_

_"Donc, pour en revenir aux entraînements de football, est-ce difficile?"_ Demandai-je, un peu inquiète pour mon petit garçon.

_"Non, ça va. Tous les garçons se contentent de courir avec le ballon. C'est un moment de pur plaisir, rien de bien sérieux."_

_"Bien. Je pense que Will aura besoin d'un exutoire pour toute cette énergie. Je ne peux pas gérer ça seule." Ris-je._

_"Je te comprends. Démétri ne sait pas rester assis sans bouger. C'est assez dingue."_

_"J'ai hâte."_ Dis-je, sarcastique.

Nous restâmes debout quelques minutes à simplement regarder les enfants qui jouaient dans la cage à écureuil et en buvant doucement notre café.

_"Mon frère sera là." _Dit-elle en remuant les sourcils.

_"Oh bon sang Alice, tu dois arrêter avec ça. Je n'aurai certainement pas besoin de toi pour avoir des rendez-vous ou pour trouver quelqu'un de spécial. J'ai déjà essayé donc j'y vais doucement."_

_"Je ne faisais que le remarquer."_

_"Je ne crois pas Alice."_

_"Mais il est tellement seul"_, supplia-t-elle. _"Il n'a que ses enfants et il essaie de se convaincre qu'il est heureux mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ca se voit, tout le monde le voit."_

_"Donc tu veux que j'aille à un rendez-vous par pitié pour ton frère?"_

_"Ou à un vrai rendez-vous…"_

_"Laisse tomber Alice. On change de sujet."_

_"Ok, ok."_

Alice dut aller travailler donc je passai le reste de la journée à la maison et laissai César vagabonder. Je découvris que c'était un chien dont on pouvait facilement s'occuper, s'il n'agissait pas comme un fou dès que mon fils s'y mettait. Je décidai de préparer un grand repas pour Will afin qu'il mange à son retour du football.

Je cuisinai ce qu'il préférait: poulet frit, pommes de terre écrasées, macaroni, fromage et brocolis. Je priai tous les Saints pour que Will mange tout ce que je lui donnai, peu importait ce que c'était. Depuis qu'il était né, il avait été capable de tout manger sauf des bananes, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Les légumes n'avaient jamais été un problème et il recevait donc toutes les vitamines nécessaires.

Je finis de préparer l'énorme repas et me rendis compte qu'il me restait dix minutes pour aller à l'école. Will ne me pardonnerait jamais s'il était en retard à son premier entraînement à cause de moi. J'arrivai à l'école au moment où la cloche sonna. Will me rejoignit en courant et il sauta dans la voiture.

_"Allez maman. Vas-y." _Cria-t-il de l'arrière.

_"Calme-toi mon poussin. Ça s'est bien passé à l'école?"_

_"C'était marrant. J'ai un super meilleur ami maintenant. Il s'appelle Démétri et il joue aussi au football. C'est le fils d'Alice. Tu te souviens maman? On l'a rencontrée le premier jour."_

_"Son neveu mon cœur. Alice n'a pas d'enfant. Démétri est son neveu." _Gloussai-je.

_"C'est la même chose. On va se retrouver là-bas. Va plus vite maman." _Dit-il en poussant l'arrière de mon siège.

_"Je ne veux pas qu'on meure. Mon Dieu. On a du chemin à parcourir avant d'y arriver."_

_"Non, Démétri dit que si on arrive plus tôt, on pourra courir avec les autres garçons avant l'entraînement."_

J'arrivai au terrain de football du parc quelques minutes plus tard et Will sortit de la voiture mais je l'interpellai.

_"Hé Will! Tu dois changer de vêtements." _Criai-je.

_"Ooooh maman. Allez. Je vois déjà Démétri là-bas!"_ Me dit-il en pointant le groupe de garçons qui jouaient à chat.

_"Alors tu dois te dépêcher et te changer. Tu ne vas pas salir tes vêtements d'école."_

J'emmenai Will aux toilettes non loin du terrain et j'attendis à l'extérieur pendant qu'il se changeait pour mettre son short de gym et un T-shirt. Je remarquai la présence des paparazzis qui préparaient leurs caméras et je me dis qu'il devait y avoir un enfant de star ici.

Will sortit des sanitaires et me jeta ses vêtements avant de courir vers le terrain de football.

_"Fais attention." _Criai-je.

_"Ok maman."_

J'allai me placer près du stand et pris un granita (NDLR: boisson sucrée avec de la glace pilée) avant d'apercevoir Alice assise dans les gradins avec d'autres parents que je connaissais de l'école.

_"Salut. Enfin tu es là." _Alice me tira sur le siège à côté d'elle. _"J'ai écouté ses hyènes glousser pendant les trente dernières minutes."_

_"Désolée. Will devait se changer." _Je bus une gorgée de ma boisson.

_"Pas de problème. Alors, ta journée?"_

_"Bonne. Je me repose avant d'aller travailler demain. Mes vacances sont terminées." _Dis-je.

_"Comment vas-tu faire avec Will après la fin des cours?"_

_"Et bien, je ne travaille pas tous les jours mais lorsque c'est le cas, il peut rester à la garderie de l'école." _Dis-je en haussant les épaules. _"Je suppose que je devrai vérifier ça."_

_"Ne te stresse pas. Je peux le prendre et le déposer à son entraînement. A quelle heure termines-tu?"_

_"A peu près à l'heure où l'entraînement se termine."_

_"Alors c'est parfait. Tu pourras le reprendre ici tous les jours."_

_"Merci, ça serait génial. Tu es sûre que ça ne t'ennuie pas?"_

_"Mais non, vraiment. Regarde comme ils sont copains." _Rayonna-t-elle.

_"Tu es incroyable Alice. On dirait un enfant." _Ris-je.

_"C'est ce que mon grand frère dit."_

L'entraînement débuta et le groupe de plus ou moins cent garçons fut divisé en douze équipes et leurs conversations furent interrompues pour que les garçons rencontrent leur coach et leurs coéquipiers.

_"Oh mon Dieu, Will et Démétri sont dans la même équipe." _Dit-il Alice en tapant des mains.

_"Il va falloir que je rencontre Démétri. Will n'arrête pas de parler de lui."_

_"Pareil pour nous. Attends ici, je vais chercher ma nièce pour que tu la rencontres." _Alice sauta des gradins et courut jusqu'à un arbre où se trouvait un groupe de filles qui semblaient avoir entre neuf et dix ans.

Elle revint en tenant la main d'une magnifique jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui était tout aussi pétillante qu'Alice. Elle était petite et avait de grands yeux bleus qui brillaient au soleil. Même à son âge, on pouvait déjà prédire qu'elle serait d'une beauté incroyablement saisissante.

_"Bella, voici ma nièce Danielle." _Dit Alice en me l'amenant.

_"Salut." _Je tendis ma main pour qu'elle la serre mais elle ne fit que m'observer bizarrement.

Et là, elle éclata de rire. Je ne savais pas ce qui l'amusait autant mais elle était presque en train de se rouler par terre tout en s'esclaffant.

_"Hum… Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait?" _Demandai-je, hésitante.

_"Non, elle est simplement grossière." _Répondit Alice, furieuse. _"Danielle, tu arrêtes ça!"_

_"Je suis désolée tante Alice mais c'est la femme dont je te parlais, celle du magasin de glaces dimanche, celle qui est tombée et qui nous a fait rire." _Dit-elle tout en continuant à rire.

Attendez, quoi? Est-ce qu'elle parle du jour où je suis tombée sur les fesses en face d'Edward Cullen?

Je ne me rappelais pas avoir vu quelqu'un d'autre mais comme je l'avais expliqué, il aurait pu y avoir un éléphant dans la pièce que je ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

_**Bordel de merde.**_

_"Attends… tu es la fille à la crème glacée?" _Demanda Alice qui tentait de retenir son propre rire.

A ce moment-là, Danielle était sur ses genoux et elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne pensais pas que c'était amusant mais peut-être que cela serait différent si ce n'était pas moi la victime.

_"Je suppose." _Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Et c'est là que les pièces commencèrent à s'emboîter dans ma tête.

Si Danielle était présente le jour où j'ai rencontré Edward, cela signifiait qu'elle était là avec lui puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autres adultes dans le magasin à ce moment précis. Cela voulait donc dire que Danielle était la fille d'Edward. Alors si elle était la nièce d'Alice, Alice était forcément la sœur d'Edward. Alice était une Cullen et son frère était Edward Cullen.

Je regardai le terrain de football et vis mon fils lutter contre un garçon aux cheveux couleur bronze qui devait être Démétri. Il était le neveu d'Alice donc le fils d'Edward.

C'était bien ma chance.

_**Double, triple bordel de merde.**_

_"Tu m'as rendue heureuse pour la journée." _Danielle tendit sa main. _"Je suis Dani."_

Je sursautai mais mon esprit était complètement hors-service. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

_"Je dois aller à ma voiture." _Il restait encore une heure avant la fin de l'entraînement, je pouvais donc attendre dans la voiture que Will ait terminé puis nous déménagerions. Sérieusement. Je déteste Los Angeles.

Je me relevai de mon siège et me dirigeai si rapidement vers le parking que je percutai quelque chose de dur, en pulvérisant mon granita rouge un peu partout. J'entendis un halètement collectif des spectateurs et sentis quelques paires d'yeux sur moi.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un mur mais cela aurait pu car c'était très solide. Je sentis une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de moi alors que je tombai au sol. Après m'être stabilisée, je cherchai un moyen de trouver une formule pour ne pas me sentir gênée. J'avais peur de lever les yeux parce qui que soit la personne que j'avais heurtée, j'allais devoir lui acheter un nouveau T-shirt depuis que j'avais ruiné le sien.

_"Je suis désolée Monsieur." _ Je commençai à frotter la glace rouge de son T-shirt et levai la tête pour voir ses yeux verts, d'un vert émeraude.

_**Triple, quadruple bordel de merde sur un putain de volcan.**_

_"Bella, voici mon frère Edward"_, dit Alice, contente d'elle. _"Je suppose que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés." _Rit-elle.

Edward me regarda, confus pendant une seconde mais sa mémoire fit le lien. _"Je vous ai déjà vu avant. Le magasin de glaces, non?"_

Je laissai tomber ma tête aussitôt et remarquai la glace rouge à terre. Elle recouvrait ses chaussures et je pouvais parier que mon visage était dix fois plus rouge que la couleur artificielle de mon granita qui inondait son T-shirt.

Je geignis et tentai de dire quelque chose mais j'étais tellement au-delà de l'embarras que j'arrivais tout juste à respirer correctement.

_"Vous allez bien?" _Me demanda sa voix douce et j'essayai à nouveau de parler mais j'en fus incapable.

_"Bella, sérieusement. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça." _Dit Alice.

_"Je dois y aller." _ Annonçai-je d'une voix calme à peine audible.

Je courus aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la voiture et je ne relevai même pas la tête même si j'aurais pu, histoire que je connaissance mon palmarès. Je verrouillai les portières et fus à l'intérieur en un temps record. Dès que la portière fut fermée, je frappai ma tête contre le volant et tentai de ne pas pleurer mais mes émotions débordaient.

Était-ce ce à quoi ma vie était réduite? Tomber sur les fesses dans des cafés-glaciers? Renverser des granitas sur les gens? Ruiner les vies des stars?

Je ne m'étais pas seulement mise dans l'embarras devant tous ces parents car j'avais aussi renversé ma boisson sur l'acteur le plus sexy, magnifique et célèbre de la planète.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi?

Il devait sans doute penser que j'étais stupide garde qui ne savait pas marcher droit.

_Toc toc toc_

Qu'est-ce que c'était bon sang? Sans doute rien.

_Toc toc toc_

Encore ce bruit. Merde.

Je relevai la tête du volant et je LE vis regarder par la fenêtre.

_**Qu'est-ce que je devais faire?**_

J'étais là, à observer son magnifique visage, et je me demandai s'il voulait vraiment parler ou s'il était juste venu pour se foutre de moi. Il avait ce sourire en coin sur le visage qui m'impressionna mais ses yeux étaient profonds et me montraient qu'il devait me dire quelque chose.

J'allumai le moteur et descendis la vitre.

Il pouvait toujours courir pour que je parle en premier.

_"Hum… salut. Il semblerait que dès que nous nous rencontrons, une catastrophe survient." _Rit-il.

_"Ouai. C'est ma malchance. Vous devriez rester loin de moi."_

_**Arrête de lui adresser la parole idiote. Tu te mets encore plus dans l'embarras.**_

_"Et bien, peut-être que nous devrions nous asseoir et y aller doucement."_

_"Je suis tellement désolée pour votre T-shirt." _Je fixai bêtement son T-shirt blanc qui était repeint en rouge. Etonnamment, il restait l'acteur le plus élégant que j'ai jamais vu.

_"Pas de souci. Ce n'était même pas le mien. Vous allez bien?"_

_"Ouai. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas?" _Dis-je en baissant la tête.

_"Vous vous êtes enfuie si vite que j'ai crus que vous alliez faire une crise cardiaque."_

_"C'était presque ça. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir fait ça et puis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, je suis tombée sur les fesses. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi?"_

_"Je vous trouve fascinante. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous._ Dit-il en levant la tête. Comme moi , il semblait lui aussi surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire.

_**Comment pouvait-il penser que j'étais fascinante? Il ne savait sans doute pas ce que ce mot signifiait.**_

_"Je peux vous payer un autre T-shirt. Je ne l'avais vraiment pas fait exprès." _Le suppliai-je.

_"Que dites-vous de sortir de votre voiture et d'en discuter?" _Il rit et tenta de m'attirer hors de mon sanctuaire.

_"Non, je vais juste rester là jusqu'à ce que Will ait terminé. Il ne reste que quelques minutes."_

_"Attendez, vous êtes la mère de Will? Le Will dont Démétri n'arrête pas de parler?" _Demanda-t-il et j'acquiesçai. _"Là, vous devez vraiment sortir pour que nous fassions les présentations d'usage."_

_"Heureuse de vous rencontrer." _Répliquai-je.

_"Bien, je suppose que notre rencontre n'était pas vraiment une coïncidence."_

_"Je suppose, oui."_

_"S'il vous plaît, sortez de votre voiture." _J'avais tout à fait prévu de dire lui non mais en regardant son visage, je ne pus rien lui refuser. S'il voulait me tuer avec une fourche, je l'aurais laissé faire.

_"Très bien. Mais laissez-moi vous donner de l'argent pour votre nouveau T-shirt." _J'ouvris doucement la portière et sortis de la voiture.

Je la fermai et m'appuyai contre, les bras croisés et la tête rivée au sol.

_"Salut."_ Il tendit la main vers moi et j'essayai de reculer mais la voiture me bloqua.

Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de la serrer. Il y eut une secousse qui passa de mon cerveau à mes genoux et je ressentis le besoin de retourner dans la voiture pour ne pas tomber.

_**Fais-t-en une raison Bella, c'est l'heure d'être une adulte.**_

Je me redressai plus et essayai de paraître plus confiante même si tout s'effritait lorsque j'observais son magnifique visage.

_"Je m'appelle Bella Swan." _Dis-je d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement.

_"Très heureux de vous rencontrer Bella Swan. Je suis Edward Cullen."_

Le son de mon nom prononcé par sa voix grave et soyeuse me fit presque trembler. Je n'avais jamais été aussi allumée de toute ma vie.

_**Arrête ça Bella. Tu n'es pas une de ces adolescentes remplies d'hormones. Sois une adulte.**_

_"Je suppose que nos garçons semblent s'apprécier."_

_"Ouai. Démétri m'a supplié d'inviter Will depuis vendredi passé."_

Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi et je sentis son odeur. C'était beaucoup trop pour l'ancienne adolescente pleine d'hormones que j'étais; mon sous-vêtement devint légèrement humide et je collai mes jambes l'une à l'autre pour essayer de stopper le plaisir qui se propageait dans tout mon corps. Il sentait… incroyablement bon. C'était doux, musqué et… viril. Qu'est-ce qu'il utilisait dans la douche?

_**Non. Ne pense pas à lui sous la douche.**_

_"Ouai."_

Ce fut tout ce que je pus dire. Poursuivez-moi en justice.

Puis il éclata subitement de rire alors que je rougissais parce que j'avais encore dû faire une boulette.

Bordel. Et je m'y prenais si bien.

_"Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?" _Le cassai-je.

_"Je me dis juste que les deux seules fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous êtes tombée ou avez glissé toute seule. Vous rendez ma vie intéressante."_

_"Je suis contente de vous amuser." _Je rouvris la portière de ma voiture mais il la referma avant que je ne puisse y entrer.

_"Allez, excusez-moi. Je n'avais simplement jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous." _Rit-il.

Là, j'étais énervée. Qui pensait-il être pour se moquer de moi? Il ne me connaissait pas.

_"Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous faites là?"_ Demandai-je puissamment.

_"Démétri. Il est dans la même équipe que Will." _Répondit-il. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et j'en tombai presque. Il était sexy à se damner sans même le faire exprès et je dus mettre ma main derrière mon dos pour ne pas l'attaquer.

_"Oh, bien sûr." _Je rougis parce que cette réponse était logique.

Je n'avais même pas enregistré le fait que je parlais avec un acteur célèbre jusqu'à ce que trois flashes photos me parviennent de côté.

_"Hé Edward, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?" _Demanda le gars avec la caméra.

_"Bien Charles. Et vous?" _Répondit-il calmement.

_"Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec votre T-shirt?" _Demanda-t-il en prenant une autre photo.

_"Cette charmante dame a renversé son granita sur moi." _Dit-il en me désignant.

_"C'est votre petite-amie?" _Demanda un autre type.

_"Non, juste quelqu'un qui a renversé sa boisson sur moi." _Grogna-t-il.

_"Comment pensez-vous que Tanya régirait?"_

_"Je vous ai dit que nous étions seulement amis." _Soupira-t-il.

_"Oh, d'accord. Merci pour les photos. Passez une bonne journée."_

Tout s'était passé si vite que je n'avais pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Les caméramans partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus puis le silence se fit de nouveau.

_"Est-ce que cela vous embête?" _Demanda Edward, soucieux.

_"Hum… non. J'y ai déjà été confrontée. Aucun problème." _J'agitai la tête.

_"Vraiment?" _Il fit un signe de la tête alors qu'il semblait beaucoup réfléchir.

_"Quoi?"_

_"Ce n'est rien. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que vous restiez calme. D'autres femmes avant vous ont posé pour leurs photos ou plongé dans leur voiture." _Ricana-t-il.

_"Non. J'avais l'habitude quand je travaillais dans les relations publiques donc ils ne me dérangent pas."_

_**Et puis, mon ex-mari était assez célèbre donc ils étaient un peu partout.**_

_**Non. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça.**_

_"Quand vous travailliez dans les relations publiques?" _Demanda-t-il.

_"Ouai, j'ai fait une pause carrière et je retourne travailler demain en fait."_

Il était sur le point de me dire quelque chose mais j'entendis Will crier après moi alors qu'il était sur le terrain. Il courut vers nous avec Démétri sur les talons ainsi qu'Alice et Danielle qui suivaient de près.

_"Maman. Tout le monde raconte que tu as renversé ton granita sur Monsieur Cullen. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" _Dit-il, embarrassé.

_"Oh ouai. Tu me connais bien. Ca s'est bien passé au football?" _Demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

Il arqua son sourcil. _"Bien. Pourquoi tu as versé ça sur son T-shirt?" _Dit-il en pointant la tâche sur le torse d'Edward.

_"Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès. C'était un accident." _Répondit Edward.

_"Elle est vraiment désolée."_ Will s'approcha d'Edward et tapota son bras comme s'il était mon père. Edward fut surpris par l'attitude mature de Will et je secouai la tête parce qu'il se comportait toujours ainsi.

_"Aucun problème, promis."_ Ricana Edward.

_"Bon, puisque tout est réglé, et si on allait ailleurs qu'au soleil?" _Suggéra Alice. _"Pizza les enfants?"_ Demanda-t-elle et les deux garçons commencèrent à crier. Dani roula simplement des yeux.

_"On peut maman?" _Demanda Will.

_"Je ne crois pas. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire et tu es sans doute très fatigué."_

_"Allez, s'il te plaaaît." _Démétri et Will se mirent tous les deux à genoux et me supplièrent.

_"Ouai, allez maman." _Edward bouda et j'en mourus presque parce qu'il était sacrément mignon même en me faisant faussement la tête. Je pensai à mon énorme repas à la maison qui allait tomber à l'eau, mais ma volonté s'évapora en le regardant dans les yeux.

_"Je suppose que ça marche." _Je soupirai et ce fut le délire pour les garçons.

_"Est-ce que je peux aller en voiture avec Démétri et Monsieur Cullen?"_ Demanda Will.

_"S'il est d'accord."_

_"C'est bon, et appelle-moi Edward s'il te plaît. Monsieur Cullen, c'est pour mon père."_

_**Merde. Carlisle Cullen. Le roi d'Hollywood.**_

_"Allez les garçons. On y va avant que ça ne soit plein à craquer." _Edward les conduisit jusqu'à sa Volvo grise qui avait une griffe rouge vif sur le pare-chocs.

_**Seigneur, ne me dites pas que c'est le destin parce que ça en fait déjà trop pour aujourd'hui.**_

* * *

.  
_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours sympa de savoir si tout le monde a apprécié! ;)_  
.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Coucou tout le monde!_

Je vais me répéter encore et encore et encore, mais merci mille fois de me lire et de laisser un petit commentaire! :)

Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise! Je ne fais que la traduire mais si vous arrivez à vous plonger dedans, je suppose que je fais bien ma part du job! ;)

Bella est une véritable maladroite mais c'est pour cela qu'on l'aime. Quant à Edward, et bien... il reste Edward! Lol :P

Et puisque je parle de **lui**, je vous le laisse pour ce chapitre! So, enjoy! ;D

A tout bientôt, prenez soin de vous!

_ValouPili_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Twilight appartient exclusivement à Stephenie Meyer mais ce petit bijou provient de l'imaginaire très foisonnant de **Johnnyboy7**! Retrouvez le lien de sa fiction sur mon _profil_!

* * *

•

**SON NOM**

•

_._  
_.  
_  
**Point de vue d'Edward  
**  
_._  
_._

Elle s'appelait Bella.

J'étais heureux d'enfin connaître le nom de la fille que j'avais sauvée dans le magasin de crèmes glacées.

Ok, sauver était peut-être un peu exagéré mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle. Elle était si différente et unique en son genre. Je ne la connaissais même pas mais je savais qu'elle ne ressemblait à personne.

Dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, du surprenant en sortait.

Je me réveillai tard ce matin parce que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. Je m'occupai du petit-déjeuner de Démétri et Dani avant qu'Alice ne les amène à l'école et je retournai à l'étage pour me reposer encore un peu.

Le téléphone me réveilla, il vibra jusqu'à ce que je décroche. Et je découvris que mes vacances étaient terminées.

Ma père était au téléphone et me parlait de refaire certaines scènes la semaine prochaine parce que Tanya avaient encore tout foutu en l'air. Carlisle était un perfectionniste et si une scène ne lui plaisait pas, alors nous devions la refaire jusqu'au résultat souhaité. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait remporté six Oscars. Ne posez pas de questions au patron.

J'avais pu profiter d'une semaine de congé mais mon père voulait que je revienne sur le plateau de tournage pour terminer certaines choses. Je détestais aller travailler lorsque j'avais promis à mes enfants que ce ne serait pas le cas, mais le devoir m'appelait et je savais qu'ils comprendraient. Ils m'encourageaient toujours à tourner dans des films parce qu'ils disaient adorer les regarder, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que mon absence les blessait plus qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître.

Après cet appel, je décidai qu'il était temps de me lever et dès que je fus lavé, habillé et eut mangé quelque chose, les entraînements de football avaient déjà commencé. J'adorais vraiment regarder Démétri jouer parce qu'il aimait ça, puis il était assez bon. C'était du football poussin donc les enfants n'avaient pas à jouer de manière compliquée ou à suivre des règles strictes mais mon garçon était rapide donc il jouait souvent avec le ballon.

Je courus jusqu'au terrain et arrivai au moment où les équipes venaient d'être séparées. J'allais sans doute un rien trop vite mais j'essayai de parvenir jusqu'au terrain comme je l'avais promis à Démétri.

La seconde suivante, je me retrouvai avec le T-shirt recouvert d'une fraîche substance visqueuse rouge qui s'infiltrait jusque dans mes os. Je frissonnai violemment avant de réaliser que la personne qui m'avait percutée était en train de tomber. Je tendis les bras et l'attrapai.

Mon corps entra en contact avec le sien et un parfum de vanille remplit mon cerveau. Je ne savais absolument pas qui c'était mais elle sentait incroyablement bon et était tendre dans mes bras.

Elle commença à frotter frénétiquement mon T-shirt et je n'arrivai pas vraiment à réfléchir à ce qu'il se produisait parce que c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

La créature leva la tête et je vis à nouveau du chocolat.

_**Magnifique.**_

C'était elle, la fille rencontrée au magasin de crèmes glacées. Que faisait-elle ici?

Les rougissements apparurent dès qu'elle réalisa qui j'étais et je voulus presque tendre la main et prendre ses joues en coupe pour sentir sa chaleur, et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?**_

Peut-être que mon esprit était trop blasé la dernière fois que nous nous étions rencontrés parce qu'il me semblait qu'elle était plus belle encore aujourd'hui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de parcourir son corps des yeux. Elle était petite, mais pas aussi mince qu'Alice, et ses courbes étaient couvertes d'un jeans et d'un T-shirt. Ses cheveux couleur noisette coulaient le long de son dos et rayonnaient au soleil. Heureusement que je portais des lunettes de soleil car elle ne put voir mes yeux suivre la courbe gracieuse de son cou et admirer sa peau de porcelaine. Je luttai contre mon besoin d'être plus proche pour découvrir la couleur exacte de ses grands yeux.

Vivre à Hollywood m'avait évidemment permis d'être entouré par des gens magnifiques tout au long de ma vie mais elle était… exceptionnelle.

Elle courut jusqu'à sa voiture avant que j'aie eu la chance de dire quelque chose et je ressentis le besoin de la suivre mais Alice m'arrêta avant que je n'aille trop loin.

_"Edward, laisse-la juste se calmer. Je pense qu'elle est gênée." _Dit-elle.

_"Pourquoi?"_

_"Est-ce que tu as vu l'état de ton T-shirt?" _Ricana-t-elle.

_"Oh, ouai."_ Je retirai le reste de glace mais pour l'instant, c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

J'allai la chercher quelques minutes plus tard pour la convaincre de sortir de sa voiture. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais lui dire mais il fallait que je lui montre que ce n'était pas sa faute, il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit dure avec elle-même pour ça. Mon Dieu, je crois que j'ai piqué ce T-shirt dans la loge des costumes.

Nous parlâmes. Nous avions en fait une conversation qui n'impliquait aucun trébuchement et je fus surpris par la facilité avec laquelle je discutai avec elle. Elle ne semblait pas se soucier de mon statut à Hollywood et oublia même l'espace d'un instant qui j'étais… jusqu'à ce que je voie des flashes d'appareils photos.

Ma première réaction fut de la protéger parce que je ne savais pas quelle serait la sienne mais si je l'avais fait, les magazines auraient commencé à en faire tout un foin. La meilleure manière de les ignorer se résumait à être sympa et souriant et là, ils repartaient rapidement.

Après que Charles et ses amis ont pris leurs photos, elle sembla indifférente. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé et j'étais étonné qu'elle n'ait pas pris ses jambes à son cou comme d'autres personnes le feraient. Une fois de plus, elle me surprit et garda son calme tout au long de la bousculade même si j'aperçus les magnifiques rougeurs de retour sur ses joues.

Je rencontrai enfin l'insaisissable Will dont mon fils parlait sans arrêt et découvris qu'il était aussi étonnant que sa mère. Je ne lui avais parlé qu'une minute mais déjà je découvris qu'il était bien plus mature pour son âge. C'était un garçon de cinq ans avec un esprit d'une personne de quarante ans.

En conduisant jusqu'à la pizzeria avec les enfants qui jouaient à l'arrière, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder la petite Prius noire dans le rétroviseur qui me suivait de près. La vitre était ouverte, le vent balayait les longs cheveux bruns de Bella dans tous les sens et il semblait noyer son visage dans une mer de boucles et d'enchevêtrements.

_"Papa, Will peut rester dormir cette nuit?" _Demanda Démétri à l'arrière.

Il fallait que je reste concentré. _"Hum… pas ce soir mon grand. Tu as école demain. Peut-être ce weekend?" _Suggérai-je et les garçons se mirent à crier.

_"Vous devez vraiment vous taire. J'essaie de lire." _Les cassa Dani.

_"C'est ok Dani. Ne sois pas triste que j'ai des amis et toi non." _Ricana Démétri avant de recevoir une tape de sa sœur.

_"Ok, ça suffit derrière. On se calme." _Dis-je avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé.

_"Tu devrais demander à ta maman si tu peux rester ce weekend. On pourra jouer à la Xbox et mon chien Coco est très gentil. On pourra jouer au football avec lui." _Divagua Démétri en parlant tout excité à Will.

_"On a un chien depuis hier. Il s'appelle César et il est 'énormissime'". _Will écarta ses bras le plus possible et je dus rire en entendant le faux mot qu'il avait utilisé.

Nous arrivâmes à la pizzeria un peu plus tard et je me garai à la seule place de parking que je trouvai. Bella suivit Alice autour du bâtiment où il y avait plus de places. Elles nous attendirent à la portée d'entrée alors que je faisais descendre les enfants de ma voiture.

_"Maman, je peux rester dormir chez Démétri ce weekend?" _Will courut jusqu'à Bella et elle me regarda timidement.

_"On verra mon cœur. Tout le monde est très occupé pour le moment. On en reparlera quand on sera à la maison, d'accord?" _Dit-elle doucement.

_"Ok."_

_"Oh zut." _Dit Alice en faisant la moue exagérément.

_"Quoi?" _Demandai-je alors qu'elle regardait son téléphone.

_"Papa a besoin de moi pour maquiller Tanya." _L'air d'Alice aurait pu paraître innocent si je ne lisais pas en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. C'étaient certains des inconvénients lorsque l'on avait des acteurs dans la famille; le mensonge est comme une seconde nature.

_"Vraiment? Je lui ai parlé aujourd'hui et il n'avait pas prévu de recommencer le tournage avant quelques jours." _Dis-je pour la mettre en porte-à-faux.

_"Hum… ouai. Je suppose qu'il a changé d'avis. Au revoir Bella." _Elle la prit dans ses bras puis se tourna vers moi. _"A plus tard." _Et elle repartit.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, cette situation semblait avoir été planifiée.

Bella paraissait horrifiée au vu de son visage et je la vis reculement doucement, comme si elle tentait de repartir vers sa voiture.

Super. Maintenant, j'allais devoir m'asseoir et manger avec cette femme qui pensait sans doute que j'étais stupide, une star complaisante qui tentait de la mettre dans son lit.

Je conduisis tout le monde à l'intérieur de la pizzeria et un serveur, qui sembla faire une attaque cardiaque lorsque nous entrâmes, nous installa dans le fond. Démétri et Dani s'assirent, chacun l'un de chaque côté de moi et Bella et Will se mirent en face de nous.

Dès que nous fûmes installés, Démétri me supplia pour que lui et Will aillent jouer dans la salle de jeux, qui était à deux pas de notre table. Je lui donnai de l'argent et ils partirent. Dani resta avec nous et fit ses devoirs. Nous commandâmes les boissons et nous attendîmes, gênés, nos pizzas. Le silence était vraiment très lourd.

_"Donc, si je me souviens bien, vous venez d'emménager ici?" _Commençai-je et j'observai sa beauté.

Quelque chose chez elle me rendait tout excité. Il fallait que je me concentre parce que ma libido faisait battre mon cœur dans mes oreilles.

_**Pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais ainsi avec cette femme?**_

_"Ouai. Will et moi avons quitté Chicago et nous sommes arrivés ici la semaine dernière."_

_"Wow, Chicago. C'est impressionnant. Pourquoi êtes-vous partis, sans indiscrétion?"_

_"C'était juste un nouveau départ." _Répondit-elle rapidement comme s'il s'agissait d'une réponse préenregistrée. Attitude typique de l'acteur. Si je ne la connaissais pas un minimum, j'aurais tout de suite pensé qu'elle était dans le business. Elle était très bonne à ce jeu-là, presque naturelle.

_"Cela me semble logique mais pourquoi Los Angeles? Vous auriez pu choisir une ville plus mouvementée!" _Ris-je.

Elle mordit sa lèvre rose pleine et j'en gémis presque. J'étais vraiment allumé.

_"Ouai. Je regrette un peu mon choix maintenant."_ Dit-elle calmement et elle commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains sous la table.

_"Ne le soyez pas. J'aime vous avoir ici."_ Je souris et réalisai que je flirtais. Elle me regarda au travers des ces longs cils et des rougeurs revinrent sur ses joues. Elles étaient encore plus prononcées que les précédentes.

_"Dans l'intérêt de Démétri bien sûr. Il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis donc Will est bon pour lui." _Ajoutai-je dans l'espoir qu'elle n'ait pas noté mon erreur.

Elle resta silencieuse une minute avant de se reprendre. _"Ouai. Ils ont l'air vraiment heureux."_ Acquiesça-t-elle en regardant l'aire de jeux où les garçons semblaient passer le meilleur moment de leur vie en sautant sur une machine à danser.

_"Tu aimes les maths?" _Demanda Bella à Dani alors qu'elle gribouillait sur ses devoirs. _"Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé quand j'allais à l'école."_

J'avais complètement oublié la présence de ma fille assise à côté de moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève de table.

_"Je vais à la toilette." _Lâcha-t-elle et elle s'en alla en piétinant.

_"Désolé pour ça." _Dis-je embarrassé par le comportement de ma fille.

_"Pas de problème. J'étais à peu près pareille à son âge."_

Lorsque Dani revint, nos pizzas étaient déjà là et les garçons dévorèrent presque tous les morceaux avant que nous ayons eu le temps d'avoir des serviettes.

Il fallait vraiment voir la scène, mais je les comprenais puisqu'ils venaient tout juste de courir sur un terrain de football.

Nous avons bavardé et je réalisai que je parlais vraiment avec Bella; je ne faisais pas que répondre aux questions comme j'en avais l'habitude. Elle était intelligente et ses propos m'impressionnaient. Je ne voulais pas paraître obsédé mais j'étais suspendu à ses lèvres. Plus les secondes passaient, plus je l'appréciais.

Cela ne faisait même pas deux heures et j'étais complètement obnubilé. Du son de sa voix à ses yeux qui brillaient lorsqu'elle parlait, et ne me parlez pas de ses rougissements. Elle était incroyablement attachante mais sexy à la fois. Dieu, dès qu'elle mordait sa lèvre, je devais me retenir de gémir.

_**Est-ce que j'aimais bien cette femme?**_

Je pense que oui.

Nous nous quittâmes à la porte de la pizzeria et quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi ne voulut pas la voir partir. Je voulais encore lui parler et en apprendre plus, mais pourquoi? Qui était-elle et pourquoi avait-elle un tel contrôle sur moi? Je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

Je conduisis ma petite famille à la maison, plongé dans de nouvelles pensées tourbillonnantes. Je m'arrêtai dans l'allée du garage et je vis la Porsche jaune vif d'Alice.

_**Super!**_

_"Tout le monde à l'étage et à la douche! Pas de jeu ce soir." _Dis-je alors que Dani et Démétri sortaient de la voiture.

_"Papa, tu as dit que je pourrais regarder la télé."_ Se plaignit Démétri.

_"Il est tard maintenant. Tu t'es assez amusé à la pizzeria. Je parie que tu as des devoirs à faire et quand tu auras terminé, il sera trop tard." _Grondai-je.

_"D'accord papa." _Démétri baissa la tête, signe qu'il était trop fatigué pour argumenter.

J'entrai et les enfants allèrent à l'étage. Je vis Alice assise dans la cuisine.

_"Sors d'ici"_, lui dis-je avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de me poser des questions. A voir son expression, je savais qu'elle voulait me cuisiner.

_"Comment était la pizza?" _Demanda-t-elle, faussement timide.

_"C'était super. On s'est beaucoup amusés." _Dis-je rapidement et je fis la vaisselle qui était dans l'évier.

Je pouvais presque entendre ma sœur rouler des yeux.

_"Et avec Bella, ça s'est bien passé?"_ Elle vint près de moi et m'aida à essuyer.

_"Elle était sympa." _Soupirai-je.

_"Sympa?"_

_"Ouai, sympa."_

_"Moi, je pense qu'elle est jolie."_ Rit-elle.

Je ne répondis rien parce qu'Alice voulait que je tombe dans son piège et je n'étais pas prêt à ce qu'elle soit tout excitée à propos de Bella.

_"Donc… ouai." _Dit-elle.

Je la regardai et elle afficha ce petit air suffisant que je détestais.

_"Quoi?" _Grognai-je.

_"Rien, j'ai simplement vu quelque chose."_

_"Et bien arrête de voir des choses, tu me fous mes jetons."_

Son téléphone vibra et elle répondit rapidement. _"Ok, je te vois demain alors. Jasper vient de rentrer à la maison." _Elle me pinça la joue avant de sautiller jusqu'à la porte.

J'allai me coucher cette nuit-là, l'esprit préoccupé par des pensées divergentes. En trois ans, j'avais été à des rendez-vous mais je ne les avais considérés que comme des dîners sympas. Il n'y avait jamais eu de connections avec mes précédents rendez-vous. Les femmes n'étaient que de jolis visages ou des personnes avec qui passer du temps pour ne pas me sentir seul, mais cette femme était… différente. Après la mort d'Irina, j'étais devenu une sorte de chien excité qui utilisait les femmes pour se débarrasser de certaines choses mais ce sentiment était… étrange.

_**Je l'aime bien, mais je ne peux pas.**_

Comment pouvais-je l'apprécier? J'avais l'impression de tromper ma femme, cela semblait idiot mais j'avais prêté serment de n'aimer qu'elle jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Comment pouvais-je revenir sur cette promesse? C'était juste impossible. Irina était mon seul et unique amour. Elle était celle qui avait donné la vie à mes enfants et m'avait donné tout ce que j'avais voulu. Je ne pouvais laisser une autre femme dont j'étais attiré, venir détruire la mémoire d'Irina.

Ce sentiment dans le creux de mon estomac passerait, n'est-ce pas?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin, exténué parce que j'avais passé la nuit à réfléchir. J'avais peur de me lever mais je savais qu'il fallait que je prépare les enfants pour l'école. Je me relevai et allai à la salle de bain.

Je sortis de la douche et vérifiai comme toujours mon téléphone.

_**14 sms. 5 messages vocaux.**_

_**Super.**_

J'appuyai sur la fonction bis pour rappeler mon père parce que c'était lui qui m'appelait le plus souvent.

_"Allo?" _Dit-il d'une voix douce à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

_"Salut papa, désolé de ne pas avoir décroché, j'étais sous la douche."_

_"Bien, je pensais que tu filtrais mes appels." _Rit-il.

_"Bien sûr que non. De quoi as-tu besoin?"_

_"Tu vas me détester mais on doit tourner ces scènes plus tôt que prévu puisque tu vas passer le mois suivant à promouvoir ton nouveau film donc tu dois venir aujourd'hui. On doit le terminer. Tanya a fini de travailler sur son autre projet donc nous pouvons tourner les dernières scènes."_

Je soupirai bruyamment et pinçai l'arête de mon nez. _"Ok papa. Je te rejoins dès que j'ai déposé les enfants."_

_"Merci fils. Je suis désolé pour ça mais je t'ai promis que tu aurais un Oscar avec ce film"_, rit-il, _"je le sens."_

_"Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je travaille papa mais merci pour la motivation." _Ris-je.

_"Pas de problème. Viens aussi vite que possible."_

_"Ok." _Je terminai l'appel et courus m'habiller.

Je nourris le chien, préparai les enfants, mis à réchauffer des burritos congelés dans le micro-ondes et tout le monde fut dehors dans l'heure. J'arrivai assez tôt à l'école et je cherchai presque immédiatement des yeux la beauté aux cheveux bruns que j'avais appris à connaître hier.

_"Passez une bonne journée les enfants." _Je les embrassai sur le front et ils descendirent de la voiture.

J'attendis dans le parking pendant dix minutes mais je ne la vis pas.

_"Elle l'a déposé de l'autre côté." _Dit Alice derrière moi, d'une voix enjouée.

_"Qui?" _Demandai-je en tentant de masquer l'anxiété dans ma voix.

_"Tu ne me feras pas avaler ça. Tu sais bien de qui je parle Edward." _Rit-elle.

_"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là d'ailleurs? Je t'avais dit que je déposais les enfants à l'école aujourd'hui." _Soufflai-je.

_"J'apportais du café à Bella pour que nous puissions discuter. C'est la seule amie que j'ai dans cette ville paumée et qui n'essaie pas de faire la une des magazines. Je l'aime bien. Pourquoi TOI, tu es encore là? J'aurais pu les déposer il y a dix minutes."_

_"Je… euh…" _Je n'arrivai pas à me trouver d'excuse. _"On doit aller travailler Alice. Tais-toi."_

_"N'essaie pas de le cacher Edward. Tu l'aimes bien." _Elle enfonça son doigt dans mon torse.

_"Au travail Alice." _ Je montai dans la Volvo et sortis à toute vitesse du parking avec Alice sur les talons.

Nous conduisîmes juqu'au parking d'Universal à vingt minutes seulement de l'école et je montrai ma carte de sécurité au garde qui la brandit. Nous allâmes jusqu'au bon studio et je sortis de la voiture. Dès que mes pieds touchèrent le sol, Alice était à mes côtés.

_"Alors, tu vas l'inviter à un rendez-vous?" _Dit-elle en bondissant.

_"Non Alice. Je ne l'aime pas." _Mentis-je.

_"Bien sûr que si. Tu le feras comme je t'avais dit que tu le ferais avec Sussie Marckinson en CM1, Macy Gibbons en classe de cinquième, Dorothy Brit en terminale et Irina en première année à l'université." _Dit-elle en comptant les noms sur ses doigts.

_"Tu fourres ton nez partout, tu le sais ça?" _Ris-je.

_"Mais je te connais et je sais que tu l'aimes bien."_

_"Laisse-moi te le répéter une dernière fois. Je. Ne. L'aime. Pas."_

Je pris ma décision à ce moment précis et me convainquis que j'allais passer au-dessus de cet engouement passager que j'éprouvais pour Bella. Elle avait un enfant et avait besoin de se concentrer sur lui comme je le devais avec les miens. Je n'allais pas tromper Irina de toute façon donc j'allais me forcer à me calmer. Nous pouvions être amis puisque nos garçons étaient comme cul et chemise mais je n'avais pas à la reluquer comme si j'étais un harceleur.

_"Ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi Edward." _Soupira Alice et elle partit jusqu'au plan de travail de maquillage où Tanya était assise et en train de lire son script.

J'expirai longuement et me préparai à débuter un autre jour de tournage sur le plateau.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent étranges. C'était le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit. Je découvrais que mon magnifique plan était en réalité merdique parce que mon corps réagissait à Bella plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Notre relation restait normale et nous discutions facilement lorsque nous nous voyions, ce qui voulait dire très peu puisque nous étions tous les deux très occupés par notre travail. Mais quand je la voyais de temps en temps, il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui me conduisait vers elle.

Je remarquai de nombreuses choses chez elle et je voulais en savoir davantage. Je vis chaque changement subtil de son corps lorsqu'elle s'habillait de manière plus professionnelle pour son travail. Un jour, je la vis venir rechercher Will à l'école et j'en étais presque tombé à la renverse en voyant à quel point sa jupe taille-haute épousait son corps, s'arrêtant juste en-dessous de ses genoux. Ses chaussures hautes rendaient ses jambes crémeuses délicieuses et sa blouse en soie mettait en valeur ses formes.

C'était un démon, tout simplement. Elle avait des pouvoirs magiques, des pouvoirs démoniaques qui m'avaient mis sous son charme. Comment pouvais-je décrire cela autrement? Je n'avais jamais été attiré par une femme comme je l'étais par elle. Vraiment jamais.

Will était venu dormir chez nous le weekend comme je lui avais promis et Bella était revenue le chercher le dimanche. Ce fut l'un des jours les plus compliqués parce que je l'avais invitée à rester dîner contre ma bonne raison et j'avais regardé ses lèvres pendant tout le repas. Mon esprit avait été dans le brouillard durant le dîner et elle m'avait complètement fasciné.

Mes compétences en tant qu'acteur ne valaient plus rien autour d'elle et je m'étais planté plusieurs fois en disant des choses que j'aurais dû tenir pour moi. Ses magnifiques yeux chocolat s'étaient élargis, et elle avait mordu sa lèvre inférieure et pleine. Avait-elle seulement idée de ce qu'elle provoquait chez moi? Nous nous étions regardés pendant un temps indéterminé et j'avais ressenti cette étrange énergie qui nous engloutissait.

Plus j'étais captivé par elle, plus je combattais cette attirance. Dès que je pensais à Bella, je ramenais Irina à ma conscience pour combattre ces pensées robustes qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête. Je me sentais coupable de cette attraction envers une femme qui n'était pas la mère de mes enfants, qui n'était pas celle avec qui j'avais partagé mes plus heureux moments, qui n'était pas celle que j'aimais plus que tout.

Je gardais Alice à distance et dès qu'elle me posait des questions sur Bella, je lui mentais ou j'utilisais mes compétences d'acteur. Et là elle repartait en piétinant de manière désinvolte. Le film était terminé mais j'allais être davantage occupé parce que la promotion de mon autre film commençait sur les chapeaux de roues. J'allais avoir des interviews avec la presse, faire des séances photos pour des magazines, des interviews télé,… tout pour que mon nom soit partout. Je détestais cette partie de mon travail mais il fallait le faire, je devrais donc serrer les dents.

**oOoOoOoOo**

J'arrivai sur le plateau en sachant que c'était l'un des derniers jours de tournage, mais j'avais peur de ce que j'allais devoir accomplir. C'était aujourd'hui le jour de l'une des scènes d'amour avec Tanya et je pensais sérieusement faire demi-tour. Les scènes d'amour étaient déjà étranges avec toute l'équipe autour, plus mon père qui dirigeait, mais avec elle, c'était juste horrible. Elle allait s'accrocher à moi comme si elle tenait une corde de sécurité et elle n'abandonnait pas, peu importait la force que je mettais pour la repousser.

_"Salut Eddie. Comment tu vas aujourd'hui?" _Cria Tanya d'une voix aiguë, assise sur sa chaise de maquillage.

_"Tanya." _J'acquiesçai et m'assis à côté d'elle.

Alice commença à appliquer du maquillage sur mon visage et elle affichait un air renfrogné. Tout le monde détestait Tanya autant que moi dans la famille mais elle était l'une des meilleures donc mon père s'assurait de l'avoir pour certains de ses films.

_"Nous allons tourner notre grosse scène aujourd'hui. Tu as hâte?" _Demanda-t-elle.

_"Tanya, arrête de parler. Tu vas ruiner ton maquillage."_ Dit Alice sévèrement.

_"Merci." _Lui soufflai-je.

_"Ok tout le monde. Nous avons beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui donc c'est parti pour les prises et on attaque." _Cria mon père et tout le monde commença à s'activer avec frénésie.

_"Tu es prêt Eddie?" _Sourit Tanya en coin et je grimaçai au surnom qu'elle me donna.

_"Plus prêt que jamais."_

Les deux heures suivantes furent dégoutantes. Il y avait bien trop de peau à mon goût mais il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. La scène fut assez intense avec tous ces grognements, gémissements, cris et nombreux mouvements dans le lit. Tanya semblait aimer ça un peu trop et je détestais penser qu'elle s'imagine avoir une relation avec moi, autre que celle sur le tournage. Mais je pouvais voir ce qu'elle pensait à travers ses yeux.

Et bien sûr, mon père était là pour nous forcer à aller plus loin, et je n'allais pas le contrarier donc je faisais ce qu'il me demandait.

_"Mon Dieu, c'était brutal." _Dis-je en m'asseyant sur la chaise en face du miroir, Emmett à côté de moi.

_"C'était assez chaud. Il va falloir que j'essaie ça avec Rose ce soir." _Il rit et je ne voulus même pas penser à ce qui lui passait par la tête.

_"Mmmhh."_

_"Alors, Alice m'a dit que tu avais un petit faible pour quelqu'un." _Sourit-il en coin.

_"Il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de répandre des mensonges." _Dis-je assez fort pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre depuis la loge des costumes. Elle se retourna et me tira la langue.

_"Quand est-ce que je la rencontre?" _Demanda Emmett.

_"Quand on ira au premier match de Démétri. Son fils est dans la même équipe." _Soupirai-je.

_"Ah, elle a un gosse? C'est pas bon frérot. Tu ne peux pas sortir avec une femme qui a un gosse."_

_"Et pourquoi pas?"_

_"Parce que c'est un nid à problèmes. Il y a trop de facteurs à gérer."_

_"C'est vrai, surtout que tu es un expert en rencontres." _Ris-je.

La seule relation sérieuse qu'Emmett ait eue était avec Rose, qui bizarrement était la sœur de Jasper. Toutes les filles précédentes n'avaient été là que pour le sexe.

_"N'écoute pas Emmett. Bella est douce et Will est le garçon le plus mignon que j'ai vu, à part Démétri bien sûr." _Rit-elle.

_"Tout d'abord, on s'en moque qu'elle ait ou non des enfants parce que personne ne sort avec personne et ensuite, Emmett, tu es la personne la plus stupide qui existe."_

_"C'était juste un conseil d'ami frérot. Alice a dit que cette fille était ton âme sœur ou un truc dans le genre."_ Rit-il.

_"Elle se trompe. Irina l'était." _Dis-je, et Alice roula des yeux.

_"Ok écoute Edward, j'aimais Irina comme tout le monde mais ça fait trois ans, presque quatre maintenant. Tout ce que tu fais, c'est rester chez toi, travailler et faire réchauffer des burritos au micro-ondes. Ce n'est pas naturel. Tu as besoin de sortir." _Dit Alice sérieusement.

_"Je vais à des rendez-vous."_

_"Exactement. Tu y vas mais tu ne sors avec personne."_

_"Il y a une différence?"_

_"Bien sûr que oui! Jasper et moi sortons mais un mec qui sort dîner deux fois par an avec une magnifique femme ne sort pas avec elle. C'est la grosse différence et il est temps pour toi de te bouger le cul." _Alice commençait maintenant à s'énerver.

_"Ok, peut-être d'ici quelques années. Il y a beaucoup trop de choses en cours en ce moment." _ Argumentai-je.

_"Vraiment? Et quoi?"_

_"Comme ces quatre films qui sortent en fin d'année et que je dois promouvoir. Et les trois autres que je vais commencer. Et les enfants que j'ai l'impression de négliger en travaillant autant donc ouai, je suis assez occupé. Je ne peux pas ajouter une femme en plus de tout ça."_

_"Alors tu ne vas pas faire un pas vers elle?" _Demanda Emmett.

_"Non. Et puis elle ne m'aime pas."_

_"Tu es aveugle?!" _Me cria Alice.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"_

Elle prit sa respiration. _"Peu importe. Ne t'en inquiète pas." _Elle partit rapidement en marmonnant.

_"Tu sais bien comment elle est." _Rit Emmett.

_"C'est de ta faute."_

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition. _"J'essaie juste de t'aider frérot." _Il se leva de sa chaise et partit parler à mon père.

Je regardai ma montre et remarquai qu'il était tout juste l'heure d'aller rechercher Démétri à son entraînement. J'avais dit à Alice qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en charger et je sautai dans ma voiture pour aller jusqu'au terrain de football. Dani rentrait à la maison avec une amie aujourd'hui donc je n'eus pas à m'en inquiéter.

Dès que je m'approchai du terrain, mes pensées se dirigèrent vers Bella.

_**Arrête ça Edward.**_

Je recommençai à répéter le discours que j'avais servi à Alice afin de ne pas être distrait.

Je sortis de la voiture et fis un effort considérable pour garder la tête baissée dès que j'entendis les caméras se déclencher mais ils étaient déjà tous partis quand je m'installai sur les gradins avec les autres parents.

Et bien sûr, Mike Newton était débout et criait à son fils, sur le terrain, de mieux jouer. Il était l'un des pires parents que j'ai rencontré et même le pire des maris. Il avait couché avec tout le monde mais je supposais que cela ne dérangeait pas sa femme Jessica parce qu'elle agissait de la même manière. Elle m'avait déjà proposé à plusieurs reprises de faire quelques trucs que je n'aurais même pas demandé à une prostituée.

Je regardai la manière dont Will et Démétri faisaient leurs exercices sur le terrain et ils semblaient vraiment bien s'amuser. J'avais appris à connaître le petit garçon de Bella au fur et à mesure des semaines et j'avais découvert qu'il était aussi incroyable que sa mère. Il était curieux et saisissait chaque opportunité pour poser des questions à propos de choses qu'il pensait que je connaissais. C'était un grand rigolo et je ne pouvais faire autrement que rire à ce qu'il disait parce qu'il était très intelligent.

Démétri et lui se débrouillaient incroyablement bien et je pouvais voir les répercussions sur l'un sur l'autre et vice-versa. Même s'ils avaient le même âge, Démétri essayait de faire tout ce que Will faisait. Il me demandait chaque jour si Will pouvait venir chez nous après l'entraînement mais Bella avait toujours une excuse même si c'était le weekend. Je supposais qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit distrait de son travail scolaire et je la comprenais, mais je pensais qu'elle tentait de m'éviter.

J'étais tellement pris dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve à quelques pas de moi. Comme d'habitude, elle était magnifique dans sa blouse jaune avec sa jupe noire et ses hauts talons noirs. Ses cheveux tombaient en vagues fatiguées sur ses épaules et elle était incroyablement sexy. Je dus penser à des personnes mortes pour empêcher à ma queue de faire une apparition.

_**Couchez mon gars.**_

Ce qui m'embrouilla le plus, c'est que nous discutions sans effort mais parfois, la tension sexuelle était si forte que j'arrivais difficilement à penser correctement. Je voulais arrêter notre discussion et courir avant de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme la mettre sur mon épaule et l'emporter quelque part. Aucune femme n'avait eu un tel effet sur moi, pas même Irina, et c'était assez effrayant.

Avec Irina, l'alchimie sexuelle était palpable mais elle avait grandi de l'amour que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. Avec Bella, cette alchimie était présente depuis le début; toujours là depuis le premier moment. Cela m'effrayait davantage parce que j'avais encore l'impression de tromper ma défunte femme. Je fis tourner mon alliance autour de mon annulaire pour me rappeler de rester fidèle.

_"Bonjour Monsieur Cullen." _Sourit-elle et je m'assis à ses côtés.

_"Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Edward." _Ris-je.

_"Ça fait juste bizarre de t'appeler Edward alors que tu es si célèbre."_

Au fil des semaines, elle était devenue plus à l'aise avec moi après qu'elle a réalisé que je n'étais pas vraiment une grande star mais elle rougissait toujours autant dès que quelqu'un prenait une photo.

Etonnamment, seuls quelques magazines avaient affiché les photos mais elle n'en avait rien dit donc elle ne devait sans doute pas en avoir connaissance. Alice m'avait donné quelques magazines people qui spéculaient sur une possible relation entre Bella et moi mais je ne leur prêtais pas attention parce qu'ils ne disposaient d'aucune information qui valait la peine d'être lue. Bella n'était pas célèbre et il ne savait presque rien d'elle. Je ne lui avais rien montré parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait peur et qu'elle s'enfuie.

_"Je ne suis pas si célèbre Bella. Tu as vu qui j'étais vraiment." _Ris-je du bout des lèvres.

_"Ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas intimidant pour autant." _Plaisanta-t-elle.

_"Vraiment?"_

_"Oh oui. Tu es un Cullen, et ce nom de famille rend les gens complètement fous. Tu fais les plus gros films sur terre et tu es magnifique…"_

Elle rougit comme une tomate et baissa la tête en lâchant la dernière partie pour elle-même mais j'avais pu l'entendre. Je supposais qu'il fallait que je change de sujet avant qu'elle ne relève la tête, même si je voulais rester sur le sujet "beauté", parce qu'elle ne se voyait vraiment pas clairement.

_"Comment ça s'est passé au boulot?"_

_"Bien. Je ne fais pas grande chose à part du travail d'assistante donc ce n'est pas si compliqué mais j'aimerais travailler avec quelques clients." _Soupira-t-elle.

_"Alors, pourquoi tu n'en as aucun? Je parie que tu es douée. Tu as étudié à Northwestern."_

_"Je sais mais ma patronne Victoria m'a dit que je venais seulement de commencer et qu'il fallait que je fasse mes preuves. Je crois qu'elle me déteste, mais je suis originaire du même endroit qu'elle." _Elle passa ses mains dans ses boucles brunes et je fis de même avec mes cheveux. Je réalisai mon geste quand je redescendis la mienne.

_**Ça, c'était bizarre.**_

_"Tu devrais te plaindre." _Suggérai-je et elle rit. _"Quoi?"_

_"Le monde entier ne s'incline pas devant moi parce que je me plains. Cela me donnerait l'air d'une garce mais toi, tu obtiendrais tout ce que tu veux. Nous ne sommes pas tous des acteurs, Cullen." _Elle cogna mon épaule avec la sienne et je ressentis à nouveau une secousse jusque dans mes os.

_"Il ne s'agit pas vraiment de se plaindre, mais demande pour en faire plus. Montre-lui que tu peux prendre le travail en cours."_

Nous continuâmes à discuter pendant dix minutes jusqu'à ce que les garçons reviennent en sautillant avec leurs affaires. L'odeur de sueur fut de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient et ils affichaient de larges sourires. Je savais déjà ce qu'ils allaient demander.

_"Papa, Will peut venir à la maison et nager?"_ Demanda Démétri alors qu'il me tendait son casque.

_"S'il te plaaaît?"_ Supplia Will et il regarda Bella.

_"Ça me va." _Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

_"Euh… je ne crois pas Will. On a des choses à faire à la maison et je parie que César veut aller à la salle de bain donc peut-être une prochaine fois."_

_"Allez Bella. Je ne mords pas." __**Sauf si tu le veux.**_

_**Arrête ça Edward.**_

_"Allez maman. J'ai déjà fait mes devoirs et je te promets d'aller me coucher tôt ce soir." _Will tira sur son T-shirt.

Elle soupira. _"Tu es sûre que c'est bon?" _Me demanda-t-elle et j'acquiesçai. _"Alors d'accord. Tu peux y aller."_

Will et Démétri crièrent à pleins poumons et planifièrent une compétition de bombes dans l'eau.

_"Tu peux me suivre si tu veux." _Lui suggérai-je.

_"Oh, je ne peux pas y aller. J'ai du travail à la maison donc je vais retourner au bureau." _Dit-elle en m'indiquant la voiture.

_"Oh, je suppose. De gros travaux de secrétaire?" _Demandai-je, sarcastique, en utilisant ses propres mots.

Elle était fâchée à ce propos. _"Bien!" _Claqua-t-elle. _"Will, donne-moi tes affaires et je les mets dans la voiture."_

Will lui donna ses protections et son casque et elle partit en un éclair jusqu'à sa voiture garée dans l'autre parking.

_"Ça alors papa, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as énervée?" _Demanda Démétri alors que je le conduisis lui et Will jusqu'à ma voiture.

_"Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait ainsi." _Ricanai-je. Je voulais juste provoquer un haussement de ton chez elle. Je savais qu'elle avait ça en elle.

_"Non, elle est parfois comme ça. Il vaut mieux la laisser faire." _Dit Will en haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était rien.

_**Cela s'annonçait très intéressant.**_

* * *

.  
_N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit commentaire! __Vos avis m'intéressent! ;)  
Bises!  
_.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Coucou tout le monde!_

Comme vous l'aurez constaté jusqu'à présent, j'ai publié les chapitres dans un laps de temps assez court parce que je disposais d'assez d'heures de libre mais cela va malheureusement changer!

Je vous l'ai dit précédemment, je vais entrer en stage (dès demain!) et je devrai occuper mon peu de temps libre à travailler sur un projet scolaire qui comptera pour beaucoup dans ma côté finale et ma réussite pour cette dernière année.

Je ne vous abandonne pas, parce que j'aime beaucoup cette histoire et je veux que vous en profitiez aussi, mais sachez que je compte désormais publier **UNE FOIS PAR SEMAINE**!  
Je ne sais pas quand durant la semaine mais puisque nous sommes dimanche aujourd'hui, disons que les prochaines publications auront lieu du _weekend_!

Si jamais d'autres changements survenaient, je vous en informerais! ;)

En tout cas, merci pour vos commentaires et votre engouement pour l'histoire!

Je vous laisse en compagnie de **Bella** et de ses tribulations! ;D

Bisous, prenez soin de vous!

_ValouPili_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Twilight appartient exclusivement à Stephenie Meyer mais ce petit bijou provient de l'imaginaire très foisonnant de **Johnnyboy7**! Retrouvez le lien de sa fiction sur mon _profil_!

* * *

•

**VIN ET YOUTUBE**

•

_._  
_._  
**Point de vue de Bella  
**_._  
_._

Durant toute cette semaine, j'avais tenté de mettre de côté mes pensées remplies d'Edward Cullen.

Entre m'assurer que Will s'habituait à sa nouvelle vie et moi à mon nouveau travail, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à ce qu'Edward faisait naître dans mes entrailles lorsqu'il était près de moi ou aux rêves dans lesquels il était, mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

Cependant, je jetai tout ça par la fenêtre parce que là, je le suivais dans ma voiture alors qu'il allait jusque chez lui pour que nos garçons fassent une compétition de bombes dans l'eau.

J'avais passé le moins de temps possible avec lui, et même lorsque je m'étais rendue chez lui pour aller rechercher Will qui y avait passé la nuit. Nous avions ensuite dîné ensemble, mais j'étais surtout préoccupée par rapport aux enfants et je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas regarder Edward. Quelque part, je savais que ma visite chez lui serait différente.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avais été capable de laisser Edward en dehors de mon esprit et de me convaincre que je pouvais entretenir une relation amicale avec un célèbre acteur. Dès que nous nous asseyions tous les deux sur les gradins du terrain de football américain en attendant Will et Démétri, je savais que les paparazzi prenaient des clichés de nous mais je ne les voyais pas réellement. Je me doutais que les photos se retrouveraient dans les magazines et qu'ils spéculeraient mais je n'allais pas m'occuper l'esprit avec toutes ces conneries.

Le matin, Alice me harcelait à propos de l'amour de ma vie et de qui j'aimais en ce moment. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il s'agissait de son frère parce que cela aurait été étrange et inapproprié mais plus j'essayais de ne plus penser à lui, plus il occupait mon esprit.

Tout d'abord, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer dans une quelconque relation alors que je devais m'occuper de Will et je n'allais pas passer mon temps à chercher quelqu'un. J'avais mieux à faire de mon temps que de sortir chaque nuit pour essayer de trouver l'amour. Personne ne m'intéressait enfin, mis à part Edward, mais qui n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui?

J'essayais de me convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple béguin mais lorsque je repensais à la manière dont je réagissais quand nous nous serrions la main ou quand je me noyais dans ses yeux émeraude pendant des heures, il fallait que je prenne mes distances.

Nous ne nous connaissions que depuis deux semaines et en plus, c'était un acteur célèbre. Si nos garçons n'étaient pas aussi inséparables, il n'aurait existé aucune foutue raison pour qu'il me remarque.

Sinon, mon nouveau boulot me permettait d'avoir les idées un peu plus claires.

Bon d'accord. De qui est-ce que je me moquais? Mon esprit était rempli par Edward toute la journée, tous les jours. J'étais dans la merde.

Je n'étais pas tellement fière de mon nouveau travail parce qu'au final, je n'étais que l'assistante de Victoria, qui était une patronne très garce et qui croyait être un cadeau du Ciel offert au monde. Elle me traitait comme une moins que rien mais je ne bronchais pas parce que c'était mon job. Je serrais donc les dents et faisais ce qu'elle me demandait. Ce n'était pas si ardu mais j'espérais pouvoir contribuer plus.

Bien sûr, le temps ferait son œuvre.

Le klaxon d'une voiture me ramena à la réalité et je me concentrai sur la circulation.

Edward conduisit à travers Beverly Hills et nous arrivâmes dans l'allée privée de son énorme maison qui se trouvait sur l'un des morceaux les plus réservés de Los Angeles. La première fois que j'étais venue, j'étais restée dans ma voiture durant dix minutes parce que je ne me sentais même pas digne de la regarder.

Ce n'était pas non plus différent cette fois et alors qu'Edward tapait le code de sécurité de la porte, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que j'allais entrer dans SA maison. La maison d'Edward Cullen. Angela serait en train de se pisser dessus si elle savait.

Maintenant que j'y pensais, j'étais assez chanceuse. Mes deux seuls amis à Los Angeles étaient tous les deux des Cullen et en soi, c'était déjà très troublant. Comment pouvais-je avoir des amis qui ne fassent pas partie de la dynastie d'Hollywood?

_**Il faut vraiment que je rencontre des gens normaux.**_

Je ne pus y penser plus longtemps car quelques secondes plus tard, je garai ma Prius près de sa maison et la regardai alors que tout le monde sortait de la Volvo à la griffe rouge. Je ne lui avais toujours pas raconté l'incident parce que j'avais peur qu'il croie que j'étais une sorte de rôdeuse donc je gardai cette information pour moi.

_"Allez maman. On y va." _Will sautilla et frappa sur mon carreau pour que je sorte et verrouille la voiture.

_"Ok, calme-toi. Tu n'as même pas de maillot." _Ris-je et il me tira jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

_"Il peut utiliser l'un des miens Madame Bella. J'en ai beaucoup." _Dit Démétri en souriant de ses dents blanches. Je savais déjà qu'il ferait des ravages lorsqu'il serait plus âgé parce qu'il était le portrait craché d'Edward, avec ce même foutu sourire en coin.

_"Arrête de t'inquiéter Bella." _Rigola Edward en voyant ma tête.

_"Peu importe." _Je haussai les épaules et entrai dans la maison. J'étais toujours fâchée contre lui pour sa remarque sur mon travail quand nous étions encore au terrain de football.

Tout semblait être fait de verre mais ce n'était qu'une illusion grâce aux grandes vitres qui apportaient énormément de lumière dans tout le rez-de-chaussée. Je n'avais pas été à l'étage mais s'il ressemblait au bas, il devait être magnifique.

Il y avait une belle et grande cuisine avec un plan de travail en granite et des appareils électroménagers en acier inoxydable que, selon ce que Démétri m'avait dit, Edward n'utilisait jamais, mis à part le micro-ondes pour les burritos. Dès que vous entriez dans la maison, vos yeux se portaient automatiquement sur le piano à queue qui se trouvait dans le salon en contrebas sur le côté de l'habitation.

Edward m'avait dit aimer en jouer lorsqu'il était stressé ou quand il avait du temps libre. Le sol était travaillé et certaines pièces comportaient des tapis très confortables, sur lesquels vous pouviez vous endormir.

Tout, des meubles jusqu'aux peintures sur les murs, était moderne mais cela ne ressemblait pas à une maison, ce qui m'ennuya quelque part. C'était joli mais pas douillet ni accueillant comme cela devrait l'être.

_"Bella?!' _J'entendis sa douce voix presque crier dans ma direction.

_"Oh… Quoi? Désolée." _ Bégayai-je.

_"Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais du vin?" _Ricana-t-il.

_"Euh… oui, bien sûr." _Dis-je en continuant de marcher dans le salon.

_"Tu es vraiment une petite curieuse." _Rit-il en me regardant.

_"Désolée. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux entrer dans la maison d'une star. Je dois en profiter tant que je suis ici."_

_"Si tu arrêtais de m'éviter, tu pourrais venir ici plus souvent." _Dit-il et il me donna le verre de vin rouge.

_"Je ne t'évite pas." _Mentis-je.

Il me regarda fermement sans rien dire. Je n'avais jamais été une très bonne actrice donc il pouvait sans doute lire en moi.

_"Qui a conçu la maison?" _Demandai-je.

_"Ma mère m'a supplié mais c'était ainsi quand je suis venu l'habiter." _Dit-il en haussant les épaules, comme s'il s'en moquait.

_"Irina n'a pas…" _Je réalisai soudain à quel point ma question était indiscrète et m'arrêtai avant de dire quelque chose de grossier.

_"Elle n'a pas…?" _Me pressa-t-il.

_"Euh... Elle n'a pas voulu la concevoir? Je veux dire… c'était sa maison aussi." _Dis-je tristement.

Il expira lourdement. _"Je l'ai modifiée après sa mort. J'ai voulu que la maison ressemble à ce qu'elle était au début. C'était plus facile ainsi." _Dit-il, l'air triste, et j'acquiesçai, me réprimandant intérieurement de lui briser le cœur.

_"Désolée." _Soupirai-je.

_"Ce n'est rien. J'aime parler d'elle." _Il sourit mais son sourire n'alla pas jusqu'à ses oreilles.

_"Maman. Où est-ce que tu veux que je mette mes vêtements?" _Demanda Will en sautillant à côté de moi dans un maillot de bain rouge, et Démétri juste derrière lui.

_"Tu peux me les donner et je vais les mettre près de la porte d'entrée." _Lui répondit Edward et Will les lui tendit.

_"On peut y aller papa?" _Demanda Démétri.

_"Où est ta sœur? Elle ne veut pas nager?"_

_"Non, elle est encore en train de lire." _Répondit Démétri. _"Allez!"_

_"Ok, c'est parti!" _Il nous conduisit tous à l'extérieur et Démétri, Will et Coco sautèrent dans l'eau turquoise en même temps.

Le jardin était immense. Il était complété par une piscine, une cascade, des meubles pour le patio, un barbecue ainsi qu'un grand et bel espace d'herbe verte. La maison entière était sur une colline et la vue d'en bas sur la ville était incroyable. Si Los Angeles n'était pas recouverte d'un nuage de pollution, on aurait pu en faire une magnifique photo.

_"Tu veux t'asseoir?" _Me demanda Edward en me montrant le grand canapé rempli de peluches et de coussins.

_"Merci, c'est très beau." _Je pris une gorgée de mon verre de vin.

_"Ouai, j'ai acheté cette maison après avoir réalisé mon tout premier film et je suis parti de chez mes parents."_

_"C'était il y a longtemps?"_

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il réfléchissait. _"Ouah, ça doit bien faire dix ans. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte." _Il rit à moitié. _"Sinon, comment va la vie?"_

_"C'est une question très vague." _Répondis-je.

_"Et bien, je ne connais pas tant de choses que ça à ton sujet donc je ne peux pas être très précis, mais je pense que tu en as assez de parler de ton boulot sans arrêt donc je préfère rester vague."_

_"Je suppose que c'est logique." _Je pris une profonde inspiration. _"La vie est… belle?" _Dis-je et cela ressembla plus à une question.

_"Mmmhh. Je viens de me rendre compte que tu es chez moi et je ne sais absolument rien de toi." _Il se pencha en arrière et le bouton bleu de sa chemise s'ouvrit davantage, dévoilant les quelques poils qui couvraient d'incroyables pectoraux. Je dus croiser les jambes pour que l'humidité de mon entrejambe ne commence pas descendre le long de mes cuisses.

_"Euh… qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?" _Demandai-je le plus normalement possible.

_"D'où viens-tu?"_

_"Je viens de Seattle, de l'Etat de Washington. En fait, c'est plus une petite ville de Seattle appelée Forks mais personne n'en a jamais entendu parler donc je parle toujours de Seattle." _Dis-je maladroitement.

_**Tais-toi Bella. Tu vas te faire passer pour une folle.**_

_"Et tes parents vivent toujours là-bas?"_

_"Mon père oui mais ma mère vit à Chicago. Ils sont divorcés, donc séparation oblige."_

_"Oh, je suis désolé." _Dit-il bizarrement.

_"Ne le sois pas. C'était il y a longtemps. Et toi?"_

_"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur moi?" _Rit-il.

_"Je ne sais pas. Dis-moi quelque chose que je n'aurais pas lu dans les magazines."_

_"Euuuh, je n'aime pas le chocolat. Les magazines ne diraient jamais ça." _Rit-il. _"Ne me demande pas pourquoi mais je ne supporte pas le goût."_

_"Quoi?!" _Criai-je presque. _"Comment est-ce que tu ne peux pas aimer le chocolat?"_

_"Je n'aime pas, c'est tout. Il passe encore lorsqu'il est mélangé avec autre chose mais si c'est un morceau de chocolat comme la barre Hershey _(NDLR: chocolat américain)_, je n'arrive pas à le digérer. Il y a un dessert au chocolat dans l'un des restaurants que je préfère et c'est le seul que je supporte. Tout le monde pense que je suis un mutant."_

_"Tu l'es. Je ne peux pas vivre sans le chocolat, surtout pendant une certaine période du mois." _Dis-je si vite que je ne pus m'arrêter.

_**Comment est-ce que je pouvais sortir ça?**_

Seigneur Dieu.

Je pensais qu'il allait prendre ses jambes à son cou mais il a juste ri et a pris une autre gorgée de son vin.

Maudit soit-il. Ses compétences pour discuter m'empêchaient de garder l'esprit critique. Il devait avoir des pouvoirs démoniaques.

_"Bon, laisse-moi te demander comment ça se passe à ton travail." _Lui demandai-je en tentant de changer de sujet.

_**Stupide Bella.**_

_"Euh… c'est difficile mais j'aime ça. J'ai terminé de tourner dans le film de mon père et je tourne le prochain dans quelques semaines. "_

_"Je suppose que c'est compliqué. Aller à droite et à gauche sans arrêt pour le travail."_

_"Ce n'est pas si terrible. Je n'ai pas voyagé hors du pays depuis des années mais heureusement que ma famille est là pour m'aider avec les enfants lorsque je dois partir ailleurs." _Dit-il en hochant la tête.

_"C'est bien. Dis-moi autre chose." _M'enquerrai-je et je sus que ma tête devait ressembler à celle d'une enfant le jour de Noël. J'étais en train de parler avec Edward _foutu_ Cullen.

_"Est-ce que tu peux m'attendre ici une seconde?" _Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

_"Bien sûr. Où est-ce que tu vas?"_

_"Je veux juste te montrer quelque chose. Je reviens." _Il posa son verre de vin et je portai mon attention sur les raz de marée qui éclaboussaient partout. Le soleil commençait à se coucher dans le ciel de Los Angeles et je savais qu'il serait bientôt temps pour Will et moi de partir mais je n'en avais pas envie. Pas du tout.

_"Ok, je veux que tu regardes ça." _Edward revint avec son ordinateur Mac et il le posa sur mes jambes.

_"Qu'est-ce que je vais regarder?"_

_"Le discours de mon premier Oscar. Je veux que tu le voies parce que je parle de presque tout ce que tu dois savoir en moins d'une minute." _Dit-il rapidement alors qu'il tapait sur le clavier.

_"Mais je pense l'avoir déjà vu à la télé."_

_"Ouai mais maintenant tu sais que tout est vrai. La plupart des discours sont écrits et mémorisés. J'ai parlé de plus profond de mon cœur et même si des millions de personnes l'ont vu, seules quelques-unes savaient que c'était ce que je pensais réellement." _Il me regarda dans les yeux et mon corps voulu sauter au-dessus de l'ordinateur pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux et le manger tout cru.

J'étais étonnée qu'il me laisse regarder ça alors que je pouvais le faire sur l'ordinateur quand je le désirais mais cela paraissait plus personnel et plus réel que si je le regardais à la télé. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait que je voie qui il était vraiment; l'homme derrière le masque et le maquillage.

_"Donc… quand était-ce?" _Demandai-je en essayant de revenir dans le présent.

_"Il y a trois ans et demi. C'était le premier film que j'ai tourné après la disparition d'Irina et j'étais vraiment au bout du rouleau. Mais j'ai mis toutes mes émotions dans mon interprétation et c'est pour cette raison que j'étais si bon." _Il sourit à moitié mais il restait magnifique. _"Ok, c'est celui-là."_

Il tourna l'ordinateur vers moi et j'écoutai ce qui se disait.

Un Edward très nerveux était assis près de ses parents sur des chaises en velours rouge au Kodak Theater (NDLR: appelé désormais le Dolby Theater) alors que les noms des acteurs pour la catégorie "Meilleur Acteur" étaient annoncés. Il tremblait presque et l'Edward normal que l'on connaissait n'était pas là, il était remplacé par un lycéen qui allait à son premier bal. Je ne voulais pas rire mais je ne réussis pas à retenir certains gloussements.

_"Ne te fous pas de moi. C'était une nuit très stressante." _Dit-il en se joignant à mes rires.

_"Je sais, et j'en suis désolée mais c'est tellement marrant de te voir épuisé._"

Je reportai mon attention sur l'écran.

Son nom fut annoncé et Edward donna l'impression d'avoir été renversé par un camion. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa respiration s'arrêta complètement. Sa mère dut presque le pousser sur la scène et il fut debout devant la salle comble, le sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer et il tentait visiblement de reprendre contenance mais cela ne fonctionnait pas vraiment.

Il commença son discours en remerciant sa femme qui était décédée six mois plus tôt et sa famille qui l'avait aidé durant cette douloureuse épreuve. Il remercia aussi ses enfants et tous ceux qui lui apportaient une quelconque forme de lumière. Il en fit de même avec les organisateurs de la cérémonie et ceux qui avaient votés pour lui, mais il continua à faire un discours personnel en bénissant les personnes qu'il aimait le plus.

Au moment où la vidéo sur youtube se termina, je combattis mes larmes mais il était évident désormais qu'il avait parlé avec son cœur et cela lui avait coûté de le dire sur la chaîne nationale. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de m'ouvrir comme ceci devant tant de gens et il avait raison, cela aurait semblé impossible pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, mais il avait dévoilé son âme et cela avait dû le terrifier.

_"Donc, voilà. C'est moi et tous ceux que j'aime." _Dit-il simplement avant de refermer l'ordinateur.

_"C'était… ouah." _Dis-je en prenant ma respiration.

_"Cela signifie tout autre chose lorsque l'on sait tout ce que cela inclut, non?" _Demanda-t-il et j'acquiesçai. _"Tout ce que disent les magazines est faux la plupart du temps, tout ce qui est en ligne n'est pas mieux et je ne veux même pas te montrer les interviews télé. C'était moi; à vif et simple." _Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

A ce moment précis, je savais que je ressentais plus qu'un simple béguin pour Edward Cullen. Il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'une attirance sexuelle… c'était bien plus.

Je rentrai à la maison avec Will et le bordai avant de rejoindre mon propre lit pour essayer de dormir… mais c'était peine perdue. Je tentais de combattre ce que je ressentais mais le besoin de revoir Edward était très fort. Je sortis du lit et ouvris mon ordinateur pour regarder encore et encore son discours sur youtube. Je me sentis plus proche de lui mais je ne voulais pas découvrir que je commençais à éprouver des sentiments pour lui.

Cela aurait été gênant.

Je ne lui avais reparlé qu'une seule fois lorsque j'étais allée chercher Will à l'entraînement de football américain et heureusement, Will était puni pour avoir cassé un carreau donc il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas demander pour aller s'entraîner chez Démétri.

Etonnamment, Edward et moi continuions à flirter comme avant, comme si c'était naturel. Je détestais me sentir aussi à l'aise avec lui parce que même si je désirais plus, je savais que cela ne fonctionnerait pas, donc je gardais toujours mes distances avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé dans son amour-propre.

_"A quoi est-ce que tu penses?" _Demanda joyeusement Alice de l'intérieur de sa voiture alors que je déposai Will à l'école.

_**Ton frère.**_

_"A rien. Je suis juste très stressée à cause de mon boulot." _Je tournai la tête pour qu'elle ne voie pas mes yeux.

_"Mmmhh. Comment ça se passe là-bas?"_

_"Bien, rien de spécial. Et toi?"_

_"J'ai une pause avant qu'Edward ne tourne son prochain film dans quelques semaines donc je sors avec Rose." _Elle commença à s'exciter. _"Oh, tu n'as pas encore rencontré Rose! On doit justement déjeuner."_

Elle sortit son Blackberry à la vitesse de l'éclair et commença à écrire un message frénétiquement.

_"Attends Alice, j'ai du travail et je ne crois pas qu'Edward tienne à ce que je connaisse tous les membres de sa famille. Ce serait bizarre."_

_"Bella, elle fait aussi partie de ma famille. Et personne n'était en train de parler d'Edward." _Rigola-t-elle et je pus sentir des rougeurs commencer à apparaître sur mon visage.

_"Ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai du travail et je ne crois pas que ma patronne appréciera que je prenne trois heures pour déjeuner."_

_"S'il te plaît Bella. Arrête de te chercher des excuses. Elle veut vraiment te rencontrer. Tu as combien de temps pour manger?"_

Je soupirai lourdement parce que je savais que j'allais perdre cette bataille. _"De midi à une heure."_

_"Bien, ça nous laisse une bonne heure donc on peut aller quelque part dans le centre ville et tu n'auras pas à conduire."_

_"Super." _Je levai les pouces, sarcastique.

Je passai le reste de ma matinée, assise derrière mon bureau à feuilleter des dossiers ennuyeux de l'agence. Volturi Relations géraient des clients, des acteurs pour la plupart, depuis plus de cent ans et avait beaucoup d'influence sur cette superbe ville que nous appelions Hollywood. Aro, Marcus et Caius étaient les patrons et tous les trois étaient assez vieux pour pratiquement nous rappeler à quelle date Lincoln avait été Président.

Je ne les avais jamais vus mais les employés disaient qu'ils vivaient au trentième étage et descendaient rarement donc il y avait très peu de chance pour que je les rencontre. Ma patronne en ligne directe était Victoria et elle était l'une des personnes les plus désagréables que j'ai rencontrée. Mais elle faisait du bon travail donc les gens se prosternaient devant elle comme si le monde lui appartenait.

Elle avait des cheveux roux de feu qui me rappelait le Diable et un corps qui semblait interminable. J'étais légèrement jalouse lorsque je la voyais balancer ses hanches quand elle marchait.

J'aurais aimé avoir des hanches pareilles.

Je travaillais en étroite collaboration avec un gars appelé James, qui était l'assistant d'un autre gros bonnet de l'agence, et il était mon seul ami au boulot. Je n'étais pas en position de rejeter les gens qui voulaient me parler, même si je savais qu'il tentait de flirter avec moi. Je déclinai toujours ses invitations à déjeuner et je savais que je n'allais plus pouvoir le tenir longtemps à l'écart, j'étais presque prête à le maudire avant dimanche prochain.

A onze heures et demie, je ramassai mes affaires pour aller déjeuner. Et bien sûr, réglé comme une horloge, James apparut dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant mon bureau.

_"Salut Bella. Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude."_

Ses yeux naviguèrent sur mes chaussures noires à talon, ma jupe crayon noire qui s'arrêtait à mes genoux et ma veste bleue foncée. Mes cheveux ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseau donc je ne voyais pas vraiment à quel point il me trouvait jolie mais il voulait juste me charmer donc j'ai souri et hoché la tête.

_"Alors, tu as quelque chose de prévu pour déjeuner?"_

_"Oui." _Dis-je sincère, finalement heureuse qu'Alice m'ait forcé la main. _"Je vais voir des amies en ville. Juste entre filles, tu sais." _Dis-je pour qu'il n'essaie pas de s'imposer.

_"Oh d'accord, peut-être une prochaine fois."_

Il fallait vraiment que j'agisse pour qu'il arrête de me proposer des choses parce qu'il commençait vraiment à m'énerver.

_"Hey James!" _Dis-je alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir.

_"Ouai?"_

_"Pourquoi tu n'inviterais pas Kate à déjeuner?" Elle est généralement toute seule à son bureau." _Lui suggérai-je et je pointai du doigt le bureau où Kate se trouvait d'habitude, et qui était l'autre assistante de Victoria.

_"Mmmhh, pourquoi pas. Merci Swan." _Il sourit, sincère et il chercha Kate du regard.

Je sortis de l'imposant gratte-ciel cinq minutes plus tard et je marchai jusqu'au Yang Chow, un restaurant très privé mais Alice étant une Cullen, cela ne posa pas de problème pour y entrer.

Je marchai dans le restaurant, pas vraiment à ma place mais j'étais soulagée d'être bien habillée grâce à mon boulot.

_"Tu es là." _J'entendis la voix d'Alice me parvenir derrière moi et elle m'attrapa par le coude pour m'amener à la table du coin où était assise une magnifique blonde.

_**S'il vous plaît Seigneur, faites que ce ne soit pas Rosalie.**_

Et bien sûr, Alice me conduisit à cette table et j'entrai dans l'alcôve pour me retrouver en face de la plus belle femme que j'aie jamais vue. Sa beauté me fit en réalité reculer sur ma chaise et j'en pleurai presque.

_"Salut, je suis Rosalie." _Elle tendit sa main et je la serrai timidement.

_"Voici Bella, celle dont je t'ai parlé. Son fils est dans la même classe que Démétri et ils jouent ensemble au football américain." _Dit Alice.

_"Et bien, c'est fantastique."_

Je n'avais pas encore dit un mot parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Elle était si gracieuse et il semblait émaner d'elle plus de confiance que je n'avais pu constater chez quelqu'un. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés descendaient sur ses épaules comme une cascade dorée et ses yeux violets perçants étudiaient mon visage. Même si elle était assise, on pouvait remarquer qu'elle avait le corps d'un ange à la manière dont elle suintait le sexe. Elle était le parfait mélange de sex-appeal sans pour autant être vulgaire et je l'enviai presque à en pleurer.

Il fallait que je dise quelque chose afin qu'elle ne croie pas que je n'avais pas de cerveau.

_"Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer Rosalie." _Lui répondis-je.

_"Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Rose. Alors, tu es la Bella d'Edward?" _Demanda-t-elle en s'adossant.

_"Oui."_ Répondit simplement Alice avant que je n'aie pu parler.

_**La Bella d'Edward? **_Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait?

Je préférais ne rien demander pour ne pas dire quelque chose de stupide.

Le déjeuner se passa bien mieux que je ne l'avais espéré. J'appris que Rose était une personne assez normale mis à part sa beauté presque extraterrestre. Elle était mannequin et tout le monde pouvait facilement s'en rendre compte en la regardant. Elle était mariée au grand frère d'Edward et d'Alice, Emmett et ils avaient une petite fille prénommée Kim. Quand elle me montra sa photo, je constatai que sa ressemblance avec sa mère était incroyable, même à son jeune âge.

Rose n'était pas aussi pleine de vitalité qu'Alice mais elle avait une aura qui me donnait l'impression de pouvoir lui parler sans arrêt. Nous avions toutes les trois immédiatement accroché et il n'y avait plus aucune gêne après cette première rencontre. Elle me parla de ce que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on vivait à Los Angeles et comme elle y était née, elle me donna quelques conseils sur la manière de m'adapter plus facilement.

Je repartis au bureau plus heureuse que lorsque je l'avais quitté et j'avais déjà hâte de revoir Rose.

La journée se termina et il était temps que j'aille chercher Will à son entraînement de football. Alice allait tous les jours le chercher à l'école avec Démétri et Dani et elle les emmenait au parc. Démétri et Will jouaient sur le terrain pendant que Dani et Alice s'asseyaient dans les gradins pour regarder. Edward venait parfois assister aux entraînements et je m'assurais toujours d'avoir toute ma tête lorsque je m'y rendais sinon, j'allais déraper.

Je m'assis près d'Alice sur les gradins lorsque j'arrivai.

_"Bonjour Dani." _Dis-je doucement pour être gentille mais elle roula des yeux.

_"Elle n'est pas contente parce que je n'ai pas voulu lui prendre de granita."_

_"Les granitas sont une très mauvaise idée." _Rigolai-je en me rappelant de la dernière fois que j'en avais acheté.

_"Parle pour toi." _Claqua-telle et elle partit rapidement pour aller s'asseoir sous un arbre avec quelques amis.

_"Cette petite est tellement méchante. Edward a vraiment besoin de lui mettre une claque sur les fesses." _Grogna Alice.

_"C'est ta nièce Alice." _La grondai-je.

_"Je sais mais j'aimerais lui apprendre à ne pas s'adresser aux gens de cette façon."_

_"Ce n'est rien, j'étais pareille à son âge."_

_"Non Bella, ce n'est pas rien. Attends qu'Edward l'apprenne." _Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

_"Allez Alice, ne va pas lui attirer des ennuis." _Geignis-je.

_"Bien, mais si elle est méchante comme ça avec moi, je la laisserai à la maison lorsque j'irai faire une virée shopping." _

_"Sinon, comment s'est passée ta journée après le déjeuner?" _Demandai-je rapidement pour que sa colère ne s'élève pas plus.

_"Bien. Rose et moi avons fait les magasins." _Elle redevint heureuse.

_"C'est tout?" _Dis-je en roulant des yeux.

_"Non et la prochaine fois, tu viens avec nous. Tu n'as pas d'excuse. J'ai quelques idées de relooking." _Elle avait cette lueur dans les yeux qui me donna l'impression que j'allais être torturée.

_"Je ne crois pas…"_

_"Je m'en moque. Je sais ce qu'aime Edward." _Elle remua les sourcils.

_"Oh mon Dieu, te voilà encore repartie là-dessus. Je ne veux pas que tu me pousses vers Edward. Nous sommes juste amis Alice, comme toi et moi sommes amies."_

_"Mais bien sûr Bella. Est-ce que tu essaies vraiment de me faire croire ça? Ne commence pas. Je vois tout." _Elle eut l'audace de rire.

_"Ce n'est pas marrant Alice. Ne dis rien. Tu vas rendre la situation encore plus bizarre qu'elle ne l'est déjà." _La suppliai-je.

_"Vous êtes tous les deux si aveugles. Je dois vraiment faire tout moi-même." _Dit-elle dans sa barbe.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" _Dis-je en ne sachant pas si je voulais connaître la réponse.

_"Rien du tout. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta jolie petite tête." _Dit-elle en souriant en coin.

Fort heureusement, Edward n'avait pas pu venir assister à l'entraînement donc je n'avais pas eu à discuter avec lui mais je ressentis un pincement au cœur quand je réalisai que je ne pourrais pas le voir.

Je ramenai Will à la maison et il était si fatigué à cause de son entraînement qu'il voulut aller se coucher lorsque nous rentrâmes. César fut nourri et je m'assurai que Will fit ses devoirs avant de lui faire prendre une douche. Je le bordai à neuf heures et nettoyai la cuisine avant d'aller moi-même me coucher.

Je m'y installai et posai ma tête sur l'oreiller. Mon livre _David Copperfield_ était sur ma table de chevet et je repris ma lecture là où je l'avais arrêtée. Je terminai ma première page lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

Je décrochai sans vérifier l'appelant.

_"Allô?"_

_"Bella?" _Me répondit une voix douce à l'autre bout du fil.

_"Edward? Que… euh… pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles à cette heure?" _Bégayai-je.

_"Je voulais juste savoir comment s'était passée ta journée. Je n'ai pas su venir à l'entraînement donc je n'ai pas eu la chance de discuter avec toi." _Répondit-il d'une voix qui se logea directement entre mes jambes.

_"Oh, tu n'avais pas à m'appeler." __**Mais je suis tellement heureuse que tu l'aies fait.**_

_"J'en avais envie. J'aime entendre ta voix." _Dit-il calmement.

_"Oh, comme c'est gentil. Tu es un vrai charmeur."_

_"J'essaie Swan." _Rigola-t-il.

Nous discutâmes durant une heure sur rien de bien particulier et je m'étonnai d'être devenue aussi naturelle avec lui. Je ne le considérais pas comme un acteur dont le visage était placardé sur tous les magazines mais comme une personne normale, un père qui aimait simplement manger de la crème glacée et regarder son fils jouer au football américain.

_"Alors, tu vas venir à l'entraînement demain?" _Demandai-je alors que notre conversation touchait à sa fin.

_"Je pense bien. Les garçons ont leur premier match ce weekend donc je dois être là comme soutien moral."_

_"C'est vrai, tu es un si grand expert en matière de match à gagner." _Ris-je.

_"J'ai eu mes jours de gloire à l'époque Swan."_

_"Je n'en sais rien. Tu ne représentais qu'Hollywood pour moi."_

_"Ouai je suppose, mais on a toujours besoin de moi sur le terrain. Ils font une fête chez moi chaque année donc je mets un espace à disposition."_

_"Ohlala, quel atout tu as!" _Dis-je sarcastique.

_"Va au lit Swan. Je te vois demain." _Rit-il avant de raccrocher.

En déposant le téléphone, je réalisai qu'Edward avait peut-être des sentiments pour moi. Cela semblait bizarre mais il y avait eu quelque chose dans sa voix qui me faisait penser qu'il en pinçait pour moi.

_**On se croirait presque au lycée.**_

S'il ne m'appréciait pas, il fallait que je fasse monter la mise et que mes sentiments deviennent plus évidents pour lui. Je l'avais évité jusqu'à présent mais je pouvais oublier ça désormais. Et si je me faisais vraiment des idées? Seigneur, faites qu'il ressente les mêmes choses que moi.

Il était habitué à côtoyer de magnifiques femmes pleines de confiance et qui n'hésitaient pas. Il fallait que je me comporte comme tel mais je savais que je ne pouvais être aussi belle que Rosalie. Peut-être que je devais travailler sur ma personnalité. Je savais bien comment flirter et il fallait sans doute que je lui montre sans en faire trop pour autant.

Je me couchai, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui était toujours là à mon réveil.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je mis une heure à préparer Will, nourrir César, amener Will à l'école et j'avais eu ma petite discussion matinale avec Alice. Elle semblait beaucoup trop confiante et cela m'effrayait mais je ne l'avais pas critiquée parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle commence à râler.

_"Allez, passe une bonne journée au boulot Bella." _Alice sourit de manière diabolique et entra dans sa voiture en bondissant.

Je conduisis dans la circulation matinale de Los Angeles jusqu'à atteindre le grand building en verre et d'acier qui appartenait à Volturi Relations. J'attrapai mon sac à main et entrai dans le grand hall d'entrée en grès des bureaux.

Je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au vingtième étage et marchai dans le couloir tapissé du lieu que je craignais depuis un mois et demi.

Dès que je passai entre les box de l'étage, je reçus LE regard de tous les employés. Je grognai parce que je savais pertinemment que dès que je m'assoirai à mon bureau, Victoria allait m'appeler dans le sien pour l'une ou l'autre chose. Je repensai rapidement à toutes les fautes que j'aurais pu commettre la semaine précédente mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit.

Comme prévu, dès que mon cul toucha le rembourrage de ma chaise, le téléphone sonna et la voix dure de Victoria s'échappa du haut-parleur.

_"Swan, je peux vous parler une minute?" _Dit-elle sévère.

Je me relevai et lissai mes vêtements avant de parcourir la distance qui séparait mon bureau du sien, très grand, au bout du couloir. Je frappai doucement à la porte avant d'entrer.

Elle était assise derrière son bureau en acajou, ses cheveux attachés en un chignon serré et ses doigts tapant furieusement sur le clavier.

Je m'avançai sur le tapis et m'arrêtai derrière la chaise en face de son bureau.

_"Asseyez-vous." _M'ordonna-t-elle et j'obtempérai.

_"Vous devez avoir des amis hauts placés." _Commença-t-elle et ses yeux gris me jugèrent de là où elle était.

_"Excusez-moi?" _Dis-je calmement.

_"Vous n'êtes là que depuis un mois et vous êtes déjà sollicitée." _Dit-elle en saisissant des feuilles sur son bureau.

_"Sollicitée?" _Elle venait de piquer ma curiosité.

_"Oui. Nos clients ne sont généralement en contact qu'avec des personnes qualifiées dans les relations publiques mais puisqu'il s'agit d'un client important qui vous a précisément choisie, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions l'ignorer."_

_"Je ne comprends toujours pas de quoi vous parlez." _"Répondis-je.

_"J'ai reçu un appel du personnel de Carlisle Cullen ce matin et ils veulent que vous soyez leur responsable personnelle en relations. Félicitations." _Dit-elle en soupirant lourdement comme si elle désapprouvait.

_**Je vais tuer Alice.**_

* * *

_.  
Toute review est toujours la bienvenue donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! ;)  
Bises!  
._


	7. Chapitre 6

**_Coucou tout le monde!_**

Je sais je sais, je vous entends déjà d'ici: _elle_ _n'a pas respecté le délai de publicatiooon_!

Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que poster toutes les semaines, ça ne sera pas possible. J'ai revu mes plans et je préfère être honnête avec vous et moi-même.

J'ai beaucoup trop de boulot pour avoir le temps de traduire comme je le voudrais, c'est-à-dire bien, donc je pense que je publierai **tous les 10 jours**! Et ça pourrait descendre à **8 jours** de temps en temps si les chapitres sont un rien moins consistants! ;)

Ce chapitre est d'ailleurs le plus long que j'ai traduit jusqu'à présent et vous allez voir, les choses changent enfin… mais je ne vous en dis pas plus! ;)

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos commentaires, favoris et alertes, ma boîte a bien surchauffé! :D

A bientôt, et prenez soin de vous!

_ValouPili_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Twilight appartient exclusivement à Stephenie Meyer mais ce petit bijou provient de l'imaginaire très foisonnant de **Johnnyboy7**! Retrouvez le lien de sa fiction sur mon _profil_!

* * *

•

**ALICE ET SA MAGIE**

•

_._  
_._  
**Point de vue d'Edward  
**_._  
_._

J'arrivai sur le plateau pour tourner les dernières scènes du film de mon père et bizarrement, j'en étais incroyablement heureux.

Cela faisait une semaine que je me sentais ainsi et j'essayais de mettre le doigt sur la raison de mon comportement si énergique mais je n'avais toujours pas réussi jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me pose une question à propos de Bella ce matin et mon cœur avait comme manqué un battement.

Alice se comportait aussi étrangement que moi, surtout aujourd'hui. Elle avait ce regard malicieux sur le visage qui ne disait rien de bon et dès que la porte du plateau de tournage s'ouvrait, elle jetait un coup d'œil pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

_"Salut Eddie. On a encore des scènes à rejouer aujourd'hui puis on peut faire ce qu'on veut." _Tanya agrippa mon bras et commença à sautiller.

_"Super!" _Répondis-je, sarcastique.

_"Alors, tu as quelque chose de prévu pour déjeuner? J'ai réservé au Spago. Tu devrais me rejoindre."_

_"Je ne pense pas Tanya. Je suis vraiment très occupé et je ne crois pas que je pourrai aller." _Dis-je en mettant mes capacités d'acteur à l'œuvre.

_"Très occupé par quoi?"_

_"Rien en particulier. Il faut que je m'occupe de certaines choses après en avoir terminé ici." _Répondis-je poliment.

_"Ok, peut-être une prochaine fois." _Elle haussa les épaules et bouda mais je la connaissais bien. Elle allait d'abord essayer de me faire culpabiliser puis elle devenait sournoise. Je n'allais pas abandonner. C'était pathétique.

Je m'assis sur la chaise de maquillage et Alice vint aussitôt s'occuper de mon visage.

_"Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant sourire?" _Demanda-t-elle en me poudrant le front.

_"Je pourrais te poser la même question." _Ripostai-je.

_"Tu le sauras plus tard." _Ricana-t-elle.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Alice?"_

_"Rien."_

_"S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que cela a un rapport avec Bella."_

_"C'est marrant que tu penses tout de suite à Bella." _Rit-elle.

_"Alors, c'est bien elle?"_

_"Edward, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu refuses tes sentiments. Je connais la vérité."_

_"Il n'y a aucune vérité." _Dis-je mais nous savions tous les deux que je mentais.

_"La mère de Jasper dit toujours qu'il y a trois étapes lorsqu'on a le béguin: adorer, être conquis et aimer. Où est-ce que tu en es?" _Demanda-telle nonchalamment tout en continuant de me maquiller.

_"Tais-toi Alice. Je ne veux pas en parler." _Soufflai-je. Je ne voulais déjà presque pas m'avouer éprouver des sentiments pour Bella. Qu'est-ce qui faisait penser Alice que je pouvais en discuter?

_"Je sais que tu l'aimes bien donc arrête d'ignorer ce que je te dis."_

_"Tu es foutrement curieuse. Je te déteste."_

_"Arrête de parler. Je dois terminer ça." _Elle dévia la conversation et je sentis mes paumes devenir moites en pensant à ce qu'Alice avait bien pu faire.

J'étais de plus en plus attiré par Bella et ce qui me tuait, c'est que cela ne se limitait même plus à quelque chose de sexuel. J'étais simplement tombé amoureux d'elle, de tout ce qui la composait. Je voulais tout savoir. D'où elle venait, comment étaient ses parents, pourquoi elle avait choisi ce métier, ce qu'avait fait son ex-mari pour tout foutre en l'air…

Elle était tellement intéressante et j'adorais discuter avec elle mais nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de chance parce qu'elle était si furtive lorsqu'il s'agissait de me voir. Nous avions de petites conversations après les entraînements de football américain, lorsque je pouvais y assister. Mais après une semaine, je m'étais rendu compte que je ne voulais pas arrêter de discuter avec elle donc je lui avais stupidement téléphoné un soir parce que je n'avais pas su la voir.

Fort heureusement, elle n'avait pas filtré mon appel et elle semblait plus à l'aise en parlant avec moi lorsqu'elle ne me voyait pas. Je me sentis bien d'avoir entendu sa voix. J'allais me coucher juste après mais j'étais confus.

Les moments que Bella et moi passions ensemble étaient les points culminants de ma journée et elle occupait toujours mon esprit. Je voulais sans arrêt savoir ce qu'elle pensait mais elle ne laissait jamais rien transparaître. Nous continuions à flirter gentiment mais je ne savais pas si elle m'aimait bien et si elle était simplement trop gentille comme certaines filles, puisque j'étais célèbre.

Est-ce qu'Alice avait raison avec ces conneries de trois étapes de passion passagère? J'aimais bien Bella, c'était clair mais est-ce que cela allait au-delà?

_**Je pense que oui.**_

Bordel, je suis dans la merde.

Qu'est-ce qu'Irina penserait si elle savait que je tombais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre?

Tomber amoureux? Est-ce qu'il s'agissait bien de ça? Est-ce que je commençais à avoir ces sentiments-là pour Bella?

_**Bordel de merde.**_

J'essayai de penser à ce qu'Alice m'avait dit il y a peu: cela faisait trois ans. Il fallait que j'essaie d'avancer. C'est vrai, j'aimais ma femme plus que tout mais elle n'était plus là et elle ne reviendrait pas. J'étais seul mais cela ne signifiait pas que je devais me forcer à avoir une relation qui ne fonctionnerait pas tout cela parce que j'étais toujours attaché à une femme décédée il y a trois ans.

Cela ne se finirait bien pour personne. Je le sentais déjà, mais Irina voudrait me voir heureux, n'est-ce pas?

Je voulais tellement demander à Bella de sortir avec moi mais c'était impossible que j'aille la voir et lui demander de but en blanc de dîner avec moi. Est-ce qu'elle voudrait seulement dîner avec moi? Comment mes enfants réagiraient-ils? Voulaient-ils seulement de quelqu'un d'autre dans leur vie?

Peut-être que je brûlais un peu les étapes.

_**Arrête d'y penser et ce problème partira peut-être de lui-même.**_

Dès que j'y pensai, la lourde porte en métal s'ouvrit et Alice regarda à nouveau pour savoir qui entrait. Et à la place de cet air déçu qu'elle affichait tous les matins, elle sembla tout simplement heureuse, même si elle avait cette petite pointe de fourberie dans les yeux.

Je tournai ma chaise et je vis Bella devant la porte, complètement perdue et semblant effrayée d'être ici.

_"Merde Alice, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?"_

_"Elle travaille pour nous maintenant." _Haussa-t-elle les épaules comme si ce n'était rien.

_"Bordel Alice. Tu es encore en train d'essayer de jouer avec la magie noire." _Je me levai et marchai vers Bella qui ne semblait pas à sa place.

_"Parce qu'en général, elle fonctionne." _Dit-elle en me suivant.

Dès que Bella nous vit nous diriger vers elle, elle se raidit et son visage prit un air dur.

_"Salut Bella. Que fais-tu ici?" _Demandai-je.

_"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suis allée travailler aujourd'hui et ma patronne m'a dit que j'étais employée en tant que responsable personnelle en relations pour Carlisle Cullen. Tu ne penserais évidemment pas à ce que ce soit un coup d'Alice?" _Elle affichait un air furieux qui la rendait sexy et je dus porter mon attention sur autre chose.

_"Ouai Alice. Tu ne voudrais pas t'expliquer?" _Dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

_"Ok écoutez, je sais que vous êtes fâchés contre moi mais papa avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider avec les interviews et Bella détestait son boulot donc j'ai juste passé quelques appels." _Expliqua-t-elle calmement.

_"Papa n'a besoin de personne d'autre pour l'aider Alice. Il a Jane et Alec. Ils se démènent pour lui et tu sais qu'ils n'aiment pas travailler avec d'autres personnes." _Dis-je en roulant des yeux.

_"Si nous n'étions pas dans un lieu public, je te botterais le cul. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la position dans laquelle tu m'as mise? _Souffla durement Bella et on aurait dit qu'elle était sur le point de se jeter sur Alice.

_"Et de quelle position s'agit-il?" _Alice et Bella avait l'une de ces conversations silencieuses que beaucoup de filles avaient parfois entre elles.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je me mêle des guerres entre filles parce que je pouvais me retrouver au tapis.

_"Je te déteste Alice." _Dit Bella après quelques minutes de silence.

_"Bien sûr que non, et tu le sais." _Rayonna-t-elle.

_"Mais pour qui va-t-elle travailler? Nous avons déjà des personnes qui s'en chargent." _Je pensais pouvoir parler.

_"Et bien, je suppose qu'elle peut travailler pour toi. Peu importe." _Alice rebondit contre la table avec la nourriture et elle nous laissa seuls.

_"Je suis désolé. Je peux passer des appels pour que tu retrouves ton poste." _Soupirai-je et je sortis mon téléphone.

_"Non non"_, dit-elle rapidement, _"j'ai beau détester Alice en ce moment-même, je ne pense pas pouvoir retourner m'asseoir dans un box. Je ne suis pas égocentrique mais je suis bonne dans ce que je fais et j'aime travailler avec des clients donc j'aimerais plutôt rester." _Répondit-elle, hésitante. _"Si cela te convient."_

_"Vraiment?" _Demandai-je, la voix un peu trop enthousiaste mais je m'en contrefichai.

_"Ouai, mais ne le dis pas à Alice. Je sais qu'elle est du genre à sortir un 'je te l'avais dit'."_

_"Tu viens tout juste de décrire toute mon enfance." _Ris-je.

Nous restâmes debout sans parler durant une minute parce que nous venions d'être poussés dans une situation tout à fait inattendue. En général, je savais lorsque j'allais voir Bella donc j'avais un peu de temps pour savoir ce que je comptais lui dire. Je sais, c'est pathétique mais il fallait que j'aie un script en tête ou j'allais en tomber par terre.

_"Alors, que voulez-vous que je fasse patron?" _Dit-elle en souriant largement. _"Dois-je t'appeler Monsieur Cullen désormais?"_

_"Pitié, non." _Dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux et j'aperçus Alec non loin.

_"Allez, si tu vas travailler pour nous, je dois te présenter le vrai patron." _Je lui pris la main et tentai d'ignorer le choc qui me traversa et je la conduisis à l'endroit où je l'avais vu.

_"Attends, je ne devrais pas être ici maintenant que j'y pense. Ils n'ont pas vraiment demandé mes services." _Dit-elle en tentant de reculer mais je l'agrippai.

_"C'est dommage… tu es là maintenant", _ris-je, _"Alec, j'aimerais te présenter le nouveau membre de l'équipe des agents publicitaires." _Je poussai Bella vers lui. _"Voici Bella Swan."_

_"Salut." _Dit-il timidement et Alec la regarda sceptiquement.

_"Il ne me semble pas avoir demandé d'aide. Carlisle l'a-t-il fait?"_

_"Euh… non. C'est Alice."_ Répondit Bella.

_"Pour quelle raison?" _Demanda-t-il et il commença à taper sur son Blackberry.

_"Je ne suis pas sûre."_

_"Quelle école tu as fréquentée?"_

_"Northwestern."_

_"Impressionnant. Tu as eu le Professeur Michleson?"_

_"En troisième année de licence, oui."_

_"Quel grade tu as obtenu?"_

Elle bougea un peu. _"B+ parce que j'ai été malade durant les examens finaux et quelques mauvaises questions pour l'essai." _Expliqua-t-elle.

Il l'observa puis retourna son attention à son Blackberry. _"Bienvenue parmi nous je présume." _Il haussa les épaules et j'étais surpris qu'il ne cherche pas la bagarre comme il le faisait d'habitude. _"Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, adresse-toi à moi ou à ma sœur Jane." _Il la désigna et Bella acquiesça.

_"Merci, et je te promets que je suis bonne dans ce que je fais donc tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter."_

_"Bien. Je n'ai pas le temps de surveiller tes faits et gestes. Carlisle et Esmee ont leur équipe mais Edward a besoin de quelqu'un donc tu travailles pour lui. Il a toujours refusé de faire appel à un publiciste pour je ne sais quelle raison. Tu es sûre que cela te convient?"_ Me demanda-t-il.

_"Très certainement." _Dis-je en souriant en me dévoilant un peu trop mais je m'en moquai.

_"Et bien, tu es embauchée alors"_, dit-il à Bella, _"les choses vont assez vite par ici donc tiens le coup." _Il serra à nouveau sa main et partit.

_"C'était flippant." _Lâcha-telle en un souffle.

_"Il n'est pas si méchant. Sa famille et la mienne sont amies depuis qu'Hollywood a été créée donc nous nous connaissons."_

_"J'espère que je ne vais pas vous décevoir."_

_"Tu sais très bien que non."_

Je sentis l'eau de Cologne puissante de mon frère et je grognai parce que je savais que cette rencontre s'apprêtait à m'embarrasser. Je me tournai vers Bella en voyant la forme massive de mon frère venir vers nous.

_"Sache que je n'ai presque rien en commun avec lui." _Soufflai-je à Bella alors que mon frère arrivait. _"Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'il compte dire." _L'avertis-je.

_"Salut Eddie. Qui est donc cette fille très sexy?" _Lâcha-t-il en remuant les sourcils.

_"Euh… Emmett, voici Bella. Bella, voici mon frère aîné, Emmett." _Dis-je, peu enthousiaste.

Son visage perdit des couleurs une seconde avant qu'il ne revienne parmi nous et là, il étreignit Bella à lui en briser les os. Il articula silencieusement sur le fait qu'elle était canon, juste derrière son épaule avant de la remettre sur ses pieds. _"Bienvenue dans la famille Bella. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi de par ma démoniaque de sœur."_

_"Oh, j'espère que ce n'est qu'en bien." _Sourit-elle.

_"Bien sûr. On dirait que notre petit garçon a le béguin." _Dit-il et il frappa durement mon épaule. Le visage de Bella eut des rougeurs sortant tout droit des fosses de l'enfer et je sentis aussi mes joues prendre des couleurs.

_**Je ne rougissais pas. Jamais.**_

_"Bon, je vous laisse tous les deux, histoire que vous soyez encore plus maladroits." _Son rire résonna et il partit à grands pas pour discuter avec Alice qui nous guettait tel un aigle.

Nous étions là, debout et nous nous balançâmes sur nos pieds pendant cinq bonnes minutes qui nous parurent des heures.

_"Il ne vaut mieux pas que je te présente tout de suite à mon père. Il est en mode 'réalisateur'. Il pourrait te donner mal au crâne." _Rit-il.

_"Ca me va. De toute façon, je me sens trop humiliée pour le rencontrer. Il est très intimidant."_

_"Pas du tout. C'est juste mon père."_

_"Alors, je suppose qu'on devrait s'asseoir et mettre par écrit en quoi mon travail consiste, puisque je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais là." _Dit-elle de manière professionnelle.

_"Oui, ça serait assez logique."_

Nous passâmes les heures qui suivirent à savoir en quoi consistait exactement le travail de Bella. Alice avait dit à Volturi Relations qu'elle travaillerait pour mon père mais il disposait déjà de quatre personnes donc nous avions décidé qu'elle travaillerait pour moi puisque je n'avais personne à part Jane et Alec. Mais ils bossaient pour la famille et cela semblait logique pour moi d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occuperait personnellement de moi. Techniquement, elle était toujours employée par Volturi Relations parce qu'il lui versait un salaire mais elle allait travailler pour moi.

Elle était en quelque sorte mon assistante, mais tellement plus car elle ferait autre chose que d'aller me chercher mon café et récupérer mes linges propres. Je pouvais le faire moi-même mais elle allait gérer toute cette effervescence médiatique qui allait sans nul doute faire irruption dans ma vie dans les prochains mois, puisque mes films allaient sortir au cinéma.

Elle organiserait mes interviews, mes séances photos et toute personne qui voudrait me parler ou m'envoyer des scripts devrait passer par elle. Elle ressemblait assez bien à une patronne en ce moment et je ne pouvais être plus heureux.

_**Mmmhh. Un maître. Je me demande si ce genre de chose la branche? Je parie que oui…**_

_**Arrête ça Edward!**_

Nous ne parlâmes de rien d'autre de la journée à part du boulot mais je voyais bien qu'elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'Emmett avait lâché plus tôt.

Pensait-elle que j'étais bizarre? Voulait-elle seulement continuer à travailler avec moi?

_**Je déteste Emmett.**_

J'étais sous le charme de Bella. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi professionnelle mais cela se voyait qu'elle maîtrisait la situation. A la fin de notre "réunion", elle avait déjà tous les numéros importants intégrés dans son Blackberry et m'avait déjà presque organisé deux interviews en mois d'une heure. Dire que j'étais impressionné était un euphémisme.

Je décidai de prendre ma chance et l'invitai à déjeuner. Cela se ferait de manière assez détendue pour ne pas que cela passe pour un rendez-vous…non?

_"Alors Bella, est-ce que tu as faim?" _Demandai-je timidement.

_**Super manière de débuter la conversation, tête de nœud.**_

_"Oh… je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de l'heure. J'étais tellement concentrée par tout ça que j'ai un peu oublié." _Elle rit et ce son sembla être un antidote au stress que je ressentais. _"Pourquoi?" _Demanda-t-elle.

_"Je me demandais simplement si tu voulais aller déjeuner. Tu dois manger." _Lui fis-je remarquer.

Elle arqua son sourcil et afficha un sourire en coin. _"Essaieriez-vous de m'inviter à un rendez-vous, Monsieur Cullen?" _La façon dont 'Monsieur Cullen' sonna dans sa bouche envoya directement une décharge dans ma queue que j'essayai d'ignorer, sans succès.

_"Tu acceptes?"_ Demandai-je sur le même ton joueur.

_"Je pense pouvoir trouver du temps pour mon patron super célèbre." _Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. _"Tu as une petite idée de l'endroit où déjeuner?"_

_**Bordel de merde. Je crois que j'ai mon premier rendez-vous avec cette femme incroyable.**_

De l'intérieur, je ressemblai à un petit garçon excité de cinq ans le matin de Noël mais je restai normal pour tenir le change.

_"Bon, je n'ai pas réservé parce que je ne savais pas si tu accepterais." _Ris-je et je la conduisis hors du studio.

_"Donc si je comprends bien, tu avais prévu ce petit rendez-vous depuis un moment?"_

Mais d'où sortait cette Bella dragueuse? Je l'adorais. Beaucoup. Je savais qu'il y avait ce côté confiant en elle, qui attendait simplement de se montrer. On dirait bien qu'elle est là.

_"Et bien non, mais un homme a le droit de rêver, non? Je conduis."_

Je l'amenai à ma Volvo et je me sentis tout de suite honteux. Peut-être aurais-je du prendre l'Aston Martina aujourd'hui…

Je l'aidai à s'installer côté passager avant d'aller m'asseoir côté conducteur.

_"Alors, où va-t-on? Je ne connais rien puisque je viens tout jute d'emménager." _Demanda-t-elle alors que je passai le portail.

_"Ah oui, c'est juste. J'oublie sans arrêt que tu viens d'arriver. Je suppose que nous allons sortir souvent pour que je te montre les alentours." _J'essayai de jauger sa réaction du coin de l'œil.

_"J'adorerais." _Répondit-elle calmement et je pus presque sentir ses rougeurs.

Je souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher pendant le trajet sur Hollywood Boulevard jusqu'à mon endroit favori. Je me garai dans le parking du restaurant Yamashiro et coupai le contact.

_"N'essaie même pas d'ouvrir la portière." _La grondai-je alors qu'elle tendait la main pour attraper la poignée.

Je sortis de la voiture et allai lui ouvrir.

_"Je pense être capable de le faire seul Monsieur Cullen." _Elle sourit et je reçus à nouveau une secousse dans la queue. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

_"C'est un rendez-vous et ma mère m'a bien élevé."_

Elle ne recula pas face à mes mots et je supposai que je pouvais donc considérer notre rendez-vous comme tel. J'allais tenter de faire passer cette impression autant que possible dans notre conversation pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il s'agissait plus que d'un simple dîner d'affaires et pas aussi formel que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire.

Je suivis Bella dans le restaurant bondé et me dirigeai vers la réception.

_"Bonjour à vous Monsieur Cullen. Heureux de vous revoir." _Le propriétaire vint vers moi et me fit du frotte-manche.

_"Heureux de vous revoir également Monsieur Roliti. Une table pour deux s'il vous plaît."_

Il me regarda comme si j'étais fou puis il remarqua Bella, attendant timidement derrière moi. Habituellement, je mangeais seul ici pour pouvoir réfléchir en dînant bien. C'était la première fois que je venais avec quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie de ma famille.

_"Bien sûr Monsieur."_ Il prit deux menus et nous conduisit dans le fond du restaurant.

_"Tu as vraiment beaucoup de contacts dans cette ville." _Souffla Bella alors que nous nous dirigions à l'arrière.

_"Tu sais ce que c'est." _Lui répondis-je en posant ma main dans le bas de son dos pour la guider, même si elle n'avait pas besoin de moi pour l'aider.

Nous nous assîmes dans un grand box et je pus voir les gens murmurer et nous montrer du doigt mais je tentai de les ignorer.

_"J'espère que vous passerez un bon repas et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas." _Dit Monsieur Roliti. _"Votre serveur s'occupera de vous dans un instant."_

_"Merci"_, répondis-je et il partit.

_"Ouah, ce restaurant semble cher. On aurait peut-être dû aller au McDonalds." _Dit Bella en découvrant le menu.

_"Je t'ai dit que c'était un rendez-vous donc tu ne dois penser à rien."_ Lui répondis-je et j'inclus à nouveau ce mot dans la conversation. Je lui fis LE sourire en coin, sourire dont ma grand-mère ainsi que ma mère disaient qu'il pouvait tuer un taureau. Et je priai pour qu'il fonctionne sur Bella.

_"D'accord, mais c'est bon pour une fois. Je n'aime pas que les gens dépensent leur argent pour moi." _Elle semblait dégoûtée et je dus rire parce qu'elle était tellement mignonne.

_"Tu es une personne très intéressante Isabella."_

_"Combien de fois je t'ai dit de m'appeler simplement Bella?" _Elle baissa sa carte et posa ses mains dessus.

_"Autant de fois que je t'ai demandé de m'appeler Edward." _Rétorquai-je.

_"Très bien, 'Edward'". _Dit-elle en insistant sur mon prénom et ma queue tressauta dans mon pantalon. Bordel.

Nous reçûmes nos boissons et le serveur prit notre commande.

_"Je vais prendre le steak cuit à point." _Dis-je en lui rendant la carte.

_"Et pour la charmante demoiselle?" _Il se tourna vers Bella en souriant, mais il était bien trop amical et bizarrement, j'eus envie de lui foutre une baffe.

_**Est-ce là de la jalousie Edward Cullen? Je crois bien.**_

Il était clair que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour Bella.

Elle commanda des spaghettis puis nous sirotâmes nos boissons. J'entendis le cliquetis d'un appareil photo mais je ne me tournai pas pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

_"Les gens t'observent encore." _Me chuchota Bella.

_"Je pense qu'ils nous regardent."_

_"Nous?"_

_"Ouai. Ils pensent que nous avons rendez-vous." _Souris-je d'un air suffisant.

Elle réfléchit un instant avant d'afficher un sourire démoniaque, _"et bien, ce n'est pas le cas?"_

_**Elle voulait jouer. **_J'aimais beaucoup cette Bella dragueuse.

_"Oui mais je crois que notre définition est différente de la leur."_

_"Oh et quelle est-elle donc? Histoire que je comprenne bien." _Dit-elle et je savais qu'elle me taquinait en me souriant ingénieusement.

_"En général, je sors avec des femmes prises au hasard et que ma sœur m'a mises dans les pattes et que je ne prévois pas de rappeler. Si tu étais une de ces femmes, ce serait ce type de rendez-vous."_

_"Alors je ne suis pas comme ces femmes?" _Demanda-t-elle et elle pencha la tête.

_"Non. Tu es…"_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était? Est-ce que je voulais d'elle comme petite-amie? Était-ce trop tôt? Bordel. Est-ce les gens utilisaient encore ce terme de 'petite-amie' après le lycée? Dieu, viens-moi en aide.

_"Je suis?" _Insista-t-elle.

_"Tu es une fille que je prévois de rappeler dès que j'en ai l'occasion." _Répondis-je en douceur et elle sembla tout à fait inconsciente du combat que je menais intérieurement.

Elle acquiesça, sourit et but une gorgée de son eau.

_**Bordel, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Un signe de tête ne m'apprenait rien.**_

Mon Dieu, cette fille me rendait fou. Comment une femme que je connaissais depuis un mois pouvait-elle me faire remettre en question tout ce que je pensais être juste?

_"Donc, puisque c'est notre premier rendez-vous, on devrait jouer au jeu des vingt questions." _Dit-elle en arborant un autre sourire ingénieux.

D'où venait donc toute cette confiance en elle…et ne pensez pas que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'elle a parlé de 'premier rendez-vous'!

_"Ça me paraît marrant. Et si on répondait chacun à la même question? _Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et crus l'entendre retenir son souffle mais lorsque je la regardai, son visage ne montrait rien.

_**Elle a forcément dû jouer auparavant.**_

_"Je commence. Quelle est ta couleur préférée?" _Me demanda-t-elle.

_"Bleue."_

_"Verte."_

_"Quelles sont tes vacances favorites?" _Lui posai-je.

_"Thanksgiving."_

_"Noël." _Rigolai-je.

_"Ok, le genre de musique que tu préfères?"_

_"Tout sauf la country." _Dis-je en frémissant. Je repensais à Jasper qui beuglait comme Conway Twitty dans les enceintes de ma voiture.

_"Pareil pour moi."_

Nous continuâmes pendant dix bonnes minutes et nous arrêtâmes de discuter plutôt que de nous poser mutuellement des questions.

Je découvris qu'elle était la fille unique de parents divorcés et qu'elle aimait son fils plus que tout au monde. Cet aspect m'attira davantage vers elle parce que je pouvais voir l'éclat de ses yeux lorsqu'elle parlait de Will. Elle était divorcée mais nous n'étions pas allés sur ce terrain-là, celui de l'ex-mari. J'avais pourtant le sentiment qu'elle avait vécu quelques mauvaises expériences avec lui, de très mauvaises expériences.

_"Hé, on a arrêté avec nos questions." _Dit-elle et elle enroula des pâtes autour de sa fourchette.

_"Ok, alors c'est toi qui commences" _Répliquai-je.

_"Tu es allé à l'université?"_

_"Ouaip. A Yale, un vrai désastre. Et toi?"_

_"Je suis allée à Northwestern pour étudier la littérature. C'est ma matière principale mais je suis allée à l'école publique pour étudier les relations publiques."_

_"Pour quelle raison?"_

_"Je voulais vraiment être écrivaine mais Jacob voulait que je choisisse quelque chose de pratique donc j'ai changé… mais j'aime mon travail donc je suppose que tout est bien qui finit bien."_

Je remarquai qu'elle tressaillit en mentionnant le nom de Jacob. Même si je savais que quelque chose de mal lui était arrivé, et que j'avais comme l'impression qu'il s'agissait de son ex-mari, je préférais ne pas aller trop loin.

_"Et que sont devenus tes écrits?" _Demandai-je.

_"Ils sont dans une boîte dans le grenier de ma mère." _Rit-elle.

_"Ton film préféré?" _Demandai-je en essayant de poser des questions sans discontinuer.

_"Euh…Le Parrain II."_

_"Pas le premier?" _Ricanai-je.

_"Je l'aime bien mais le second est tellement mieux."_

_"D'accord. Je crois savoir pourquoi tu penses ça"_, acquiesçai-je, _"à ton tour."_

Elle réfléchit une minute, _"cela va te sembler un peu osé mais j'ai vraiment envie de savoir… en fait, non."_ Elle ânonna et se recula sur sa chaise.

_"Tu dois me le demander."_ Dis-je et mangeai un morceau de ma viande.

_"Ce serait vraiment inapproprié puisque tu es mon patron maintenant. Période de l'année préférée?"_

_"L'été mais ce n'est pas ce que tu allais me demander. Je te promets de ne pas penser moins bien de toi si tu me le demandes."_

_**Comment le pourrais-je? Tu es foutrement incroyable.**_

_"Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'y ai pensé." _Dit-elle dans sa barbe et elle rougit.

La Bella confiante s'était absentée pour le moment.

_"Je veux savoir. Cela ne peut pas être si mauvais et je te promets de ne pas être choqué ou gêné."_ Dis-je en faisant le signe des Scouts.

_"Tu es sûr?"_

_"Oui. Je veux vraiment savoir ce que tu allais me demander."_

Elle expira avant de se lancer, _"avec qui et à quel âge as-tu eu ta première relation sexuelle?" _Demanda-telle et j'arrêtai de boire. _"Tu vois, je t'avais dit que je n'aurais pas du poser la question. C'est ce que j'aurais demandé à une bonne copine d'habitude, si on joue à un jeu, mais tu n'es qu'un ami donc c'est bizarre…" _Dit-elle en commençant à radoter.

_"Non non, tout va bien. Tu m'as juste surpris." _Je réfléchis un instant. _"Ouah, c'était il y a longtemps mais je crois que c'était Mandy Van et j'avais treize ans."_

_"Tu es sérieux?"_ Me demanda-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

_**Merde, j'aurais peut-être dû mentir.**_

_"Euh… ouai. Et toi?"_

_"Non. On reviendra à moi plus tard. Tu avais treize ans?" _Elle balaya ma question et tenta d'en savoir plus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en découvrant ses capacités d'investigation.

_"Ouai. Je suis tombé sur Emmett une fois et il avait dix-sept ans à cette époque. Je ne pense même pas qu'il ait remarqué ma présence mais il y a peu de chances qu'il s'en soit préoccupé de toute façon. Mais je voulais être tellement comme lui parce que c'était le gars cool et tout le monde l'aimait. Une semaine plus tard, je faisais l'amour avec Mandy Van sur son divan et bim bam boum." _Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

_"Est-ce que tu savais seulement ce que tu faisais?" _Me demanda-telle, toujours choquée.

_"Non, et ça a été horrible mais Mandy m'a en quelque sorte montré. Elle avait seize ans."_

_"Ok, ça devient vraiment trop bizarre." _Dit-elle en levant ses mains.

_"Oh non. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement. Et toi?"_

Elle soupira, _"c'était avec le père de Will et j'avais dix-sept ans."_

Lorsqu'elle mentionna le père de Will, cela me rendit nerveux mais je ne montrai rien.

_"Ce n'est pas si mal. Rien de quoi se sentir honteux."_

_"Ça le serait si tu connaissais Jacob."_ Dit-elle dans sa barbe, mais je l'entendis.

_"C'est son nom, Jacob?"_

Elle sembla ne pas vouloir me répondre mais elle acquiesça, _"Ouaip, Jacob Black."_

_**Bordel de merde. Je savais qui était Jacob Black.**_

Il était l'un de ces playboys du genre il y a cinq ans et qui avait fondé l'une des sociétés de couvertures financières les plus prospères du pays. Il gérait l'argent des nombreuses riches personnes aux Etats-Unis. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré mais il était apparemment un véritable enfoiré. Enfin, c'était ce qu'avançaient les magazines. Il était très suivi par les paparazzis sur la côte est mais les gens d'ici semblaient quand même le connaître. Elle avait été mariée avec lui? Elle avait été Isabella Black quelque part. Je tentai de chercher dans ma mémoire de quelconques articles que j'avais lus à son sujet mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit.

J'avais dû afficher un visage choqué car Bella rit étrangement.

_"Je sais. J'ai évité la question du 'qui est l'ex-mari' aussi longtemps que possible. Je sais que les gens d'ici ont des contacts avec lui. Il n'y a pas de moyen de lui échapper." _Dit-elle en jouant avec sa nourriture.

_"Désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu occupais une place si haute dans l'échelle sociale."_

_"En fait, Jacob n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Nous avons grandi ensemble à Forks et il était le garçon le plus doux du quartier. Nous jouions sous la pluie et nous faisions des granités lorsqu'il faisait trop chaud puis nous sommes allés étudier à Northwestern après avoir commencé à sortir ensemble au lycée. Il est devenu riche et l'histoire a fait le reste." _Dit-elle et elle termina son eau.

_"Ouah."_

_"Ouai, mais je n'ai plus vraiment de contact avec lui. Pour moi, il n'est que le père de Will. Nous ne sommes pas amis ou autre. Je n'ai même pas accepté de pension alimentaire de sa part." _Elle semblait vouloir expliquer ses actes.

_"C'est bien je suppose. Que s'est-il passé? Si je peux me permettre." _M'empressai-je de dire.

_"C'est du lourd pour un premier rendez-vous Monsieur Cullen." _Dévia-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêta à me dire quelque chose d'autre mais le serveur apparut et nous demanda si nous désirions un dessert. Nous refusâmes puis je reçus la note. Bella tenta de s'y opposer mais je ne l'aurais même pas laissé prendre l'addition en main.

Nous sortîmes du box et dès que j'aperçus la scène à la porte principale, je grognai parce que c'était bien une chose avec laquelle je ne voulais pas avoir affaire, surtout avec Bella sur les talons. Le mot comme quoi Edward Cullen dînait avec une "mystérieuse femme" avait dû passer et les paparazzis grouillaient littéralement sur place.

_"Je suppose que c'était chouette le temps que ça a duré." _Lâcha Bella et je lui ouvris la porte.

Nous fûmes à l'extérieur et je fus heureux d'avoir mes lunettes de soleil avec moi car les flashes des appareils photos m'auraient aveuglé. Je savais qu'il fallait que je garde la tête baissée et ne pas dire un mot. J'essayai de cacher Bella du mieux que je pus alors que nous nous rejoignions la voiture.

_"Edward, Edward, est-ce que c'est votre nouvelle petite-amie?" _Cria l'un d'eux.

_**Si seulement.**_

_"Qui est-elle?" _Demanda un autre.

_**Bella Swan, la femme la plus merveilleuse sur cette terre.**_

_"Depuis combien de temps sortez-vous ensemble?"_

_**Nous ne sortons pas ensemble…pas encore en tout cas.**_

_"Qui êtes-vous?"_

Nous bravâmes le froid et je lui ouvrai la portière et m'assurai qu'elle était bien à l'intérieur avant de rejoindre mon côté pour entrer. Je klaxonnai durant dix minutes pour que les paparazzis se déplacent et que je puisse quitter le parking.

_"Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça. Tu vas bien?" _Demandai-je en sortant de là.

_"Ouai, je m'attendais à pire."_ Elle était un peu éreintée par tout ça mais sembla accepter sans sourciller. _"J'ai dû les gérer avant mais ce n'était rien comparé à ça."_

_"Oh, c'est juste, Jacob est un gros poisson à Chicago, non?"_

_"Ouai, juste un tout petit peu." _Sourit-elle.

_"Je suis sincèrement désolé pour cette scène. Je suppose que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que ta vie change autant lorsque tu as déménagé pour venir vivre à Los Angeles."_

_"Non, mais c'est un bon changement."_

Je conduisis et nous ne dîmes rien durant le trajet.

Nous arrivâmes au studio et j'arrêtai la voiture mais aucun de nous ne bougea. Bizarrement, l'air était plus lourd et pesant. Le col de ma chemise semblait se resserrer et je me tournai pour remarquer que Bella m'observait.

Ses yeux chocolat fixaient intensément mon visage avec un mélange de désir, douleur, frustration et passion. Je connaissais ce regard.

Je le savais. Elle avait BIEN des sentiments pour moi.

_"Bella, je sais que cela peut sembler étrange de te demander ça mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher." _Soufflai-je et la température dans la Volvo augmenta de quelques degrés supplémentaires.

_"Que voulez-vous, Monsieur Cullen?"_

Une fois encore, ma queue réagit à sa façon de prononcer mon nom et je dus physiquement bouger de mon siège pour me réajuster. Ma raison savait que je ne devrais pas poser la question mais ma bouche sembla fonctionner de son propre chef.

_"Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser?" _Demandai-je et je vis ses yeux s'assombrir légèrement malgré les vitres teintées de la voiture.

Elle ne répondit rien mais acquiesça de manière hésitante.

Je m'avançai et m'assurai de garder mes mains à mes côtés pour ne pas lui arracher sa blouse. Alors que mes lèvres allaient toucher les siennes, quelqu'un frappa à la fenêtre sans vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Je savais très bien de qui il s'agissait.

_"Bordel"_, grognai-je.

Je m'écartai et rallumai la voiture. J'abaissai la vitre pour voir l'énorme sourire en coin d'Alice juste en face de mon visage.

_"Alors, comment s'est passé le déjeuner?"_

_"C'était génial Alice. Ton frère est vraiment gentil." _Dit Bella rapidement. _"Merci Edward." _Ajouta-t-elle et elle sortit de la voiture avant d'entrer dans le studio. Elle sembla soulagée que nous ne nous soyons pas embrassés et j'en fus frustré.

_**Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait?**_

_"Bon Dieu Alice." _Je frappai le volant et sortis aussi de la voiture.

_"Quoi? Tu n'as quand même pas essayé de lui montrer que tu avais des sentiments pour elle, si?" _Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

_"Peut-être que si, je ne crois pas le savoir un jour." _Grognai-je.

_"Et bien, tu ne peux pas tout avouer lors du premier rendez-vous." _Elle roula des yeux et me suivit à l'intérieur du studio.

_"Tais-toi Alice."_

_"Pourquoi Alice doit la fermer?" _Dit Emmett en bondissant vers nous.

_"Edward et Bella allaient s'embrasser comme les amoureux qu'ils sont." _Rit Alice.

_"Vraiment? Oh mec, enfin. Je peux avoir une autre petite sœur maintenant." _Emmett tendit la main pour que je la tape mais je les regardai tour à tour avant de m'éloigner en piétinant.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une scène à tourner et fort heureusement, elle n'impliquait pas Irina. Je devais juste faire quelques monologues et c'était terminé. J'allai me changer, me laissai maquiller, m'entraînai un peu et m'assurai de bien connaître mes lignes avant que mon père n'allume les caméras.

Durant tout mon jeu, Bella attendit non loin de ma ligne de mire et je pensai avoir fait la meilleure interprétation en sachant qu'elle me regardait. Je savais que je frimais mais je m'en moquais. Les quelques scènes prirent quelques heures à être tournées mais je les tournai tout de même plus vite que prévu.

_"C'est dans la boîte tout le monde." _Cria Carlisle et les gens applaudirent.

Bella me sourit et demanda silencieusement si elle pouvait me rejoindre. J'acquiesçai et elle se glissa sur le plateau à l'endroit où je me trouvais.

_"C'était incroyable Edward. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai voir un film au cinéma désormais. Je veux le vivre réellement." _Rit-elle.

_"Je suis content que tu aies aimé."_

Bizarrement, je ressentis le besoin de la toucher et elle sembla le remarquer.

_"Tu peux m'enlacer Edward." _Elle sourit en coin et j'enroulai joyeusement mes bras autour de son petit corps, _"je suis désolée d'avoir couru comme ça. J'ai juste un peu paniqué. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne suis pas si prise de cours d'habitude."_

_"J'aime ça." _Dis-je, honnête.

Le câlin n'avait rien d'inapproprié et pour un étranger, nous ressemblions à des amis mais de mon point de vue, c'était beaucoup plus. Je ne savais plus ce qui était approprié ou non après ce qui avait failli se passer dans la voiture seulement quelques heures auparavant. Je ne tentai donc rien. Sentir son corps dans mes bras était largement suffisant pour me calmer pour le moment.

Elle rit à nouveau quand je pressai la main dans le bas de son dos, _"Edward, je ne sais pas si c'est très professionnel, surtout depuis que je travaille pour toi."_

_**Merde.**_

J'avais complètement oublié cet élément. Était-ce approprié? Pouvais-je entamer une relation avec une femme qui travaillait pour moi? Était-ce un abus de pouvoir?

Il faudrait que je m'informe auprès de mon père à ce propos.

Je reculai et me retournai pour découvrir que Carlisle, Emmett et Alice nous regardaient de l'autre bout du studio, bouches bées comme s'ils avaient assisté à une explosion nucléaire.

_"Je crois qu'on nous observe."_ Ricanai-je.

Elle suivit mon regard et se tient la tête lorsqu'elle découvrit qui l'observait. Ses joues rougirent et je savais qu'elle était très gênée. Je relevai son menton avec mon index.

_"S'il te plaît, ne me cache pas encore ton visage." _Dis-je et je dus admettre que c'était un peu ringard mais cela convenait, _"allez, laisse-moi te présenter mon père."_

_"Non, oublie ça." _Ella tenta de récupérer sa main que je tenais.

_"Pourquoi? Serais-tu nerveuse?" _Ricanai-je.

_"Je ne peux pas le rencontrer. Il est… super célèbre et je ne suis même pas présentable." _Elle essaya de lisser ses cheveux alors que je la fis passer devant moi.

_"Tu es magnifique." _Dis-je sincère, et elle rougit encore.

_"Très bien, mais je ne veux pas qu'il pense de moi que je suis une salope donc garde pour toi ce petit épisode dans la voiture."_

_"Tout ce que tu veux Bella." _Ris-je.

Nous avançâmes pour les rejoindre tous les trois, sa main dans la mienne et cela me parut normal. C'était la seule manière que je trouvai pour arriver à décrire la situation. Alice susurra quelque chose à l'oreille de papa et il sourit joyeusement avant de se redresser lorsque nous l'atteignîmes.

_"Papa, je te présente Bella. Bella, voici mon père Carlisle Cullen." _Dis-je pour l'introduire.

_"C'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer Monsieur Cullen." _Bella lui serra la main et fit un mouvement qui ressemblait à une révérence mais elle était si mignonne. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rire, cela l'embarrasserait.

_"Heureux de vous rencontrer également Bella. Alice et Emmett m'ont parlé en bien de vous et je vois que vous faites des merveilles avec mon fils." _Il sourit et me regarda.

_"J'essaie Monsieur." _Dit-elle calmement. _"Cela prend beaucoup de temps pour que le planning de votre fils soit en ordre."_

_"Oh, vous êtes sa publiciste alors maintenant?" _Dit Carlisle, véritablement choqué.

_"Oui. De quoi parliez-vous?" _Demanda-t-elle.

_"De rien. J'ai entendu dire que vous veniez d'arriver ici." _Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

_"Oui, je viens de Chicago."_

_"Bon, il faut que vous veniez chez moi pour que nous fassions une petite fête."_

_"Oh non, c'est bon comme ça. Je n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention donc organiser une fête n'est pas la meilleure solution dans mon cas."_

_"Ne vous inquiètez pas Bella. Si vous es la publiciste d'Edward, vous faites presque partie de la famille donc j'insiste, et ma femme m'en ferait voir si je ne vous invitais pas."_

_"Merci."_

Bella pâlit à la mention de ma mère. C'était le cas pour de nombreuses personnes et je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je prenne de l'âge. Pour tout dire, les Cullen avaient pratiquement bâti cette ville et nous étions énormément respectés, surtout dans notre industrie du cinéma.

_"J'ai aussi entendu dire que vous aviez un fils." _Ajouta mon père.

_"Ouai papa. Il est mignon." _Dit Alice pour rejoindre la conversation.

_"Et bien, assurez-vous de l'amener également. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer et je suis persuadé qu'il est aussi charmant que sa maman." _Dit Carlisle et je roulai malicieusement des yeux.

Mon père était capable de flirter avec n'importe quoi et qui.

_"Je m'assurerai qu'il soit présent." _Bella sourit mais sa tête était toujours légèrement penchée.

Nous allions devoir travailler sur cet aspect.

_"C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer mais je crois que je suis appelé ailleurs." _Mon frère secoua la main de Bella à nouveau avant d'aller rejoindre des producteurs.

_"C'était un désastre." _Lâcha Bella à voix basse.

_"Tu as bien géré." _J'enroulai mon bras autour de sa taille et la rapprochai.

_"De quoi parlait-il lorsqu'il a mentionné des merveilles ou quelque chose comme ça?" _Demanda-t-elle.

_"Vous êtes les deux personnes les plus inconscientes sur cette terre. Je vous jure, ça m'a prit un temps fou pour que de simples choses se produisent." _Claqua Alice.

_"Tu veux dire les gens normaux. Je suis à moitié attardé et je peux clairement te dire…" _Commença Emmett.

_"Tais-toi Emmett." _Dit Alice en le tirant ailleurs avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

_"Ta famille me rend confuse." _M'avoua Bella lorsque nous fûmes seuls.

_"Ne t'en fais pas. Ils sont toujours ainsi." _Ris-je.

Les trois jours suivants, rien ne se produisit depuis notre "presque baiser" dans la voiture mais le plus important, c'était que la chose était claire et elle savait ce que je désirais.

J'avais été tellement pris par le travail de postproduction de mon père que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'appeler Bella mais je mourrais d'envie de le faire. Je savais que je donnais l'impression d'être un trouillard mais j'utilisais Alice et Démétri comme des espions. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'aller aux derniers entraînements de football américain donc je n'avais pas pu la voir. Ils disaient qu'elle était heureuse et Alice me força presque à appeler Bella une nuit, lorsque j'étais venu chez elle à minuit.

Bella avait beaucoup de travail depuis qu'elle était désormais mon assistante/ma publiciste mais la majorité de son travail était faite durant le tournage des scènes donc je ne savais pas la voir. Je ressentais cette douleur sourde dans la poitrine qui cognait lorsque je pensais à elle et je mourrais d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras ou même plus, aller au bout de notre baiser mais je n'allais pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

Heureusement, je terminais le film aujourd'hui et c'était le tout premier match de football américain. J'allais enfin savoir de quoi j'étais capable pour obtenir un vrai rendez-vous avec Bella.

_"Démétri, dépêche-toi!" _Criai-je de la cuisine alors que Dani était assise sur l'îlot et petit-déjeunait avec un burrito.

_"Dis papa? _Demanda Dani.

_"Oui mon petit cœur?"_

_"Est-ce que tu vas demander à Bella de sortir avec toi aujourd'hui? Tante Alice a dit que tu le ferais."_

Je laissai tomber l'éponge que je tenais et je l'entendis cliqueter sur le sol. Je la repris rapidement comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_"Euh… pourquoi veux-tu le savoir?"_

_"Parce que j'aime vraiment bien Bella. Elle m'a acheté un granita hier alors que tante Alice ne voulait pas." _Elle me sourit, _"je pensais qu'elle était méchante mais elle est vraiment gentille et intelligente en fait. Elle m'a donné un livre l'autre jour." _Dit Dani, joyeuse.

_"Alors, tu serais d'accord si j'invitais Bella à dîner?" _Demandai-je, sceptique.

_"Bien sûr. D'habitude, je n'aime pas que tu sortes avec des filles mais tu as tout le temps l'air heureux. C'est vraiment rigolo. Je suppose que tu aimes vraiment bien Bella." _Elle me fit un clin d'œil et retourna à sa lecture.

Elle était celle dont la réaction m'avait le plus inquiété.

Au cours des deux derniers jours, j'en étais venu à bout d'Irina et je m'étais convaincu qu'elle était contente pour moi. Je ne me sentais donc pas coupable d'aimer Bella mais j'avais un peu peur que Dani prenne mal le fait que je sorte avec une autre femme. Je savais que Démétri serait d'accord. Il m'avait presque demandé tous les jours depuis qu'il avait rencontré Bella si j'allais sortir avec elle, mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait.

_**Je suppose que je n'ai plus aucune raison de ne pas lui demander de sortir avec moi maintenant.**_

Et tout à coup, mon cœur s'emballa à la vitesse de l'éclair.

* * *

_Je tenais aussi à grandement remercier **Isnoname** sans qui je n'aurais pas eu autant de retour de votre part, chers lecteurs!_

_Si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous conseille d'aller lire la fiction **La liaison** qu'elle traduit, et qui a été écrite par le même auteur que The Dolce Vita: Hollywood Living! :D_

_Vous retrouverez sa fiction dans mes favoris! :)_

_Ah oui, une dernière chose: n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire! ;)_


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

Merci à tous pour votre compréhension! Je vous avoue que c'est de plus en plus difficile de trouver du temps mais je fais tout mon possible!

Merci aussi pour vos commentaires, favoris et alertes! Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'en être là et cela me donne une motivation supplémentaire! :D

Bref, vous allez pouvoir retrouver notre chère **Bella** dans ce chapitre haut en couleurs et vous plonger dans sa petite tête! ;D

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et vous dis à bientôt!

Bisous, et prenez soin de vous.

**_ValouPili_**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Twilight appartient exclusivement à Stephenie Meyer mais ce petit bijou provient de l'imaginaire très foisonnant de **Johnnyboy7**! Retrouvez le lien de sa fiction sur mon _profil_!

* * *

•

**CÉSAR FRAPPE À NOUVEAU**

•

_._  
_._

**Point de vue de Bella  
**_._  
_._

_"Will, dépêche-toi. On va être en retard!" _Criai-je du bas des escaliers.

C'était le premier match de Will et il avait passé tout le weekend à sauter d'excitation. Il devenait fou et il voulait juste "frapper quelques personnes" disait-il. Cela m'inquiéta un peu mais je mis ça sur le compte de son comportement de petit garçon.

Mon Dieu, j'espérais qu'il n'allait pas devenir un de ces délinquants violents.

Ces deux derniers jours avaient été les plus beaux depuis un bon moment.

_**Je savais bien qu'Edward m'aimait bien. Je le savais.**_

Heureusement, il ne sembla pas être intimidé par la Bella confiante et je n'avais aucune idée d'où elle venait mais elle semblait aimer flirter davantage que la Bella normale. Je suppose que m'enfuir était la solution parce que lorsqu'il avait demandé à m'embrasser, toutes mes émotions étaient sorties et c'était tout ce que j'avais pu faire pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui retirer son pantalon.

_**Du calme Bella.**_

Pour être honnête, j'étais sceptique quant à flirter avec lui parce que je n'avais jamais rien fait de tel auparavant. La confiante et sexy Bella était en moi mais elle était dormante. Jacob l'avait étouffée il y a longtemps et je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle referait surface. Mais Edward m'avait aidée à casser Jacob et il y avait peu de chance qu'il sache l'effet positif il avait sur moi.

La Bella confiante avait pris les choses en main et jouait avec sa sensualité. Je ne pensais pas être aussi sexy mais je savais que je pouvais l'être si je le voulais. Je ne savais pas si Edward aimerait ce côté mais je me doutais que ce serait le cas. Ce presque baiser en était l'évidence.

Bien sûr, sa diablesse de sœur avait tout ruiné et me lever de ce siège avait été la chose la plus compliquée à faire. La tension sexuelle dans la voiture était si palpable et je pouvais jurer que si je l'avais goûtée, ça aurait été foutrement bon.

Pendant le déjeuner, j'avais été surprise par le naturel de notre conversation et la facilité avec laquelle nous avions révélé certaines choses que je n'aurais pu dire qu'à Charlie et Renée. Il semblait juste vouloir en savoir davantage sur moi et j'avais fatalement parlé plus. Lorsqu'il devait répondre aux questions, je me rendais compte que je voulais aussi en savoir plus sur lui.

En plus d'être attirant, il était aussi intelligent, marrant, attentionné et il voulait vraiment passer du temps avec moi. Il était incroyable et je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour lui mais c'était fort.

Secrètement, j'étais heureuse qu'Alice ait préparé un coup monté par rapport à mon boulot parce que je ne voulais plus passer un seul jour sans Edward Cullen.

Est-ce que j'avais l'air d'une rôdeuse dit comme ça?

Peut-être étais-je juste submergée par l'excitation? Je ne l'espérais pas. Je voulais passer chaque heure du jour avec lui et aller d'un endroit à un autre mais je savais que je ne devais pas exagérer.

La situation était délicate. Il avait des enfants et j'en avais un aussi. Il était très célèbre et n'avait sans doute pas le temps pour être dans une relation. Il était riche et j'en étais loin. Il était mon foutu patron pour l'amour de Dieu. Nous n'étions pas tellement de parfaits contraires mais il y avait beaucoup trop de facteurs externes qui apporteraient des tensions sur tout ce que nous essaierions de construire.

Et puis, il y avait aussi Jacob qui entrait dans l'équation. Il avait commencé à téléphoner à Will la semaine dernière, bien plus souvent mais je ne savais toujours pas s'il était investi dans la vie de Will comme il le devrait. C'était sans doute un peu de ma faute puisque j'avais déménagé avec son fils de l'autre côté du pays mais tout de même. Serait-il d'accord si Edward sortait avec lui? Est-ce que cela importait? Je savais que oui parce que Will était son fils et il avait le droit de désapprouver si je sortais avec quelqu'un, mais j'avais le droit de garde donc Jacob n'avait pas son mot à dire logiquement. C'était bien trop confus pour y penser maintenant.

_"Maman, je peux aller dormir chez Démétri?" _Demanda Will en descendant les escaliers, son sac en main.

_"Je ne sais pas mon grand. On verra ce qu'Edward dira lorsqu'on le rejoindra aujourd'hui." _Je souris et lui donnai des œufs et du bacon pour petit-déjeuner.

Il commença à enfourner sa nourriture sans hésitation quand il s'arrêta soudain pour me regarder.

_"Quoi? C'est bon?" _Demandai-je.

_"Ouai." _Il prit du bacon, _"tu aimes Monsieur Edward?" _Demanda-t-il.

_**Aussi direct que son père.**_

_"Euh… je ne sais pas, pourquoi?"_

_"Parce que c'est le gars le plus cool que j'ai vu et il t'aime vraiment bien. Tu savais qu'il avait une moto et une voiture super rapide et un punching-ball dans son sous-sol et je sais qu'il t'aime vraiment beaucoup beaucoup."_

_"Vraiment? Et comment sais-tu ça?" _Demandai-je d'une voix excitée.

_**Je suis en train de cancaner avec mon petit garçon de cinq ans. Mon Dieu, aide-moi.**_

_"Démétri dit que Monsieur Edward parle tout le temps de toi avec Madame Alice et Dani dit que sa grand-mère veut te rencontrer."_

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?

_"Et alors, qu'est-ce que cela signifie?" _Dis-je en essayant d'obtenir plus d'informations de mon fils.

_"Ça veut dire que Monsieur Edward est ton petit-ami." _Il fit une bouche en cœur et tenta de me pourchasser dans la cuisine.

_"Arrête de dire ça. Et n'en parle pas en face des gens aujourd'hui si on les voit." _Le suppliai-je.

_"D'accord, mais vous devez sortir tous les deux. Dani dit que c'est ce que font les petits-copains et petites-copines."_

_"Arrête de leur parler de ça. Je ne veux pas que vous commenciez à créer des rumeurs. Alice me rend déjà assez folle et non, il n'est pas mon petit-ami."_

_**Et ce n'est pas manque d'essayer pourtant.**_

_"Bien." _Bouda-t-il puis il courut dans le salon pour regarder la télévision avant que nous partions.

Le téléphone dans ma poche vibra et je priai pour que ça ne soit pas Alice parce que ce serait vraiment trop flippant. Un sourire de la taille du barrage de Hoover prit place sur mon visage lorsque je découvris l'appelant.

_"Bonjour Monsieur Cullen. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ce matin?" _Demandai-je et j'essayai de parler à voix basse pour que Will n'entende rien.

_"Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan! Je me demandais si vous aviez fait ces beaux rêves dont je vous avais parlé la nuit dernière?" _Je pus presque voir son sourire en coin à l'autre bout du fil.

_"En effet." _Répondis-je simplement.

_"Et sur quoi portaient-ils?"_

_**Toi.**_

_"Je vois que vous évitez les questions aujourd'hui mais ça me convient. Alors comment vas-tu ce matin?"_

Nous n'avions pas encore pose les "questions" du où tout cela allait mener mais j'étais heureuse de simplement encore flirter. Je ne savais pas combien de temps ce manège durerait mais j'étais capable de le faire durer pendant au moins les dix prochaines minutes avant que mon clitoris n'explose de désir.

_**Arrête ça Bella.**_

_"Euh… je vais bien. Will est déjà prêt à partir et nous sommes tout excités par notre tout premier match."_ Dis-je après avoir serré les jambes pour obtenir une friction.

_"Bien. Je m'attends à t'y voir, et magnifique comme toujours."_

_"J'essaierai, mais je ne peux rien promettre." _Je me regardai de haut en bas et je ressentis le besoin de me changer.

Je courus à l'étage, Edward toujours au téléphone, _"Alors, tu n'as rien de prévu la semaine prochaine mis à part quelques interviews mais tu peux les faire par téléphone et aller à la conférence de presse lundi." _Dis-je en tentant de parler business pour paraître plus professionnelle.

_"Je sais. Je redoute celle avec People. L'interviewer est toujours une personne peu scrupuleuse qui veut connaître les moindres détails."_

_"Et tu ne peux pas simplement contourner les questions?" _Demandai-je en retirant mon T-shirt.

_"J'essaie mais elle creuse toujours plus profondément pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Mais ça va encore, j'ai déjà dû gérer pire."_

_"Au moins, tu es préparé."_

J'enfilai mon nouveau T-shirt et entendis un gros aboiement alors que César fonçait dans ma chambre et montait sur mon lit. Il se coucha sur le dos comme s'il voulait que je lui caresse le ventre.

_"Non! Dehors César!" _Criai-je mais il ne bougea pas, _"Will, viens rechercher ton chien!" _Criai-je à nouveau.

J'entendais Edward rire au bout du fil, _"je suppose que c'est ton grand Saint Bernard dont Will parle sans arrêt?"_

_"Ouai, il ressemble plus à un char qu'à un chien."_

_"Pourquoi tu ne l'amènerais pas sur le terrain aujourd'hui?"_

_"Vraiment? Je peux?"_

_"Ouai, je pense que je vais amener Coco. Il a besoin de courir mais je dois te prévenir, il a du mal d'accepter les étrangers."_

_"Tant qu'il n'essaie pas de me tuer, ça ira très bien."_

J'entendis soudain un grand fracas de l'autre côté de la ligne et j'entendis Démétri crier.

_"Bon sang." _Souffla-t-il, _"Bella, je te vois au match. Démétri vient de sauter de la table." _Soupira-t-il.

_"Ok, on se retrouve là-bas." _Rigolai-je.

_"J'ai hâte."_

_"Moi aussi. Salut."_

_"Salut bébé." _Et le téléphone fut coupé.

Il venait de m'appeler "bébé". Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Essayait-il d'être gentil ou était-ce réellement un terme d'affection? Je me demandais s'il appelait ses amis comme tel.

Je restai debout durant cinq bonnes minutes avant de me rendre compte que l'on devait partir.

Je semblai finalement présentable dans mon short en jeans, un short assez court en réalité mais cela allait, parce que nous étions en septembre et nous étions à Los Angeles après tout. Peut-être que cela attirerait Edward un petit peu. Je portais un Polo jaune vif et des baskets bleu marine avec mes Ray Ban dans les cheveux qui descendaient dans mon dos.

_"Maman! Allez." _Cria Will d'en bas.

Je mis Will et César dehors dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent. Will sautait d'excitation sur le siège arrière et il jouait avec les oreilles de César. Il ne remarqua même pas que nous étions enfin arrivés jusque ce que je coupe le moteur de la voiture.

Il sortit de la voiture avant que je ne la rappelle, _"Will." _Criai-je et il revient vers la voiture.

_"Quoi maman?" _Il remonta, anxieux.

_"Je veux que tu fasses attention, essaie de ne pas te faire frapper et porte-bien des protections, serre ton casque…"_

_"Je sais maman. Je sais. Je peux y aller maintenant?" _Demanda-t-il.

_"Oui. Amuse-toi bien et protégez-vous Démétri et toi si ça devient brutal." _J'embrassai son front et il partit avec son équipe.

Je sortis César du coffre et regardai dans le parking si Edward était là mais ce ne fut pas le cas. J'attendis sur le capot de ma voiture jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. César essayait de me tirer à l'endroit où couraient les autres chiens mais je me surpris à être plus forte que je ne le pensais. Je savais le retenir. Je dus quand même descendre de la voiture pour pouvoir me préparer s'il se décidait à courir.

Trois minutes plus tard, j'aperçus le reflet de sa Volvo métallisée alors qu'il arrivait et je me mis à sourire. Edward sortit de sa voiture et aida Démétri, Dani et Coco.

Comme toujours, Edward était le seul que je voyais et il était superbe. Il portait un jeans délavé et une chemise bleu foncé dont les manches étaient roulées jusqu'aux coudes. Les premiers boutons étaient ouverts et révélaient un maillot blanc ainsi que les quelques poils clairs que j'aimais tant sur sa poitrine. Les reflets bruns et dorés brillaient au soleil et il avait une paire de lunettes de soleil qui cachait ses yeux verts perçants mais je m'en moquais. Il était toujours aussi beau.

Ils coururent vers moi et Démétri me fit un câlin.

_"Salut Démétri. Prêt à gagner?" _Demandai-je alors qu'il m'agrippait la jambe.

_"Ouai. Papa dit que vous pouvez venir après à la maison et nager. Vous pouvez hein, vous pouvez?" _Il sautilla sur place.

_"Je suppose que oui. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient."_

_"Ouiiiiiiiii." _Il lança le poing en l'air, _"où est Will?"_

_"Sur le terrain. Il t'attend."_

_"Ok d'accord, salut." _Il me fit signe et courut rejoindre mon fils.

_"Salut Dani." _Je lui fis signe et elle sourit.

_"Salut. C'est ton chien?"_

_"Ouaip. César la bête. Il est gentil mais encore pénible." _Je ricanai et reçus quelques léchouilles de Coco que je n'avais pas remarqué avant qu'il ne me renifle le derrière.

_"Il est trop mignon. Papa, je peux aller le promener et Coco aussi?" _Dit-elle, rayonnante.

_"Tu sauras t'occuper des deux en même temps?" _Demanda-t-il.

_"Oui, et je peux demander à Joanna de m'aider. Je la vois là-bas!" _Dit-elle en la pointant du doigt. _"S'il te plaîîît?"_

_"D'accord, mais juste sur le terrain où je peux encore te voir." _Il lui tendit la laisse et elle les mena jusque dans l'herbe.

_"Est-ce que ça va aller avec les deux chiens? On ne devrait pas s'inquiéter?" _Demandai-je.

_"Elle ira bien. Une fois, elle a promené Coco dans la rue parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de l'ennuyer."_

_"J'espère que tu as raison. Je m'en voudrais si elle se faisait mal." _Nous n'avions toujours pas bougé du parking.

_"En fait, je suis assez surpris que Coco agisse si bien avec toi. Généralement, il mord les gens."_

_"Vraiment?"_

_"Oh oui. Mon voisin me dit que je devrais l'euthanasier mais les enfants me tueraient. Je suis content que personne ne m'ait encore intenté un procès." _Rigola-t-il.

_"Ce n'est pas marrant." _Tentai-je de dire en gardant une expression neutre mais cela ne fonctionna pas vraiment.

Nous restâmes près de la voiture et cette tension sexuelle était à nouveau là, et si incroyable que l'on pouvait la sentir. Nous ne parlâmes évidemment pas du presque baiser mais je ne croyais pas que je me serais sentie embarrassée si nous l'avions fait, et cela me surprit.

_"Tu ressembles au soleil." _Il rigola en me regardant quelques secondes, _"tu crois que ce polo est assez vif?"_

_"Ce n'était pas très original." _Je roulai des yeux.

_"Tu es jolie." _Il me serra dans ses bras et je me noyai presque dans son odeur. C'était le parfait mélange entre la propreté et la masculinité, _"je suis content de pouvoir enfin te voir." _Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille et j'eus des frissons dans le cou.

_"Je sais, je ne t'ai pas depuis deux jours depuis… ouai, depuis notre premier rendez-vous."_

Je reculai pour voir l'impact de mes mots sur lui et je ne savais pas si j'avais bien fait cela mais il me souriait.

_"Je suis content que tu t'en souviennes." _Rigola-t-il.

_"Tais-toi. Allons voir les garçons jouer au football américain."_

Je voyais bien qu'il voulait une certaine forme de contact entre nous mais nous devions d'abord éclaircir certaines choses. Cela paraissait étrange mais il y avait bien trop en jeu et je ne voulais causer aucun problème même si je mourrais d'envie de lui tenir la main.

Nous nous assîmes dans les gradins et regardâmes les garçons s'échauffer.

_"Est-ce que ce jeu peut devenir violent?" _Demandai-je.

_"De ce que j'ai pu voir, non. Démétri ne joue que depuis un an mais c'est du football poussin. Rien de grave ne se produit, à part quelques bleus au final."_

_"Si tu le dis."_

_"Comment se passe le boulot?"_

_"Je travaille pour toi donc tu devrais le savoir."_

Il rit, _"Oh ouai. J'avais oublié ce détail car je ne t'ai pas vu depuis que tu as commencé."_

_"J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Jane et Alec. Ils m'ont montré les ficelles du métier mais je ne commence vraiment que la semaine prochaine, et elle s'annonce très chargée pour toi aussi."_

_"Bien sûr qu'elle l'est." _Soupira-t-il.

_"N'as-tu jamais détesté ça?" _Demandai-je avant de réaliser ce que je venais de dire.

_"Détesté quoi?"_

_"L'agenda chargé, toute cette attention?"_

_"Non, j'ai ça dans le sang. Je DOIS jouer. C'est comme un besoin primaire et je réalise que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre." _Il pointa quelqu'un du doigt sur le terrain, _"Tu vois ces trois gars de l'autre côté?" _Demanda-t-il et j'acquiesçai. _"Ils sont toujours là. Parfois plus, comme la fois où nous sommes allés déjeuner mais je les ignore tout simplement. Est-ce qu'ils t'ennuient?"_

_"Je pensais que ce serait le cas mais en fait, je ne les ai pas vraiment remarqués."_

_"Bien, parce que tu peux être certaine qu'ils t'ont remarquée." _Ricana-t-il.

_"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?"_

_"Cela veut dire qu'il y a beaucoup de photos de toi qui ont été prises dernièrement."_

_"Vraiment?"_

_"Oh oui. Alice est comme le chien de la famille qui déniche les potins et elles fouinent dans les informations présentes sur Internet ou dans les magazines. Apparemment, nous sortons ensemble et je t'ai rencontrée en Australie." _Il rit mais quelque part, je voyais au travers de son masque, _"c'est marrant parce que je n'y suis plus retourné depuis des années."_

_"Je suppose que cela doit être ennuyant."_

Il ne fit que hausser les épaules.

Nous étions assis, silencieux depuis quelques minutes alors que le soleil descendait sur nous. Je remarquai qu'il jetait des coups d'œil à mes jambes et je me suis amusée à les bouger pour juste voir ses yeux les suivre. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il connaisse mon petit jeu mais je connaissais le sien.

_**J'ai le pouvoir, hahahahaha.**_

_"Ta famille ne devait pas être présente aujourd'hui?" _Demandai-je, pour simplement entendre le son de sa voix.

_"Non, ils ont décidé de ne pas y participer."_

_"Bien, ça me donne plus de temps seule avec toi." _Je blaguai et cognai gentiment son épaule.

Il me lança un regard sérieux durant quelques secondes avant que le match nous arrête.

Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose sur le sport donc j'étais contente qu'Edward soit là pour m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait. A la mi-temps, je me rendis compte que les garçons couraient dans tous les sens pour se frapper mutuellement et attraper le ballon. L'arbitre était normalement là pour s'assurer que la match continuait mais il ne faisait pas appliquer les règles de manière stricte.

Edward me révéla qu'il commencerait cela l'année prochaine lorsque les garçons auraient évolué.

J'étais surprise pour les capacités de mon fils. Il semblait avoir un œil sur la trajectoire du ballon et semblait savoir ce qui allait se produire quelques secondes avant. Démétri et lui ressemblaient à des éclairs et ils couraient sur l'herbe plus vite que je ne le pensais possible pour deux garçons de cinq ans.

Dani nous rejoignit avec les chiens quinze minutes plus tard et je tins César pour qu'il ne s'élance pas. Etonnamment, Coco et lui s'assirent à nos pieds et regardèrent le match comme s'ils comprenaient ce qu'il se passait.

La mi-temps arriva et je ne savais même pas quelle équipe gagnait mais les garçons paraissaient heureux tout en mangeant leurs quartiers d'orange sur le côté du terrain et écoutant leur coach.

_"C'était intéressant"_, ris-je.

_"Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit! Rien de quoi s'inquiéter."_

Je remarquai que Dani lisait '_Le roi des casse-pieds' (__ndlr__: superfudge en VO)_, livre que j'avais moi-même lu lorsque j'étais plus jeune.

_"Tu aimes le livre?" _Demandai-je.

_"Ouai, il est vraiment bon." _Elle sourit. _"Tu l'as lu?" _Me demanda-t-elle.

_"Bien sûr. Quel enfant de moins de dix ans ne l'a pas fait?"_

_"Quel est ton livre préféré?" _Demanda-t-elle et elle ferma le sien.

_"Euh, sans doute 'Les Hauts de Hurlevent'."_

_"Jamais entendu parler."_

_"C'est une lecture assez avancée pour ton âge."_

Son visage afficha soudain un air agacé, _"j'ai lu un livre de cinquième année."_ Me répondit-elle, fière.

_"Oh et bien, fais juste attention alors." _Rigolai-je.

Elle retourna son attention vers son livre après m'avoir souri.

_"Ta fille est très intelligente." _Dis-je à Edward assis de l'autre côté.

_"Elle tient ça de sa mère. Je ne valais rien à son âge." _Rétorqua-t-il.

_"Je parie que tu as des livres intéressants. Après tout, tu es allé à l'université."_

_"Oui, pour le théâtre. J'ai réussi le reste de justesse."_

_"Au moins, tu auras essayé."_

_"Ouai, c'est sûr. Je parie que tu étais le genre de fille à obtenir des A._

_"Coupable."_

_"Je le savais. Ca se voit. Tu es quelqu'un de très content de soi. Combien tu as obtenu à ton examen d'admission?" _Me demanda-t-il en riant gentiment.

_"Je ne veux pas le dire." _Répondis-je calmement.

_"Tu es obligée maintenant."_

_"Et bien, nous nous basions sur l'échelle de 1600 (__ndlr__: entre 99,93% et 99,98%) donc ce n'est plus comme aujourd'hui."_

_"Je sais ça Swan. Réponds juste à ma question."_

_"Tu crois me connaître mais ce n'est pas le cas." _Ris-je.

_"Dis-moi, combien, tu as, obtenu." _Dit-il lentement.

_"1540." _Soufflai-je. (Ndlr: 99%)

_"Je le savais. Incroyablement intelligente et magnifique. Tu pourrais gouverner le monde." _Rit-il. _"Si tu n'étais pas une fille si gentille, tu pourrais faire tomber cette ville."_

_**Si tu connaissais seulement les fantasmes qui se jouent dans ma tête… tu ne penserais plus que je suis une si gentille fille.**_

L'une des amies de Dani la rejoignit et elles commencèrent à discuter.

_"Papa, je peux aller acheter un Hot Dog avec Michelle?"_

_"Bien sûr." _Il sortit son portefeuille et lui donna de l'argent avant qu'elle ne courre de l'autre côté du terrain.

_"Tu ne t'inquiètes jamais pour tes enfants à cause de l'attention qu'il y a autour de toi?" _Demandai-je.

_"Sans arrêt, mais je fais tout pour qu'il reste dans ma ligne de mire et j'ai appris à ne pas tourner autour d'eux sinon, ils vont me détester. Mais ma mère a du gérer les mêmes choses avec nous donc elle est d'une grande aide."_

_"Je parie qu'elle est géniale avec les enfants."_

_"Tu la rencontreras un jour. Elle est l'une des femmes les plus incroyables que j'ai rencontrée." _Je savais qu'il disait la vérité.

J'allais ajouter autre chose mais je sentis le banc plier légèrement sous le poids d'une autre personne et je fus presque choquée par la forte odeur d'Eau de Cologne de la personne assise à côté de moi. Edward se raidit mais je n'allais pas me retourner pour connaître l'identité de cette personne.

_"Mademoiselle?" _Entendis-je et je me tournai sur mon siège pour voir un homme avec des cheveux blonds qui me souriait en coin.

_"Salut." _Répondis-je mais cela ressembla davantage à une question.

_"Je m'appelle Mike Newton et je venais simplement me présenter à vous. Je ne vous avais pas vue avant."_

_"Salut, je suis Bella et je suis persuadée que vous connaissez Edward." _Dis-je en le désignant.

Il souffla juste en guise de réponse, _"alors, vous venez tout juste d'emménager?"_

_"Oui, avec mon fils."_

Le match venait de recommencer et il m'était impossible de repérer Will dans cette masse d'enfants sur le terrain, donc je ne pris pas la peine de le lui montrer.

_"Vous aimeriez sortir de temps en temps?" _Me demanda-t-il franchement.

_**Et bien, il ne perdait pas de temps celui-là.**_

_"Je… euh…" _Bégayai-je.

_"Tu n'es pas marié Newton?" _Lâcha Edward.

_"Tu connais ma situation Cullen." _Lui rétorqua-t-il et il s'adoucit lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, _"Alors, qu'en dites-vous?"_

_"Je ne crois pas, mais merci pour l'invitation."_

_"Vous êtes sûre? Parce que je pourrais vous montrer les environs."_

Il posa sa main sur mon genou et je me sentis incroyablement mal à l'aise. J'entendis grogner et je crus que cela venait des chiens mais je fus choquée de voir la lèvre d'Edward trembler comme s'il était un animal.

_**C'était assez sexy.**_

_"Non, merci. Edward le fait déjà très bien." _Soufflai-je mais sa main ne bougea pas pour autant.

_"D'accord; si vous changez d'avis, voici ma carte." _Il sortit une carte et me la tendit. Je prévis de la jeter dès que j'en aurais l'occasion mais en cet instant, je le remerciai.

Il se leva pour partir et fit un pas pour retourner à sa place mais il marcha sur la queue de César dans sa manœuvre.

Tout se passe si vite, je ne pensais même pas être capable de l'arrêter ça si je l'avais voulu.

César se leva aussi vite que l'éclair et mordit ce qui le dérangea durant son sommeil au soleil. La jambe de Mike se retrouva entre ses dents et ce dernier laissa échapper un cri qui fit écho hors des gradins.

César le relâcha tout aussi vite qu'il l'eut mordu. Mais je pus voir le sang sortir du trou du jeans de Mike.

_"Oh mon Dieu, je suis sincèrement désolée." _Dis-je avec frénésie mais je ne bougeai pas car je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Mike laissa échapper une ribambelle de mots injurieux dans sa barbe, agrippa sa jambe et se rassit à mes côtés.

Jessica se précipita vers nous et se comportait comme si on lui avait tiré dessus. Je roulai des yeux à voyant ses airs.

_"Mon cœur, tu vas bien? J'ai tout vu. On peut lui intenter un procès dès que tu auras été soigné." _Se lamenta-t-elle.

_"Enfin Jessica, ce n'est pas comme si le chien n'avait eu aucune raison de le mordre." _Répondit Edward et le sourire sur son visage me fit dire qu'il profitait à 100% de la scène.

_"Je vais bien." _Rétorqua-il dans ses dents.

_"Non tu ne vas pas bien bébé. Il vaut mieux que cette chose soit en ordre avec ses vaccins." _Dit-elle en rejetant la faute sur moi.

_"Oui, il est à jour. Vous êtes sûr d'aller bien?"_

_"Ouai." _Répondit Mike et Jessica l'aida à aller à leur voiture, non sans trébucher.

_"Tu es un bon garçon." _Edward faisait des grimaces à César et lui caressait les oreilles.

_"Arrête de l'encourager. Il n'est pas un bon garçon." _Lui dis-je.

_"C'est foutrement hilarant. J'aimerais que Coco soit aussi téméraire." _S'esclaffa-t-il.

_"Tu n'es pas possible." _Répondis-je en riant aussi.

_"Tu n'as pas idée."_

* * *

_Le chapitre 8 arrivera dans **10 JOUR**S voire 8 JOURS si j'avance bien! ;)_

_En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos **impressions** sur nos deux protagonistes! :)_


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Bonsoir/bonjour tout le monde! :)**_

Si vous saviez à quel point je suis contente de vous écrire en ce moment-même (1h00 du mat')... j'ai cru que cela n'arriverait pas si tôt! x)

En effet, je me réjouissais de ne pas avoir attrapé cette sale grippe qui roule et fait des dégâts mais j'ai parlé trop vite apparemment... la semaine passée a été affreuse et je n'avais rien pu traduire! Ces deux derniers jours ont été très éprouvants également puisque j'ai fait mon maximum pour vous poster la suite de cette histoire.

Vous avez vraiment l'air de l'adorer donc je me vois mal vous priver du plaisir de la lire! Et voilà, j'ai un petit jour de retard enfin quelques heures, mais j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur! ;)

Merci encore pour vos nombreux commentaires, vos mises en favoris et en alertes! On approche d'ailleurs dangereusement de la barre des **100 reviews** et je vous avoue que ce sera une première, j'en suis toute excitée! ;D

Allez, j'arrête là mon babillage et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 8 dans la tête d'**Edward**... j'en connais un dont les hormones font le yo-yo! :P

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et surtout, prenez bien soin de vous!

**_ValouPili_**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Twilight appartient exclusivement à Stephenie Meyer mais ce petit bijou provient de l'imaginaire très foisonnant de **Johnnyboy7**! Retrouvez le lien de sa fiction sur mon _profil_!

* * *

•

**CONFÉRENCE DE PRESSE: PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

•

_._  
_._  
**Point de vue d'Edward  
**_._  
_._

_**Cette femme essayait-elle de me tuer? Je crois que oui!**_

C'était le tout premier match de Démétri et Will, et j'aurais pu tout aussi bien être au sommet d'une montagne que j'en m'en serais moqué. Dès que j'avais vu Bella, je ne crois pas avoir pu ôter mes yeux de ses jambes crémeuses qui étaient dans une paire de shorts et qui devraient être interdites. L'innocence qu'elle dégageait la rendait davantage sexy et cela me tuait. Elle était le démon et l'ange en un seul et unique magnifique paquet.

Je fus distrait un instant lorsque le chien mordit à sang Mike Newton et ce fut dix minutes bien marrantes. Que cela lui serve de leçon. Bordel, pour qui se prenait-il? Bien joué César. Il faudrait que je lui achète un énorme os à moelle parce qu'il venait de me sauver d'une situation que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je n'avais donc pas à tuer Mike de mes propres mains pour avoir osé demandé à Bella de sortir avec lui. Si quelqu'un avait un rendez-vous avec elle, ce serait moi.

Elle était trop bien pour lui. Bon sang, pour moi aussi mais je la traiterais correctement si elle m'en donnait la chance, alors que Mike l'utiliserait comme un vulgaire déchet, comme il le faisait toujours. Mes sentiments pour Bella n'étaient pas que sexuels mais cela jouait un grand rôle. Ce n'était pas la peine de nier qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple tension sexuelle. Je voulais être avec elle d'une façon que je n'avais plus ressentie depuis bien longtemps. J'allais devenir fou si je gardais mes émotions pour moi.

Mais pour l'instant, je devais me contenter de mes fantasmes. Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête les pensées de son corps contre le mien, sous le mien, se presser dans mes draps… et cela me tuait.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je me réveillai ce matin avec une putain de tâche humide sur le lit, là où j'avais eu mon petit accident. C'était l'évidence même de mon rêve humide. Je n'en avais plus fait depuis mes quatorze ans et là, je me comportais comme un foutu adolescent. Elle me rendait dingue. Ma queue me faisait constamment souffrir à cause des fantasmes dont elle faisait l'objet et sa tenue vestimentaire d'aujourd'hui ne faisait qu'empirer la chose.

_"Papa. Je peux aller chez Michelle?" _Demanda ma fille en rebondissant et elle me ramena à la réalité.

_"Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester avec nous le reste de la journée?"_

_"Non, les garçons vont sentir mauvais et la maman de Michelle a dit que je pouvais dormir. Je peux?"_

_"Je suppose que oui. Pense à prendre un sac." _Lui répondis-je.

_"Tante Alice vient me chercher pour me conduire à la maison. Elle est là." _Dani pointa du doigt la Porsche jaune d'Alice garée dans le parking. Je pouvais voir d'ici son petit sourire en coin démoniaque lorsqu'elle me vit avec Bella.

_"D'accord, mais appelle-moi quand tu arrives à la maison." _Dis-je en l'embrassant.

_"Au revoir papa. Salut Bella." _Dani grimpa dans la voiture d'Alice et elles repartirent vite.

_"Elle est gentille." _Dit Bella tout près de moi.

_"Merci. Elle l'a toujours été mais ces derniers temps, elle est un peu plus agressive."_

_"Comme toutes les filles. Nous avons tendance à exagérer les choses." _Elle rit et je me jurai de toujours la faire rire parce que mon cœur en papillonnait

_**Papillonner? Mon Dieu, je ressemblais à une foutue fille.**_

Je laissai à nouveau mes yeux descendre sur le corps de Bella et je dus calmer ma région inférieure parce qu'elle était trop sexy pour son propre bien.

_"Edward, mes yeux sont plus haut." _Dit-elle en souriant en coin mais mes yeux restèrent sur ses jambes crémeuses et qui semblaient briller au soleil.

_"Pardon… quoi?" _Bégayai-je.

_"Tu aimes ce que tu vois?" _Dit-elle en arborant un grand sourire.

_**Sexy/Confiante/Dragueuse Bella était de retour pour jouer.**_

Elle savait à quel point son attitude m'affectait, elle jouait juste avec moi mais j'étais heureux de m'y forcer. Quelque part dans mon esprit, Je savais qu'il fallait que je passe à l'étape supérieure et lui demander de sortir avec moi, mais j'étais heureux de flirter avec elle.

_"Tu vas attraper la grosse tête si tu continues Bella." _Lui répondis-je en souriant de la même façon.

_"Comment faire autrement quand tu me regardes de cette manière. Tu penses que je suis un mannequin ou autre." _Rit-elle.

_"Bien mieux." _Dis-je à voix basse.

_"Alors, quand est-ce que le match se termine?" _Demanda-t-elle, reprenant ainsi une conversation normale.

_"Dans dix minutes. Pourquoi, tu dois aller quelque part?"_

_"Non, pas vraiment"_, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, _"je dois ramener César à la maison pour qu'il se calme après cette attaque." _Répondit-elle en lui tapotant la tête.

_"Tu n'aimes pas passer du temps avec moi?" _Demandai-je, hésitant, mais je gardai mon expression espiègle.

_"Tu as peur?" _Dit-elle en tapant mon épaule de la sienne.

_"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question." _Souris-je.

_"J'aime passer du temps avec toi mais ce serait mieux si nous le passions à l'intérieur. Je brûle assez facilement." _

_"Ta peau ne cesse de m'émerveiller. Tu ne bronzes pas et elle est parfaite. Si je ne te connaissais pas, j'aurais pu jurer que tu portais du maquillage." _Je passai mon doigt sur sa cuisse découverte et elle trembla.

_**Je t'ai eue. Je savais qu'un jour, elle craquerait.**_

_"Et toi Edward? Tu aimes passer du temps en ma compagnie?" _Demanda-t-elle en chassant ma main.

_"Bien sûr. Tu es… spéciale." _Lui répondis-je et je la regardai dans les yeux pour qu'elle sache que j'étais sérieux.

_"Et bien, merci." _Souffla-t-elle.

Nous ne nous quittâmes pas du regard pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Je ne parvenais pas à ne plus la regarder. J'enregistrais chaque petit détail de son visage et je réalisai qu'elle n'avait aucun défaut. Elle était parfaite, comme un ange peint par Botticelli ou une sculpture faite par de Vinci. Qui étaient ses parents et comment pouvaient-ils posséder d'aussi incroyables gènes pour créer une telle beauté?

_"Je crois que le match est terminé." _Dit-elle calmement alors qu'aucun de nous deux ne bougea.

_"Quel match?" _Demandai-je, sincère.

_"Papa, papa. On a gagné!" _Démétri se lança dans mes bras et je dus revenir à mon état normal pour vraiment prêter attention à mon fils.

_**Tu te souviens de lui Edward?**_

_"Vraiment? Ouah. J'ai vu que tu avais marqué le dernier essai." _Mentis-je.

_"Ouai, Will et moi courions tellement vite. Tu nous a vus Madame Bella?" _Lui demanda-t-elle.

_"Bien sûr, et je pense que vous méritez tous les deux une récompense."_

_"Je veux aller chez Démétri maman. Je peux?" _Demanda Will.

_"Si Edward est d'accord."_

_"S'il te plaîîîîît?" _Supplièrent les deux garçons.

_"Ok, d'accord mais nous allons d'abord vous offrir deux glaces. Vous avez très bien joué, je ne peux pas le nier." _Je passai la laisse de Coco à Bella et je pris dans mes bras les deux garçons qui sifflèrent avant de les jeter sur mes épaules. Ils frappèrent dans mon dos en me suppliant de les remettre par terre mais je ne cédai pas.

_"Edward, ne lâche pas mon bébé." _Me réprimanda Bella derrière moi, dans un ton joueur.

_"Ce n'est pas mon intention." _Dis-je en roulant des yeux.

Je m'assurai que les garçons étaient bien assis à l'arrière de ma Volvo avant de fermer la portière.

_"Bon, tu peux me suivre." _Dis-je.

_"A quel magasin de glaces allons-nous?" _Demanda-t-elle en sortant ses clés de voiture.

_"Celui où tu as renversé ta glace Oreo sur nous." _Ris-je.

Elle rougit légèrement, _"ne commence pas Edward. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois." _Souffla-t-elle. _"Et je dois d'abord aller déposer les chiens." _

_"Toujours est-il que cet incident a fait ma journée. Je n'arrête pas de rire en y repensant et on peut déposer les chiens chez moi. C'est plus près." _Elle ouvrit sa portière arrière et Coco suivi par César montèrent dans sa voiture.

_"Bien. Je te suivrai." _Coupa-t-elle et elle s'installa derrière le volant avant de claquer sa portière.

_**Merde.**_

Je ne savais pas si je devais rectifier la situation maintenant ou attendre mais Will décida pour moi lorsqu'il cria au travers de la vitre de ma voiture.

_"Allez Monsieur Edward. On doit partir avant qu'il n'y ait plus du tout de glaces."_

_"Très bien. Gardez votre calme." _Je montai en voiture et sortis du parking.

Bella me suivait de près et je pouvais voir son air renfrogné grâce à mon rétroviseur. Elle restait sacrément sexy et je dus me rappeler qu'il y avait des enfants assis dans la voiture sinon, j'allais me ranger sur le bas côté pour soulager la tension qui montait dans mon estomac.

_**Mon Dieu, cette femme me fait redevenir un véritable adolescent bourré d'hormones.**_

Je remarquai les paparazzis qui roulaient derrière sa voiture et cela me rendit incroyablement nerveux. Je virai presque de bord pour essayer de les éviter mais ils deviendraient d'autant plus agressifs si j'essayais de leur échapper. J'espérais que Bella ne les avait pas remarqués et qu'elle prenne peur mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas.

_"Monsieur Edward, vous êtes acteur, c'est ça?" _Demanda Will à l'arrière, tout excité alors que je conduisais jusqu'à la maison.

_"C'est bien ça, et combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler Edward?"_

_"Désolé, mais maman dit que je dois appeler les vieilles personnes Monsieur et Madame."_

_"Je ne suis pas vieux." _Ris-je.

_"Je suppose que non." _Les deux garçons rigolèrent et mon cœur se remit de nouveau à papillonner bizarrement.

_"Alors, quel genre de films vous faites?" _Continua-t-il.

_"De tous les styles mais je m'assure de tourner dans des films que vous pouvez regarder. Je viens justement d'en faire un à propos de ninja."_

_"C'est vrai? C'est trop cool! Je veux faire ça un jour." _Dit Will en sautant sur son siège. _"N'est-ce pas Démétri?"_

_"Non, je veux être jouer de football américain." _Dit Démétri en gonflant la poitrine.

_"Mais c'est si cool d'être un acteur. Tu m'apprendras Edward?"_

_"Je ne peux pas vraiment t'apprendre. Soit tu sais le faire, soit tu ne sais pas." _Dis-je en haussant les épaules et je le vis perdre un peu son sourire, _"mais attend, tu peux venir un jour avec moi sur le plateau de tournage et tu pourras voir quelques acteurs au travail et rencontrer mon père."_

_"Oh oui, papy est réalisateur. Il fait faire des tas de trucs aux acteurs, pas vrai papa?" _Rayonna Démétri.

_"C'est juste." _Je m'arrêtai devant la grille de la maison et l'ouvris alors que les paparazzis se garaient en bas de la rue et s'apprêtaient sans doute à attendre que nous sortions à nouveau.

_"Super. J'ai hâte d'être plus grand. Alors je pourrais peut-être devenir acteur,"_ dit Will. _"Maman faisait du théâtre lorsqu'elle était à l'université, sur une grande scène. Elle m'a montré des photos._

Je le savais.

_"Vraiment? Elle jouait bien?" _Demandai-je en regardant dans le rétroviseur.

_"Papy a dit que oui mais papa n'aimait pas qu'elle fasse ça. Il a dit qu'elle est mieux quand elle reste à la maison."_

Je ressentis du feu sortir de ma gorge alors que Will parlait de son père. Bordel, pour qui ce Jacob se prenait-il?

_"Et bien, je suppose que si elle voulait rejouer, elle serait douée." _Dis-je en me calmant.

_"Je pense aussi. Peut-être que vous pourriez tous les deux jouer dans un film."_

Je l'espère mon garçon.

J'aidai Bella à emmener les chiens à l'intérieur et elle semblait toujours aussi furieuse contre moi d'avoir ri d'elle et je préférais donc ne pas commencer une conversation.

Je me rassis dans la voiture et nous repartîmes. Démétri et Will parlèrent de leur match et je tournai juste à l'angle du magasin de glaces lorsque je vis Bella bouger la tête au rythme de la musique dans sa voiture. Je n'entendais pas ce que c'était mais elle semblait très insouciante. Elle avait un air peu commun aux habitants de Los Angeles parce que tout le monde ici était tellement stressé. Je ne pus me retenir de rire en voyant à quel point elle était pure.

_"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça papa?"_

_"Rien." _Ricanai-je et j'aidai les garçons à descendre du siège arrière. Ils coururent à l'intérieur du magasin alors que j'attendais Bella.

Elle se gara à côté de ma Volvo et j'en sortis.

_"Tu es toujours fâchée contre moi?" _Je pris l'air d'un chien triste et elle rigola.

_"Arrête ça Edward. Tu as une tête bizarre."_

_"C'est ce visage qui m'a fait gagner un Oscar l'année dernière." _Dis-je alors que nous pénétrions dans le magasin.

_"Non, je suis désolée de te l'annoncer mais ce visage n'est pas ce qui t'a fait gagner."_

_"Et qu'est-ce que c'est alors, Madame Je Sais Tout?"_

_"Nous regarderons le film plus tard et je te le dirai." _Elle me frappa dans l'estomac malicieusement et attendis devant le comptoir où les garçons essayaient de se décider à savoir quoi prendre. Sur notre chemin vers le comptoir, elle trébucha sur ses pieds et commença à tomber mais je la rattrapai avant qu'elle touche le sol. Je la vis rougir et elle laissa échapper un "merci" silencieux, mais je ne préférai pas l'embarrasser davantage en riant.

Je vis quelques paparazzis attendre devant le magasin mais tant qu'ils gardaient leur distance, j'étais capable de me comporter normalement avec eux. Je me tendis et ne parvins à m'ôter de la tête les horribles images de cette fameuse nuit. Ces salauds étaient responsables et je n'allais certainement pas les laisser m'enlever autre chose.

_"Tout va bien Edward." _Souffla Bella et elle me prit la main. Elle savait sans doute ce que j'avais à l'esprit. Mon corps se détendit aussitôt et je gardai sa main dans la mienne. Je ne la laisserais pas partir même si je le voulais. C'était trop bon.

_"Je suis… tendu parfois." _Je passai ma main libre dans mes cheveux.

_"Je vois ça. C'est pour cette raison que je suis là." _Me sourit-elle.

Nous commandâmes nos glaces et j'allai asseoir les garçons à table. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le magasin et nous profitions donc d'un peu d'intimité. Cela ne m'ennuyait pas de signer des autographes ou de me laisser prendre en photo mais Bella pouvait paniquer. Les garçons riaient et ne nous portaient pas attention.

_"La glace est bonne?" _Demanda Bella alors que j'avais le dos tourné.

_"Bonne. Et la tienne?" _C'est là que je la vis vraiment manger sa foutue crème glacée.

_**Bordel de Dieu.**_

Elle prenait un bout de crème vanille en bouche avec ses lèvres gonflées et roses. Elle était si délicate et à la fois enchanteresse. J'observai sa gorge parfaite alors que la crème glacée y descendait doucement. Sa langue sortit pour capturer la glace restée au coin de sa bouche. Le sang dans ma queue battait tellement fort que je ne pouvais presque pas le supporter. Est-ce qu'un pénis pouvait prendre feu? Je crois que oui.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu me fais?" _Je ne réalisai même pas ce que je dis mais je l'avais bien dit puisqu'elle sembla confuse.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"_

_"Rien du tout. Je… ouah." _Je repassai ma main dans mes cheveux et tentai de me recomposer. Elle me rendait fou.

Elle commença à rire, _"si seulement ta mère savait ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête." _Dit-elle, _"je connais ce regard." _Elle prit encore un peu de glace et arqua un sourcil.

_**Bella la Diablesse était de retour.**_

_"Tu es un démon." _Lui dis-je, sérieux.

Nous chemins se séparèrent finalement une heure plus tard après qu'elle a repris César chez moi et je me forçai à garder mes esprits parce qu'il m'était tout bonnement impossible de rester calme si je me mettais à fantasmer sur elle.

Démétri nous supplia Bella et moi pour que Will reste dormir mais elle refusa parce que Will était toujours puni pour avoir brisé une vitre ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je crois qu'elle tentait de se trouver des excuses. Comme si cela avait été prévu, à la seconde où la porte d'entrée fut fermée, le téléphone sonna. Démétri courut jouer avec Coco et j'allai décrocher.

_"Allô?" _Demandai-je.

J'entendis des sanglots de l'autre côté de la ligne et qui provenaient de ma mère.

_**C'est parti.**_

_"Edward, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas présentée à ta petite-amie? Tu as honte de moi?"_

_"Non. Je…"_

_"Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fait? Je pensais t'avoir bien éduqué mais apparemment, tu n'as pas de bonnes manières. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble et de surcroît, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vue? Elle est si charmante."_

_"Maman, ne joue pas la comédie." _Gloussai-je.

Les sanglots cessèrent automatiquement et l'Esmée normale refit son apparition.

_"Répond à ma question." _Dit-elle, sévère.

_"Elle n'est pas ma petite-amie. Démétri et son fils jouent dans la même équipe de football américain et elle travaille pour moi."_

_"Mais Carlisle m'a dit que tu l'aimais bien et j'ai entendu dire de si gentilles choses sur elle."_

_"Tout le monde a vraiment besoin d'arrêter l'inquisition."_

_"Tu l'aimes bien?" _Demanda-t-elle simplement.

_"Je ne sais pas." _Je roulai des yeux en tenant le téléphone.

_"Tu mens Edward. Tu ne peux pas me battre. Je suis actrice depuis bien plus longtemps que toi et je connais tous tes petits tours. Je suis ta mère pour l'amour de Dieu. Je te connais en long et en large."_

_"S'il te plaît, arrête ça. Je le ferai quand ce sera le bon moment." _Soupirai-je.

_"Mais j'ai vu toutes ces photos dans les magazines. Un bon mois Edward, c'est depuis tout ce temps que tu es avec elle et elle ne m'a toujours pas été présentée."_

_"Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de lire ces torchons. Tu sais qu'ils mentent tous."_

_"Même si sur la photo, je peux voir clairement la façon dont tu la regardes? Une photo vaut tous les mots du monde mon garçon. Elle est si jolie. Je vois comment vous vous comportez tous les deux. On ne peut pas le nier."_

_"Je sais maman, mais je veux y aller doucement."_

_"Pour quand est votre premier rendez-vous?"_

_"Je… euh…n'en suis pas encore là." _Bégayai-je.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil, _"tu me fais honte Edward Cullen. Fais le premier pas ou Alice sera à ta porte mon garçon." _Une sonnerie bruyante suivit lorsqu'elle raccrocha.

_"Foutus fouineurs."_

Je n'étais pas en colère contre ma famille parce que je savais qu'ils voulaient me voir heureux. Ils avaient beaucoup souffert de la mort d'Irina et il était évident qu'ils en étaient affectés mais nous gérions nos émotions différemment. Cela m'avait juste pris plus de temps pour me remettre en selle. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais oublier Irina mais je devais essayer d'aller de l'avant. Je le devais.

_"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?" _Je me tins la tête et posai mes coudes sur le comptoir froid en marbre. _"Invite-la à sortir, espèce de trouillard."_

Je décrochai le téléphone, peut-être dix fois et me dégonflai à chaque fois. Je n'avais jamais été timide avec les femmes. Quelle était cette foutue différence désormais? Je le savais très bien. Je voulais que la relation fonctionne. Je voulais que _notre relation_ fonctionne. Y avait-il seulement un "nous"? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, mais j'étais prêt à essayer. Bella était le genre de femme avec qui on s'installait, pas une femme avec qui on couche une fois.

_**S'installer?**_

_**Non… ne va pas trop vite. Tu es très loin d'en être là. Tu pourrais ne jamais l'être.**_

Je me couchai et je ne réalisai même pas pourquoi j'étais si heureux jusqu'à ce que je rêve de Bella. Elle avait retourné ma vie en un seul mois. Elle me faisait remettre en question tout ce que je connaissais. Elle avait fait tomber les murs que j'avais érigés au fil des années et maintenant, j'étais effrayé.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Nous étions dimanche et il passa très vite. Dani était encore restée à la maison de son amie et je voulais tellement voir Bella mais les allergies de Démétri faisaient des leurs donc je décidai de rester avec lui. Il avait toujours de sales allergies à l'automne mais rien de grave. Bella demanda si nous avions besoin de quelque chose mais je lui dis que non et nous discutâmes par téléphone durant quelques heures.

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone me réveilla le lundi matin et je n'avais pas l'intenter de décrocher. Je me tournai dans mon lit puis me souvins que Dani était chez son amie. Elle avait peut-être besoin de moi.

_"Allô?" _Répondis-je, groggy.

_"Bonjour patron. Lève-toi et brille." _Me dit Bella à l'autre bout du fil. Mes lèvres sourirent inconsciemment. _"Aujourd'hui est ton jour d'interviews."_

_"D'interviews?" _Demandai-je, un rien plus réveillé.

_"Tu n'as pas consulté l'horaire que je t'avais envoyé par e-mail, n'est-ce pas?" _Souffla-t-elle, _"tu as conférence de presse aujourd'hui, pour ton nouveau film. Tous les magazines seront présents et Tanya et toi ainsi que l'équipe êtes supposés passer des interviews toute la journée. Les critiques ont vu le film ce matin donc ils vont avoir besoin de réponses."_

_"On ne peut pas la reporter?"_

_"Absolument pas. Le monde entier ne tourne pas autour de toi. Il y a près de cent journalistes qui attendent d'entendre tes réponses dans un peu moins de deux heures et tu n'es même pas hors de ton lit. Je te jure…" _Elle marmonna quelque chose à propos de la ligne téléphonique mais je ne compris pas.

_"Ok, d'accord… je me lève. Je dois amener les enfants à l'école…"_

_"Non. Alice arrive avec Dani et elle a déjà ta tenue. Elle conduira les enfants. Elle amène Will aussi donc je veux que tu sois prêt dans une heure."_

_"Mon Dieu, tu es une tortionnaire." _Ris-je.

_"C'est mon travail Edward et je le fais sérieusement. Maintenant, active-toi." _Elle raccrocha et je grognai tout en balançant mes jambes hors du lit.

J'allai réveiller Démétri et je le trouvai vautré sur le lit avec Coco à ses pieds. Ils étaient tous les deux éreintés et semblaient être morts. Il me fallut une demi-heure pour les mettre debout et pour laver Démétri. Il sortit de sa chambre, le regard mauvais mais il s'habilla donc je ne me plaignis pas. Coco fut nourri et Démétri s'assit en face de la télévision en attendant Alice.

Elle, Will et Dani arrivèrent devant la porte cinq minutes plus tard et elle tenait un grand sac qui me donna envie de me cacher de la torture qui allait débuter. Après que Will et Dani m'eurent enlacé, ils coururent regarder la télévision avec Démétri.

_"Ne commence pas. Bella m'a dit que tu n'étais même pas réveillé lorsqu'elle a appelé." _Dit Alice, énervée.

_"J'étais fatigué. Tu vas m'en blâmer?"_

_"Je peux oui. Nous disposons d'une demi-heure pour te préparer et j'ai beaucoup de travail. Tes cheveux sexy vont me prendre à eux seuls quinze minutes."_

_"J'aime mes cheveux sexy."_

_"Tais-toi."_

Je m'assis et Dani vint me parler. Elle divagua sur les chouettes activités qu'elle fit chez son amie et j'écoutai attentivement parce que c'était la première fois que je la voyais si animée depuis longtemps. Je m'assis dans le salon pendant que Démétri et Will regardait Bob l'Eponge, que Dani me parlait de sa nuit passée chez sa copine, que Coco courait avec une balle et qu'Alice tentait de dompter la bête sur ma tête. Voilà à quoi se résuma ma matinée.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de la maison, je portai un jeans foncé délavé, un T-shirt vert à boutons et des mocassins bruns. C'était la tenue parfaite pour rendre les fans filles folles tout en restant professionnel. Je mis mes lunettes de soleil et je montai en voiture après avoir dit au revoir aux enfants. Alice m'arrêta avant que je n'arrive sur la route. Je descendis ma vitre pour que nous puissions parler.

_"Quoi? Je vais être en retard et Bella va me tuer."_

_"Je sais mais il faut que tu soies gentil. On ne peut pas se permettre un autre problème comme la dernière fois." _Elle arqua le sourcil.

_"Le journaliste était hors sujet. Ma performance était bien meilleure que les arguments qu'il avançait." _Lâchai-je.

_"Tu lui as donné un coup de poing au visage. En quoi est-ce que c'est professionnel?"_

_"Tais-toi Alice. J'ai essayé…"_

_"Et bien Bella est coriace et elle ne va pas supporter le bordel que tu fais. Tu vas vers les ennuis si tu essaies ça avec elle. Je l'ai vue en pleine action." _Sourit Alice, _"amuse-toi bien." _Et là, elle rebondit vers sa Porsche.

Je la saluai et démarrai. Je me maudis pour ne rien avoir mangé au petit-déjeuner parce que je savais que cette journée serait très longue et je savais aussi que je n'aurais rien à me mettre sous la dent avant le déjeuner; et que celui-ci n'arriverait pas avant quelques heures si les journalistes s'y mettaient.

J'aimais les conférences de presse parce qu'elle me donnait la chance de parler aux journalistes mais surtout aux critiques. Avec l'avancée d'internet, il y avait des blogs qui envoyaient leurs propres journalistes et c'était marrant de discuter avec eux des films dans lesquels je jouais, même si je répondais encore et encore aux mêmes questions. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas.

Je promouvais mon travail et j'en étais fier. Mon père avait l'habitude de dire quelque chose, et je ne l'avais jamais compris jusqu'à il y a quelques années. Il disait que les acteurs n'étaient plus payé pour jouer, qu'ils étaient payé pour promouvoir et il avait raison en tout point.

Je zigzaguai dans la circulation et roulai jusqu'à l'hôtel Beverly Hills où la conférence de presse se tenait dans la salle prévue à cet effet. Je m'arrêtai au service voiturier et je passai mes clés à un adolescent dont le regard s'agrandit lorsque je sortis de ma Volvo. Je lui donnai un généreux pourboire avant d'entrer dans l'hôtel. Je traversai le hall d'entrée et je trouvai Bella qui semblait furieuse.

Je n'avais que dix minutes de retard. Allez quoi.

Mon souffle s'arrêta lorsque j'arrivai plus près et je pus enfin discerner ce qu'elle portait: une robe noire simple qui épousait ses formes mais qui n'était pas trop moulante. Elle avait des manches courtes mais le décolleté permettait de jeter un regard au haut de ses magnifiques seins dont le tissu couvrait sa poitrine. La robe s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou et Bella portait une paire de chaussures à talons noirs très hauts.

Ses cheveux étaient rejetés en arrière et elle n'avait aucun maquillage mais elle était la créature le plus magnifique de la pièce. On avait l'impression qu'elle devait monter sur scène avec moi au lieu d'être derrière. Elle regardait souvent sa montre qui brillait parce qu'elle était recouverte de diamants. C'est là que je réalisai qu'il s'agissait de l'une des créations d'Alice. Bella ne porterait pas un vêtement pareil sauf si on l'avait obligée mais cette robe lui allait tout de même à ravir.

Foutus fouineurs.

Après avoir observé son corps parfait, je pus enfin marcher vers elle de manière à ce qu'elle me voie. Ses bras étaient croisés et ses jambes légèrement écartées mais elle tapait impatiemment du pied alors que je la rejoignais.

_"Euh… salut?" _Dis-je, hésitant.

_"Je t'ai dit d'arriver à l'heure et tu as"_, elle regarda sa montre, _"dix minutes de retard."_

_"Désolé. Je devais préparer les enfants."_

Elle m'agrippa le bras et me conduisit vers la salle de danse où les invités étaient rassemblés. Elle m'amena à l'arrière pour me préparer, _"ne me sors pas des arguments pareils. J'ai aussi un enfant et je suis là depuis une heure."_

_"Désolé." _Je ris parce qu'elle était tellement mignonne.

_"Ne te fous pas de moi Edward." _Elle m'assit dans une chaise où on me poudra le visage et elle me fourra une tasse de café dans les mains, _"c'est un jour important pour nous deux et je n'ai pas envie que tu foutes tout en l'air."_

_"Ok, je serai gentil comme un agneau." _Dis-je en souriant d'un air suffisant et elle me rendit mon sourire d'une manière diabolique.

_**La journée s'annonçait sacrément longue.**_

* * *

_**J'espère que tout comme moi, vous sentez que la situation avance entre eux! Votre patience est mise à rude épreuve! ;)**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir! :)**_

_**Et maintenant, direction les 100 REVIEWS! Vous vous en sentez capables? :P**_

_**Bisouilles!**_


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer tout de suite avec mes explications… vous avez attendu cette seconde partie assez longtemps comme ça donc vous aurez plus de détails tout en bas.

D'ici là, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et de vous amuser dans la petite tête de **Bella**! :D

Bisous, prenez bien soin de vous.

_**ValouPili**_

P.-S.: et un très bon premier mai à tous! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Twilight appartient exclusivement à Stephenie Meyer mais ce petit bijou provient de l'imaginaire très foisonnant de **Johnnyboy7**! Retrouvez le lien de sa fiction sur mon _profil_!

* * *

•

**CONFÉRENCE DE PRESSE: SECONDE PARTIE**

•

_._  
_._  
**Point de vue de Bella  
**_._  
_._**  
**

_"Bon sang, mais où est-ce qu'il est?" _Je vérifiai l'énorme montre dont Alice m'avait harnachée ce matin et continuai à taper du pied sur le sol en marbre du hall d'entrée du Beverly Hills Hotel.

J'étais déjà assez nerveuse parce qu'il s'agissait de mon tout premier évènement pour un client important et c'était une sacrée affaire. Une conférence de presse à Los Angeles ressemblait aux Jeux Olympiques, surtout lorsqu'il est question de l'un des films d'Edward Cullen, mais notre star était en retard. Cela me faisait une belle jambe. J'allais sans doute être renvoyée s'il n'arrivait pas dans les dix prochaines minutes.

J'avais été réveillée à un horrible moment lorsqu'Alice avait tambouriné à ma porte pour me faire sortir de mon lit. Comment avait-elle seulement découvert où j'habitais? Elle disait que je devais m'apprêter pour le jour J et j'avais tenté en vain de lui dire que je m'étais toujours habillée seule depuis toute petite, mais elle pensait que j'avais besoin d'aide. J'aurais été heureuse de juste enfiler une jupe et une blouse mais elle avait insisté pour que je porte une robe de Nicole Miller qui semblait trop habillée pour une conférence de presse, d'autant plus que je n'étais pas le _principal_ centre d'intérêt.

Je pensai que j'allais m'en tirer avec mes propres choix vestimentaires mais lorsque j'arrivai à l'Hôtel, je fus reconnaissante envers Alice de m'avoir obligée à porter cette robe et ces chaussures. Tout le monde était sur son trente-et-un et je ne me sentis pas du tout à ma place. Comment, bon Dieu, étais-je supposée vivre avec ces personnes?

Bon, d'accord.

Je devais repousser au loin mes insécurités parce que j'étais sur le point de vivre et de travailler dans cette ville, il fallait que la Confiante Bella sorte. Elle avait déjà fait quelques apparitions ces derniers jours parce qu'Edward semblait aimer flirter avec elle et c'était tout à fait réciproque. J'aimais la manière dont il me faisait me sentir et dont mon corps réagissait. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant et je découvrais à quel point j'en étais toute humide rien qu'avec un seul de ses regards. J'étais éprise, désireuse, en chaleur, am…oureuse?

_**Non, c'est bien trop tôt.**_

Je ne savais même pas si nous avions ce petit quelque chose mais j'avais envie d'essayer. Je le sentais et je savais que lui aussi. Voilà pourquoi j'étais si confiante avec lui. Je savais qu'il en pinçait pour moi, je ne savais pas si ce sentiment était aussi fort que le mien mais nous pouvions au moins essayer. Je voyais bien qu'il s'intéressait à moi mais peut-être qu'il recherchait simplement un coup d'un soir. Je ne dirais pas non à un peu moins de pression mais avec Edward… je voulais plus. Je désirais _être avec_ lui et je ne pouvais l'expliquer.

Depuis Jacob, sortir avec quelqu'un ne m'avait pas intéressée. Qu'est-ce qui faisait la différence ici? Edward. Il était différent. Il était si attentionné et aimant, et même si nous ne nous connaissions que depuis un mois, j'avais l'impression que nous étions des amis de longue date.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se remette en selle. Je pourrais lui demander de sortir mais les problèmes pouvaient survenir. Bordel, je ne devrais même pas penser à m'impliquer avec quelqu'un mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Il était un acteur, sous l'œil du public et mon patron pour couronner le tout. C'était une recette qui conduisait au désastre mais mon cœur avait plus d'influence que mon esprit dans ce débat.

Je voulais Edward bien au-delà du simple aspect sexuel, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela m'affectait autant mais c'était le cas. J'aimais flirter avec lui et je voulais qu'il rentre dans mon jeu et me propose un rendez-vous, ou d'aller au cinéma ou bien dans un endroit où nous pourrions passer du temps seuls à deux. Je me serais arrangée pour que nous soyons chez moi pour que je puisse en apprendre plus sur lui, mais il fallait qu'il en montre l'envie. J'étais vraiment en train de considérer le fait de l'inviter à dîner mais il n'en restait pas moins mon patron donc ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

_"Bons sang, dépêche-toi." _Dis-je en grognant et je vérifiai mon téléphone.

Avant que je ne puisse penser à une amitié ou une relation amoureuse avec Edward, il fallait qu'il se rende à cette foutue conférence de presse. J'allais le tuer. Il me faisait passer pour une nulle et son cul n'allait pas me mettre dans une position embarrassante à cause de son satané retard.

_"Où est ton gars Swan?" _Me demanda un homme de l'organisation, près de la porte où il se trouvait.

_"Il va arriver. Donnez-lui deux minutes."_

_"Bon, deux minutes. Qu'il soit là sinon, on commence sans lui." _Cria-t-il en retour et il me laissa dans tous mes états.

_"Je le jure devant Dieu…" _Je l'appelai mais il ne répondit pas. J'appelai ensuite Alice et elle m'expliqua qu'il laissait souvent son téléphone portable à la maison.

_**Nous allions devoir travailler sur ce point.**_

Je frappai nerveusement mon pied sur le sol et ma peau commença à pétiller, comme un soda le ferait donc je savais qu'il était là tout près. Mon corps avait tendance à réagir de cette manière depuis quelques temps et je l'ignorais en général mais c'était devenu plus clair dès qu'Edward n'était pas loin.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ce gars? Je parie qu'il possède une magie démoniaque.**_

Aujourd'hui s'annonçait difficile parce qu'il était absolument exquis et je devais concentrer toute mon énergie sur mon travail plutôt que sur lui, même si je voulais lécher…

_**Non. Arrête ça Bella.**_

Il portait un jeans foncé qui descendait bas sur son bassin ainsi qu'un T-shirt vert à longues manches qui étaient retroussées jusqu'à ses coudes. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient plus domptés que d'habitude mais ils appelaient toujours au sexe. Mon Dieu, si seulement je pouvais y passer mes mains. Je dus me rappeler que j'étais fâchée contre lui pour que mon contrôle ne vacille pas en deux secondes, montre en main.

_"Euh…salut." _Dit-il, hésitant, un sourire en coin alors qu'il s'approchait de moi.

Mon contrôle s'est un peu relâché.

_"Je t'ai dit d'être là à l'heure et tu as"_, je regardai ma montre, _"dix minutes de retard." _J'étais toujours fâchée.

_"Désolé. Je devais préparer les enfants."_

Je le conduisis jusqu'à l'endroit où les acteurs devaient normalement s'apprêter. Tanya Denali était assise quelques chaises plus loin, occupée avec son téléphone mais je pouvais constater sans mal que c'était une chienne. _"Ne me sors pas des arguments pareils. J'ai aussi un enfant et je suis là depuis une heure." _Le disputai-je.

_"Désolé." _Dit-il en pouffant de rire.

_"Ne te fous pas de moi Edward." _Je le fourrai sur une chaise où l'on s'occupa de le maquiller et je lui tendis le café que je lui avais pris ce matin. _"C'est un jour important pour nous deux et je n'ai pas envie que tu foutes tout en l'air."_

_"Ok, je serai sage comme un agneau." _Il me sourit en coin à travers le miroir et je le lui retournai.

_**Que le flirt commence.**_

_"Tiens. Je t'ai pris un bagel. J'ai pensé que tu n'aurais pas le temps de manger." _Je le luis tendis après l'avoir sorti de mon sac.

_"Tu es un ange. Je me disais justement que j'allais crever de faim aujourd'hui."_

_"C'est pour ça que je suis là. Ok, il va falloir y aller."_

Il grogna.

_"Je ne peux pas simplement répondre aux questions?" _Il mordit dans son bagel et je dus regarder ailleurs pour ne pas voir de quelle manière ses lèvres fines dévoraient la pâtisserie encore chaude.

_**Bordel de merde, je suis foutue.**_

_"Euh… ouai mais je dois savoir s'il y a des questions qui dépassent le cadre de la conférence. Quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas parler?" _Je sortis un crayon et m'apprêtai à écrire tout ce qu'il me dirait.

_"Non, je suis un livre ouvert. Lâche-toi." _Rit-il.

_"Vraiment?"_ J'arquai un sourcil.

_"Ouai. Je n'ai rien à cacher."_

_"Les questions sur la famille?"_

_"Ouaip."_

_"Tes relations?" _Je souris à ma question. Je voulais voir sa réaction.

Son visage se crispa et il se tourna vers moi. _"Je ne suis avec personne donc je n'aurai pas de problème à y répondre."_

_"Tu es bon." _J'acquiesçai et il ricana.

_**Mais je suis meilleure que toi à ce jeu-là.**_

_"Assure-toi de promouvoir le film autant que possible et reste sur le sujet s'il te plaît. J'ai regardé certaines de tes anciennes interviews et tu as tendance à prendre la tangente." _La maquilleuse partit et je me plaçai devant Edward pour fixer les quelques cheveux qui lui tombaient devant.

Et son petit sourire en coin sexy était de retour.

_"Quoi?" _Demandai-je tout en lissant ses cheveux et passant la main à leur naissance.

_"J'apprécie simplement ton toucher. C'est très doux." _Il me prit la main et caressa mon poignet de son pouce. Il l'amena à ses lèvres et y plaça un doux baiser dans ma paume, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens.

Toute la pièce disparut pour ne plus laisser que nous. Nous étions les seuls qui comptaient et je ne savais même plus où nous nous trouvions. Je sentis son souffle sur mon visage et je me noyai. C'était un endroit étrange pour partager un premier baiser mais je n'en avais franchement rien à faire.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Edward?" _Lui demandai-je. Il écarta un peu plus ses jambes et il me poussa doucement entre elles avec ses pieds. Nos visages n'étaient pas trop proches mais assez près tout de même.

_"Je suis… je ne sais pas." _Dit-il sérieux.

_"Nous sommes en public." _Mon esprit commença à se vider à cause de notre proximité.

_"Je m'en fous. Je ne peux plus rester loin de toi. Nous avons tourné autour du pot pendant des semaines. S'il te plaît, ne me laisse plus agir comme ça." _Me supplia-t-il.

_"Nous devons d'abord parler." _Lui répondis-je tout en m'approchant encore de ses lèvres.

_"Alors parle."_

_"Je... je..."_

Sa main ne quitta pas la mienne et j'étais heureuse qu'elle y soit. Il s'approchait toujours davantage mais je m'en fichais.

_"Eddie!" _

Un cri strident me parvint de la gauche et de choc, j'en tombai presque.

Tanya et ses cheveux blonds décolorés bondirent vers Edward alors qu'il était toujours assis, moi devant lui. Je reculai et me tournai pour ne pas qu'il voie mon visage mais ce fut une idée stupide car nous faisions tous les deux face au miroir. Je plongeai dans son océan émeraude et il me regarda. Nous respirions assez péniblement et mon visage était tout rouge.

_"Eddie." _Cria encore Tanya.

_"Quoi Tanya?" _Grogna Edward. _"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" _Il se tourna vers elle.

_"Tu n'es pas tout excité? C'est notre première conférence de presse depuis… quand était-ce? 'The Golden Sea'? Je crois bien. C'était notre dernier film. C'est tellement génial."_

Je la vis faire courir sa main froide sur son bras musclé et la jalousie commença à prendre le dessus. C'est là que je réalisai que mes sentiments pour Edward allaient au-delà de la simple attirance sexuelle. Je me tournai pour leur faire face et Tanya enregistra enfin ma présence.

_"Oh, je suis désolée. Qui êtes-vous?" _Demanda-t-elle.

_**Salope.**_

_"Tanya, voici Bella. Ma nouvelle… publiciste." _Il se tassa sur lui-même en utilisant ce mot et je savais pourquoi. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée que je travaille pour lui, surtout avec ce qu'il venait presque de se produire.

_"C'est que tu es mignonne." _Elle me tapota le bras comme si j'étais un vulgaire chien. _"Tu n'es pas de Los Angeles, je me trompe?"_

_"Chicago." _Répondis-je tout en serrant les dents.

_"Bienvenue." _Elle était horriblement gentille puis elle se tourna vers Edward sans plus me considérer. _"Tu es prêt à mettre l'ambiance?" _Elle se plaça entre Edward et moi. Je lui en arrachai presque les cheveux.

_"Tanya s'il te plaît, arrête de me toucher. Les gens vont commencer à raconter des mensonges." _Edward la repoussa légèrement.

_"Laisse-les parler. Nous connaissons la vérité et ce n'est pas comme si tu n'appréciais pas ça." _Soupira-t-elle. _"Tu sais, ces quatre heures incroyables dans le jacuzzi au Sundance."_

_**De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle? Quatre heures? Oh non. Attends un peu que je l'aie en face de moi et que je lui pose la question! Il va vraiment falloir qu'on parle lui et moi.**_

_"Tanya, s'il te plaît." _Dit-il, sévère.

Quelqu'un appela Tanya et je vis qu'il s'agissait de son producteur.

_"On se retrouve sur scène." _Elle descendit sa main le long de son torse puis rejoignit l'homme qui l'avait appelée.

_"Je suis tellement désolé pour ça. Elle se fout totalement des autres." _Il se releva de sa chaise et se rapprocha de moi. _"Nous devons parler."_

_"Je sais. Je le veux. On doit parler." _Je le regardai.

_"Bon sang, c'est tellement difficile." _Il ferma les yeux.

_"Tu n'as pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas." _Dis-je en prenant son visage en coupe. Il appuya pour plus de contact. J'aimais la sensation de sa mâchoire ciselée et éraflée sur ma paume lisse.

_"Tu viens manger ce soir? Nous pourrons discuter comme ça." _Il ouvrit les yeux et ils semblèrent briller.

Enfin.

_"Ce serait sympa." _Je souris.

_"Bien. Ca fait des jours que j'attendais de te le demander." _Il gloussa et recula doucement. Je me sentais déjà vide.

J'entendis des gens murmurer et je vis quelques serveurs regarder et nous pointer du doigt. Je laissai tomber ma main et remuai les pieds.

_"Ne t'en fais pas pour eux." _Il m'entraîna dans une étreinte mais j'étais hésitante.

_"On doit d'abord discuter. Il y a bien plus en jeux que juste toi et moi."_

_"Tu as raison." _Il me lâcha et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

_"On va juste se concentrer sur aujourd'hui. Puis on mangera." _Lui dis-je pour l'encourager.

_"Puis on dînera." _Il acquiesça.

_"C'est parti."_

Je le conduisis dans la pièce principale où Tanya et les deux autres acteurs de second rôle attendaient avec leurs publicistes. Le film allait se finir bientôt et les critiques allaient commencer. Et c'est Edward qui allait ouvrir la marche aux questions.

Je gardai la tête baissée et tapai furieusement sur les touches de mon Blackberry mais je pouvais toujours sentir les yeux d'Edward sur moi. Il parlait avec l'un des autres acteurs et je le sentais me percer du regard. Je ne voulais pas lever les yeux parce que je savais que je pouvais m'effondrer. Je devais rester forte jusqu'à ce que nous parlions. Nous ne pouvions pas nous jeter dans une relation, il y avait trop de facteurs en jeu. S'il avait été un homme "normal" nous aurions pu, mais il ne l'était pas. Puis, nous devions aussi nous préoccuper des enfants.

**_Reste concentrée Bella. Tu peux faire ça au dîner._**

Le film prit fin et les acteurs furent conduits sur la scène accompagnés d'une salve d'applaudissements. Je n'avais pas encore vu le film mais j'avais entendu dire qu'il était très bon. Pas vraiment en lice pour remporter un prix mais c'était un succès de pris auprès des critiques. Je m'assis dans la pièce principale aux côtés des autres publicistes et nous prîmes rapidement note des questions qui étaient lancées, pour savoir de quels magazines il s'agissait et qui ils étaient.

Hollywood était une grande famille et dès que vous saviez qui était de votre côté, vous pouviez l'utiliser pour faire tout ce que vous vouliez. Vous pouviez soudoyer n'importe qui dans cette ville. Voilà ce qu'Hollywood représentait: vous faire de l'argent à n'importe quel moment. C'était un business collant mais j'aimais chacun de ces aspects.

Comme je le disais, j'étais bonne dans ce que je faisais.

Après quelques minutes de civilités, ce fut le tour d'Edward et les fans féminines devinrent folles. Il savait comment réagissait la foule et répondait aux questions avec aisance.

_"Alors Edward, avez-vous jamais pensé à vous caser depuis le décès de votre femme?" _Demanda un journaliste du Variety.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et j'entendis quelques filles laisser échapper un soupir tremblant.

_"Euh en fait, pas du tout jusqu'à récemment. J'ai commencé à m'ouvrir aux possibilités. Ma femme me manque c'est certain, mais j'ai appris à accepter le changement." _Répondit-il, fort. Mes pieds me conduisirent presque sur scène pour le plaquer au sol. Les lumières étaient tellement vives qu'il ne pouvait me voir assise dans le public mais je voyais très bien qu'il me cherchait.

_"Est-ce que cela signifie que vous êtes dans une relation?" _Demanda un journaliste du magazine People.

_"Pas en ce moment mais j'espère prochainement. Je cherche toujours." _Il fit un clin d'œil. Ma culotte devint toute humide et les filles devinrent folles une fois de plus.

_**Que Dieu nous bénisse toutes.**_

_"Et qu'en est-il d'Isabella Swan? Vous avez été photographié avec elle récemment. Que pouvez-vous nous en dire?" _Ajouta le même journaliste.

Je rougis intensément mais fort heureusement, personne ne savait qui j'étais. Il y avait peu de chances que les gens me remarquent.

Avant qu'Edward ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, le médiateur de la conférence de presse lui répondit: "_Je crois que c'est assez pour les questions d'ordre privé. Essayons de nous concentrer sur le film s'il vous plaît."_

_"Avez-vous aimé votre performance dans ce dernier film?" _Demanda un écrivain pour un site internet.

_"Je crois que c'est l'une de mes meilleures performances. Je peux dire que mon jeu d'acteur se perfectionne à chaque film. J'ai vraiment hâte que les spectateurs voient ce film parce que je me suis énormément investi."_ Edward rit et regarda le réalisateur qui prit le relais à partir de là.

Edward sembla écouter attentivement les conversations en cours tout comme les interviews, puis il commença à scanner la foule. J'espérais qu'il me cherchait et je pensais que c'était le cas. Je toussai bruyamment ce qui m'attira quelques regards mais cela retint son attention. Ses yeux verrouillèrent les miens et un énorme sourire lui barra le visage; un sourire qui pouvait mener au Paradis. C'est là que je compris qu'il était sérieux à propos de moi. Notre relation pouvait fonctionner.

Il garda un œil sur moi durant le reste de la conférence en regardant la foule par intermittence. Je pensais qu'on allait éviter les foutues questions de Tanya mais cela aurait été trop beau.

Un journaliste casse-pied du magazine InTouch se leva et changea la situation. Tanya était la dernière à interviewer de la journée. C'était bien ma veine.

_"Edward, je me demandais si vous pouviez nous donner un aperçu de votre relation avec vous et Tanya Denali. Vous avez bien sûr une très bonne alchimie à l'écran mais qu'en est-il lorsque les caméras ne tournent plus?"_

Il soupira, _"nous sommes juste amis. Nous avons collaboré sur plusieurs films donc ça fait partie du travail. Il n'y a rien de plus que…"_

_"Oh Eddie, ne sois pas si modeste."_

Tanya, qui était juste assise à côté de lui, lui agrippa l'avant-bras et commença à la masser. Je grognai littéralement à ce contact et je m'attirai davantage de regards des personnes qui m'entouraient.

Ils devaient penser que j'étais dingue. Bien.

_"Edward et moi sommes un peu plus que de simples amis. Nous sommes constamment en contact l'un avec l'autre et je l'aime comme s'il était mien." _Et cette chienne sourit.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel? Accordez-moi cinq minutes avec elle dans la salle de bain. Je peux très vite gérer ça.

Cette phrase qu'elle venait de lâcher allait se retrouver dans chaque foutu magazine d'ici jusqu'en Chine. Et elle amènerait différentes conclusions selon la signification qu'on lui donnait. Tanya lançait des mensonges et elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait.

_"Et bien, merci à tous d'être venus et j'espère que vous avez eu réponses à toutes vos questions."_

L'intervention du médiateur sonna donc la fin de la conférence de presse.

Les acteurs furent conduits hors de la scène et amenés dans une salle où nous les retrouverions. Je vis Edward parler avec un autre acteur dans un coin de la pièce mais il s'excusa auprès de lui lorsqu'il me vit et se dirigea vers moi. Ses mains étaient dans ses poches et il avait ce sourire en coin tout en s'approchant.

_"Alors, comment est-ce que j'ai géré ça, patronne?" _Me demanda-t-il en se balançant sur ses pieds.

_"Bien. J'ai été impressionnée." _Répondis-je, honnête.

_"C'est l'une des meilleures interviews de ces dernières années." _Il se rapprocha jusqu'à presque me surplomber. Je commençai à jouer avec les boutons de son tee-shirt au-dessus de son estomac. C'était le seul contact que nous pouvions nous permettre pour le moment et c'était bien assez.

_"Tu as aimé me regarder?" _Souffla-t-il, la voix rauque.

_"Comme toujours." _Répliquai-je sur un ton qui lui faisait comprendre ce que je sous-entendais.

Et à voir ses lèvres esquisser un sourire, je savais que c'était le cas.

_"Vous êtes très dangereuse, Mademoiselle Swan."_

_"Je sais."_

L'étape suivante de cette journée consistait en une séance photos des acteurs pour les différents magazines. Ils seraient photographiés devant un simple arrière-plan, mais il s'agissait plus de portraits rapprochés et de clichés de leurs visages. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que Tanya allait s'accrocher à Edward comme le ferait un parasite. C'était leur travail de jouer mais son attitude ne rendait pas la chose plus aisée.

_"Viens ici bel étalon. On doit en finir." _Je plaisantai et je pris sa main jusqu'à la piscine où les photos allaient être prises.

Tanya attendait déjà là et se faisait maquiller à nouveau. Edward devait bien connaître mes craintes parce qu'il m'envoya un regard triste.

_"Bella, comprends bien que tout ça, c'est un mensonge." _Il nous arrêta avant que nous allâmes à l'extérieur. _"Rien de tout ceci n'est vrai alors s'il te plaît, ne sois pas fâchée contre moi."_

_"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?" _ Je gloussai mais je savais déjà à quoi il faisait allusion.

_"Ce shooting n'est qu'une partie de mon travail. Cela n'implique absolument rien." _Il prit mon visage en coupe.

_"Je sais."_

_"Ok." _Il embrassa mon front doucement puis s'assit sur une chaise pour se faire maquiller.

J'allai tout près de la piscine, là où le photographe installait son matériel.

_"Il sera prêt d'ici peu." _L'avertis-je.

_"Ok, Je ne suis pas pressé"_, il se retourna, _"ouah, vous êtes magnifique."_

_"Euh… merci." _Lui répondis et je fis comme si je vérifiai quelque chose su mon Blackberry.

_"Cela vous ennuierait de faire quelques essais pour moi?" _Il brandit son énorme caméra.

_"Non. Je suis juste une assistante, mais merci."_

_"Allez. S'il vous plaît?" _Il me supplia comme Will le ferait et il se mit à genoux, les mains jointes.

_"Levez-vous. Vous êtes en train de faire une scène." _Lui soufflai-je.

_"Pas tant que vous n'acceptez pas. Ce sont juste quelques photos. Je dois tester la luminosité et ces gars ne seront maquillés que dans dix minutes. S'il vous plaît?"_

_"D'accord d'accord." _Je suivais maintenant un homme que je ne connaissais même pas.

_"Tenez-ça." _Je fourrai mon sac et mon téléphone dans ses mains soudainement apparues devant moi et me plaçai devant la caméra. _"Voilà, asseyez-vous là-dessus." _Il m'apporta une chaise et je me plaignis.

_"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse maestro?" _Grognai-je.

_"Soyez juste naturelle."_

_"Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie. Je ne suis pas une actrice. Vous devez me diriger."_

_"Bien. Croisez les jambes, mettez vos mains sur vos genoux, tenez-vous droite et regardez juste ici." _Il indiqua le point rouge au-dessus de la caméra et il recula un peu. _"Hey Bernie. Arrange la lumière sur la gauche." _Cria-t-il.

_"Je n'ai pas besoin de maquillage ou d'autre chose?" _Lui demandai-je alors qu'il se retournait vers moi.

_"Non, vous êtes parfaite. Ne bougez pas."_

_"Vous voulez que je sourie?"_

_"Non, fixez juste le point."_

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda et il commença à prendre des photos en rafale. Je ne savais même pas exactement ce qu'il se produisait. Je faisais juste ce qu'il voulait pour en finir au plus vite. Cinq minutes plus tard, et il n'en avait toujours pas terminé. Il me demanda de me mettre debout, de croiser les jambes puis il prit quelque photos de profil. Je ne savais pas quel était son problème mais après quelques minutes, je voulus juste déguerpir de là.

Je me sentis davantage gênée quand je vis Edward me regarder après qu'il en a eu fini avec son maquillage. Il affichait un sourire radieux, comme s'il profitait de la vue mais je lui tirai la langue lorsqu'il rit en me voyant embarrassée. Tanya eut un rire narquois mais je mis ça sur l'attention portée sur moi. J'aurais pourtant adoré lui passer le flambeau parce que c'en était trop pour moi.

J'avais un peu joué au lycée et j'avais aimé mais ce temps était révolu. J'avais des choses plus utiles à faire désormais et ça, ce n'était même pas un jeu. J'étais là, debout devant cette foutue caméra et j'étais toujours un peu gênée.

_"Ok ma douce, c'est terminé." _Dit le photographe. _"Merci, je vous les enverrai."_

_"Non, c'est bon. Vous pouvez les garder." _Lui répondis-je et je partis récupérer mes affaires au type dont je ne connaissais même pas le prénom.

_"Je les prendrai." _Edward écrivit son e-mail sur un morceau de papier et le tendit au photographe.

_"Edward, arrête ça." _Le grondai-je, et j'essayai d'attraper le papier des mains du photographe, mais il le glissa dans sa poche.

_"Elles étaient magnifiques"_, me souffla Edward.

_"Je te déteste, et je donnerais ma démission si je ne t'appréciais pas autant." _Le réprimandai-je.

Il arbora un grand sourire, _"tu m'aimes bien?"_

_"Oui"_, souris-je, _"Maintenant arrête de faire l'ado." _Dis-je en roulant les yeux. _"Va travailler." _

Je le poussai en face de la caméra et le reste de l'équipe le rejoignit.

J'observai Edward briller face à l'appareil et je réalisai seulement à quel point il était bon lorsqu'il fit fonctionner le charme magique à la Cullen. Il était si naturel, bien mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Il souriait quand il le fallait et ne laissait aucune émotion transparaître quand c'était justifié. Il était parfait en cet après-midi, sous le soleil de Los Angeles.

Je dus serrer constamment les jambes pour que l'humidité évite de couler entre mes cuisses. J'allais devoir prendre une bonne douche froide quand je rentrerais à la maison. C'était vraiment beaucoup trop pour moi.

Et puis cette sale chienne blonde reprit sa conquête. Elle s'accrochait à lui et agissait comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Ce qui me blessa le plus, c'était de le voir réagir avec le sourire. Je savais que c'était son travail mais c'en était trop. Je ne pouvais en voir davantage. Je me retournai et composai frénétiquement un numéro sur mon téléphone.

_"Salut Bella"_, me répondit Alice à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_"Salut Alice", _Dis-je, la voix plus rude que prévu mais j'étais énervée.

_"Bella, est-ce que ça va?"_

_"Non, cette femme est…" _Et là, je réalisai qu'Alice ne connaissait pas mes sentiments pour Edward. Bon, elle s'en doutait mais je ne lui avais rien révélé.

_"Quelle femme?"_

_"Tanya. C'est vraiment une…"_

_"Salope, pute?"_

_"Ouai, tout ça."_

_"Alors, pourquoi m'appelles-tu? Je suppose que tu vas enfin me dire que tu es éperdument amoureuse de mon frère. C'est ça?"_

_"Non, enfin oui mais… non. Je ne sais pas." _Je bégayai et commençai à ralentir.

_"Bella, j'aimerais t'aider mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe." _Ajouta-t-elle et je sus qu'elle voulait juste me l'entendre dire.

Je soufflai un bon coup, _"j'ai besoin de ton aide pour ce soir."_

_"Pour?" _Je perçus clairement son sourire en coin dans sa voix.

_"Pour mon rendez-vous avec Edward."_

Je dus écarter le téléphone de mon oreille lorsque le cri d'Alice fendit l'air.

_**Dans quoi me suis-je fourrée?**_

* * *

_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce long délai d'attente. :(_

_Je n'ai plus eu la tête à traduire durant ces deux derniers mois parce que j'ai un travail scolaire colossal à réaliser et que mes journées en stage me fatiguent donc quand je reviens, vous comprenez que je dois bosser là-dessus._

_Et puis il faut encore manger, se laver et après, c'est déjà l'heure de dormir donc franchement, c'est une période très compliquée._

_J'ai quand même trouvé la force que vous traduire celui-ci parce que c'est congé demain pour moi et je voulais que vous ayez la seconde partie! J'espère d'ailleurs qu'elle vous a plu comme à moi! :D_

_Cependant, ne vous attendez pas à retrouver la suite de cette histoire de si tôt. Je suis vraiment désolée mais mes études passent avant tout et dans mon état actuel, je ne tiens pas à vous faire lire une traduction approximative et bourrée de fautes._

_Je me suis cependant engagée à traduire cette magnifique histoire donc j'irai jusqu'au bout de l'aventure avec vous. Je ne peux donc que vous conseiller de mettre la fiction en alerte pour avoir des nouvelles parce que tout va se faire de manière aléatoire, jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

_Et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissés. J'ai largement dépassé la barre des cent, c'est juste incroyable!_

_J'espère que nous battrons encore ensemble de nouveaux records sur cette superbe fiction! :)_

_Gros bisous à tous et merci de votre fidélité._


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Bonjour tout le monde!**_

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez à fond de ces grandes vacances! **;D**

Personnellement, après tous ces longs mois à bosser comme une dingue, j'ai récolté les fruits de mon travail puisque j'ai brillamment réussi mes études! **:D**

C'est donc un véritable soulagement et une nouvelle vie qui commence pour moi... c'est parti pour la recherche d'un emploi! **xD**

BREF, tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai eu du temps devant moi pour avancer dans cette histoire et que je vous livre ce (déjà!) dixième chapitre.

Encore une fois, merci à toutes et à tous pour vos nombreux commentaires, mises en alerte et favoris! Votre engouement me motive! **:)**

Allez, je vous laisse entre les mains ou plutôt dans la tête de notre cher **Edward**. Je pense que vous allez ADORER ce chapitre! **:P**

Bisous, et prenez bien soin de vous.

_**ValouPili**_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Twilight appartient exclusivement à Stephenie Meyer mais ce petit bijou provient de l'imaginaire très foisonnant de **Johnnyboy7**! Retrouvez le lien de sa fiction sur mon _profil_!

* * *

•

**ROYCE KING, BLUES DU PREMIER RENCARD ET "JUSTE AMIS"**

•

_._  
_._

**Point de vue d'Edward**

_.  
__.__  
_

Je me postai en face de la caméra, près de la piscine située à l'extérieur de la conférence de presse. Je n'arrivais pas à quitter Bella des yeux alors que j'étais supposé me concentrer afin d'obtenir de beaux clichés et me montrer proche des membres de l'équipe du film.

_**Je les emmerde.**_

Personne ne voyait donc cette magnifique brunette qui attendait à quelques pas de nous? Bon sang, comment pouvais-je me concentrer sur mon boulot alors qu'elle était là? C'était une véritable torture. J'avais au moins un peu avancé en matière de rencontre. Je lui avais enfin demandé de sortir avec moi, et cela n'avait même pas été prévu au programme.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que signifiait notre presque second baiser mais je m'en moquais. Le fait de juste sentir ses lèvres pulpeuses sur les miennes était suffisant pour que ma queue reste tranquille pour le reste de la journée. Jusqu'à ce que je retourne chez moi pour relâcher la pression. Bordel, de qui est-ce que je me foutais? Je serais bien capable de me soulager dans la salle de bain après un baiser hallucinant, comme un de ceux que Bella avait été sur le point de me donner.

Je m'en foutais même complètement que les gens puissent être là à nous regarder. Ils devaient bien avoir d'autres choses à faire de toute façon, au lieu de nous observer mais je ne pouvais pas faire abstraction d'eux. Je leur aurais bien donné tout mon argent pour juste avoir l'occasion de sentir le corps de Bella pressé contre le mien lors d'un long baiser. Dieu, je pensais comme une fille, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire.

Nous devions discuter sérieusement avant de nous dévorer mais c'était toujours plus difficile de ne pas la prendre lorsqu'elle me regardait envieusement avec ses yeux de biche ou lorsqu'elle m'appelait Monsieur Cullen. Et par rapport à ce dernier point, j'étais persuadé qu'elle le faisait exprès pour que je réagisse.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, aller en rendez-vous avec Bella semblait irréalisable mais je le voulais énormément. Je n'avais plus voulu être dans une relation depuis Irina mais c'était très clair avec Bella. Je la voulais de toutes les manières possibles: sexuellement et émotionnellement. Je ne savais pas comment pouvait fonctionner une relation avec elle mais j'avais envie d'essayer. J'étais son foutu patron et c'était cet élément qui pouvait créer de nombreux problèmes si les magazines people apprenaient la nouvelle.

Ce serait un véritable scandale en soi. Je serais automatiquement comparé à tous les hommes politiques ou les acteurs qui ont couché avec leur stagiaire ou leur assistante. Cela n'allait pas se dérouler de cette manière entre Bella et moi, mais les magazines allaient écrire ce qui leur plaisait.

Les enfants seraient la deuxième grosse question dans ma relation avec Bella. Ils représentaient davantage une responsabilité qu'un problème. Aucune femme n'avait rencontré mes enfants depuis la mort de leur mère. J'avais peur qu'ils s'attachent et je savais bien que je n'étais pas capable d'être en couple avec une femme avec qui je sortais… alors pourquoi s'ennuyer à essayer de tisser des liens? Toutefois, c'était différent avec Bella. Mes enfants l'aimaient déjà beaucoup et nos fils respectifs étaient comme des frères. Si les choses ne se passaient pas bien entre nous, pourrions-nous quand même rester amis pour le bien des enfants? Comment les enfants allaient-ils seulement réagir en apprenant que je sortais avec Bella? Savaient-ils au moins ce que sortir avec quelqu'un voulait dire?

Un autre problème survenait, et il était lié à ma célébrité car j'étais sans arrêt sous le feu des projecteurs, peu importait ce que je faisais pour tenter de calmer le jeu. L'intérêt du public pour ma famille et moi était toujours présent. Ma famille gérait bien la situation parce qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi. Mes grands-parents avaient aussi été des acteurs donc depuis cette époque, aucun membre de la famille n'avait pensé différemment à la vie que nous menions tous.

Comment Bella et Will s'y adapteraient? Être suivi leur conviendraient-ils? Bien sûr que non. Qui le serait, mais nous pouvions faire quelque chose? Ce n'était pas juste de demander à Bella de vivre sa vie dans un aquarium et d'être projetée dans ce monde. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait réussi à bien gérer la situation et je croisais les doigts pour que sa forte volonté se maintienne si notre relation progressait comme je l'espérais. Je le désirais vraiment. J'en avais besoin et j'étais déterminé à ce que notre relation fonctionne.

Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir préparer pour notre rendez-vous de ce soir? Je n'avais rien prévu. J'aurais adoré cuisiner pour elle et lui montrer à quel point j'étais normal mais comme je ne savais pas cuisiner et que je n'étais pas un homme "normal", c'était hors propos. Je voulais l'emmener dans un endroit sympa. Elle méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux et j'allais lui donner tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, même si elle me demandait de ne pas le faire. Je savais déjà que Bella était une des rares femmes qui n'aimait pas être flattée ou recevoir des cadeaux hors de prix. Avec elle, la simplicité était le meilleur atout. Il lui faudrait faire avec parce qu'Edward Cullen ne faisait jamais dans la simplicité, surtout pour les personnes auxquelles il tient.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sentais nerveux à l'idée d'avoir un rendez-vous. Avec les autres femmes, il n'y avait aucune projection dans l'avenir donc je n'avais même pas pris la peine de faire des efforts. Y avait-il une chance ici pour cela fonctionne avec Bella? Dieu, je l'espérais. Elle me rendait heureuse et cela n'avait plus été le cas depuis Irina. Et maintenant, j'avais des pensées étranges qui me traversaient l'esprit, à propos d'une relation avec cette femme qui avait changé ma vie du tout au tout.

_"Edward, tu ne me prêtes pas attention," _se lamenta Tanya alors que le photographe et son équipe arrangeaient l'éclairage.

_"Désolé, j'ai beaucoup de choses en tête," _répondis-je, honnête. _"Est-ce qu'ils n'en ont pas encore fini? Combien de temps cela prend-il pour faire quelques photos?" _Ajoutai-je, agité.

_"Nous sommes de belles marchandises bébé." _ Elle lança ses cheveux blonds décolorés en arrière puis s'approcha de moi pour toucher mon torse. Je l'arrêtai avant qu'elle ne commence à y dessiner des arabesques.

_"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me touches aujourd'hui? Est-ce que tu peux garder tes mains pour toi?" _Lui claquai-je.

_"Oh allez, on s'est bien amusés dans le temps. Je parie que tu repenses au Sundance d'il y a deux ans, dans le jacuzzi." _Dit-elle en ronronnant.

_"Arrête avec ça. Je me souviens à peine de ce voyage."_

_"Je suis certaine du contraire." _Et elle se rapprocha davantage.

_"Non." _Je la repoussai gentiment.

Je vis que Bella était au téléphone mais elle nous observait tous les deux comme si elle s'apprêtait à nous brûler vifs Tanya et moi. Je tentai de lui envoyer un regard désolé mais le sien continuait à fumer après quelques secondes.

Tanya s'approcha de nouveau.

_"Je ne sais pas quel est le problème? Je suis canon, tu l'es, et nous nous sommes bien amusés auparavant. Qu'est-ce qui a changé? Nous allions si bien ensemble."_

_"Non, le sexe l'était."_

_**Ce n'était pas vraiment ça.**_

_"Nous pourrions essayer d'aller plus loin." _Dit-elle.

_"Je t'ai dit non. Je ne cherche personne."_ Mentis-je. _"Et tu ne cherches qu'à promouvoir ta carrière. Tu t'en foutrais complètement si j'étais un acteur mourant de faim."_

_"Alors, je suppose que c'est une très bonne chose que tu ne le sois pas." _Répondit-elle, doucereuse, et mon estomac s'en retourna presque.

_"S'il te plaît, arrête de me toucher." _Lâchai-je, une nouvelle fois.

_"Ok les enfants. Un peu plus d'attouchements." _Appela le photographe et je lui lançai un regard mauvais, qu'il ne sembla pas remarquer.

_"Je veux de la passion, du désir et… tous ces trucs sexy que des jeunes comme vous font aujourd'hui."_

Tanya se mit entre mes bras en souriant et je le lui rendis faussement, à contrecœur, comme le faisait l'acteur en moi et j'étais bon à ce jeu-là. Au moins, ça paraissait vrai comme ma mère me le disait. J'allais devoir me surveiller auprès de Tanya car il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas me lâcher de si tôt.

Après quelques photos qui comportaient un peu trop d'attouchements à mon goût, le photographe passa à la vitesse supérieure.

_"Ok maintenant, je veux que vous nous offriez un baiser, et pas un de ces faux baisers de cinéma. J'en veux un vrai." _Cria-t-il.

Bella n'était plus au téléphone maintenant et elle s'approcha avec un air renfrogné qui me tua de l'intérieur. Elle se dirigea vers le photographe.

_"Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre? Monsieur Cullen a d'autres engagements." _Dit-elle en grognant presque.

Le photographe lui répondit rapidement, _"ne me presse pas mon petit cœur. L'art prend du temps." _Il se tourna vers nous. _"Un vrai baiser."_

Tanya haussa un sourcil à mon encontre. _"Allez Eddie. Viens par ici."_

Je jetai un subtil coup d'œil entre Bella et Tanya mais je ne pouvais pas y échapper. Je m'abaissai et donnai un baiser de cinéma que je tentai de garder sous contrôle mais Tanya eut une autre idée derrière la tête. J'entendis l'appareil nous photographier puis Tanya fourra sa langue dans ma bouche. J'essayai de reculer mais la garce avait plus de force que je ne le pensais et me tint tranquille durant quelques secondes avant de me lâcher.

_"Voyons voir si ta petite assistante peut concurrencer ça." _Elle sourit d'un air suffisant avant de quitter le plateau.

_**Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez elle?**_

Hésitant, je regardai Bella qui affichait un air dur et qui prenait de grandes inspirations.

_"On en a terminé?" _Demandai-je rapidement.

_"Oui, j'ai ce qu'il faut. C'est dans la boîte!" _Cria le photographe.

Je partis rapidement voir Bella et lui pris la main alors que je la conduisai dans un coin loin de tous. Dès que nous eûmes plus d'intimité, je l'enlaçai.

_"Tu es fâchée contre moi?" Je t'ai dit que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Ce n'est qu'un travail?" _Radotai-je.

_"Je vais bien Edward, je sais que ce n'est qu'un boulot. Je ne suis pas en colère." _Elle recula et tenta de sourire mais ce n'était pas un vrai.

J'haussai un sourcil, attendant sa réponse.

_"Ok bon si c'était une autre fille, ça m'irait," _claqua-t-elle. _"Elle est pire que ce que les magazines en disent. Elle est toujours ainsi? C'est quoi son foutu problème? Elle doit juste dégager…"_

Je devenais dur à mesure des mots qui jaillissaient de la bouche de Bella et elle était si excitante lorsqu'elle était furieuse. J'écrasai presque mes lèvres sur les siennes mais je dus me rappeler que nous n'avions pas encore discuté et que nous étions en public.

_"Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire." _Dis-je en haussant en épaules.

_"Je crois que tu devrais lui dire de dégager…" _Grogna-t-elle.

Je décidai alors de jouer avec elle.

_"Pourquoi je devrais?" Peut-être que je l'apprécie. Nous n'avons même pas encore discuté." _Dis-je en affichant un petit sourire satisfait.

_"Edward, je sais que nous venons tout juste de nous rencontrer mais je vais te dire quelque chose une seule et unique fois." _Elle se rapprocha de moi. _"Ce qui est à moi le reste et je me bats pour ce dont j'ai envie. Je ne supporte pas les personnes qui essaient de prendre ce qui est à moi. Cela inclut mon fils, mon travail et maintenant… toi." _Elle agrippa mon t-shirt et tira mon visage vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

_**Putain de bordel de merde. Je lui appartenais foutrement et cela me convenait.**_

J'étais stupéfait et je n'entendais que ses talons claquer sur le sol en céramique autour de la piscine alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Je revins à la réalité et la suivis à l'intérieur. J'étais sur le point de lui attraper le poignet quand une voix grave se fit entendre derrière moi.

_"Cullen! Qu'est-ce qui presse? Je dois te parler mec." _Dit cette même voix.

Royce-foutu-King était mon agent et un gars mielleux comme je n'en avais jamais rencontré mais il était le meilleur. Je ne pouvais donc pas le renvoyer comme je le voulais. C'était un coureur de jupons et j'étais honteux d'avouer que j'avais fait appel à lui plus d'une fois pour trouver quelqu'un à rencontrer, bien que je n'aie pas vraiment besoin de lui. Je ne le voyais que lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose venant de moi ou un contrat pour moi que je devais signer. Mais pour l'instant, je voulais juste que tout passe par Bella. J'allais uniquement l'utiliser lui pour me trouver des auditions mais puisque j'étais un gros produit sur le marché, je n'avais même plus besoin d'en passer par là. Finalement, pourquoi avais-je besoin de lui?

Je me retournai, souriant. _"Royce. Ça fait longtemps." _Dis-je en lui serrant la main.

_"Dieu mon gars, j'essaie de t'appeler depuis cinq minutes." _

Il était grand, il avait une peau légèrement halée, des cheveux noirs couvert de gel qui étaient toujours lissés vers l'arrière. Ses yeux bruns foncés étaient presque noirs et je pouvais jurer qu'il était le diable incarné dans bien des situations.

_"Désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendu. Pourquoi es-tu là?" _Demandai-je gentiment mais de manière saccadée.

_"Rien. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis deux mois. Je suis venu pour voir comment se passait la conférence de presse." _Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

_"Vraiment? Tu ne t'arrêtes pas juste 'comme ça'." _Dis-je en faisant des guillemets avec les doigts.

Il rit diaboliquement. _"Je suis démasqué. Je passais par là pour vérifier que tout était arrangé. Gus Van Sant veut discuter avec toi d'un nouveau film qu'il pense réaliser."_

_"Oh, alors tu dois en parler avec Bella." _Je regardai en direction du hall d'entrée pour trouver ma belle brunette. _"Elle est là-bas." _Je conduisis Royce vers Bella qui était au téléphone. Elle raccrocha rapidement quand elle nous vit arriver.

_"Bella, voici Royce King, mon agent. Royce, je te présente Bella Swan, ma nouvelle publiciste."_

_**Je venais de décider que ce terme sonnait mieux que le mot assistante.**_

Il mit son charme en action et amena la main de Bella à sa bouche.

_"Je suis plus que ravi de vous rencontrer… Est-ce Mademoiselle ou Madame Swan?" _Demanda-t-il en arquant le sourcil.

_"C'est Mademoiselle Swan mais cela ne changera rien pour vous Monsieur King." _Dit-elle en souriant.

_"Et bien, vous avez du répondant." _Il recula et rit. _"Vous venez d'emménager en ville?"_

_"Oui, mon fils et moi venons de Chicago." _Elle acquiesça et me regarda.

_"Euh… tu ne devais pas discuter de quelque chose avec elle?" _Je pris part à la conversation.

_"Ah oui…"_

Je n'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase car un journaliste du magazine Variety nous rejoignit pour me poser quelques questions. Je bougeai sur le côté afin de lui répondre en privé mais je ne voulais pas m'éloigner trop de Bella et Royce. J'avais eu vent des choses qu'il avait faites aux femmes avec lesquelles il était sorti et je n'allais pas le laisser s'approcher de Bella de quelque façon que ce soit. J'essayais de rester concentré sur mon entrevue mais du coin de l'œil, je tentais sans arrêt de les regarder tous le deux. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose mais j'essayais toujours.

_"Alors, quel est votre prochain projet?" _Demanda le journaliste.

_"Je… euh… Je vais tourner avec Marion Cotillard et Leonardo DiCaprio dans quelques mois. Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé le réalisateur, c'est ce qui nous retient."_

_"Y a-t-il une chance que votre père s'en charge?"_

_"Qui sait? Il pourrait le faire après en avoir terminé avec la postproduction de son dernier film." _Je ris pour tenter d'apporter un peu d'émotions à une entrevue à laquelle je me foutais royalement.

_"Et bien, cela reste une possibilité. Merci de m'avoir accordé de votre temps Monsieur Cullen."_

_"Pas de problème." _Je tapotai son épaule puis je me mis à chercher Bella et Royce que je retrouvais assis au café dans le hall d'entrée.

Je m'approchai et grognai quand je vis la main de Royce sur le genou de Bella qui était exposé parce que sa robe avait légèrement remonté quand elle s'était assise. Elle bougea vers l'arrière tout en continuant leur conversation. Ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir une bonne discussion. Je les rejoignis et m'assis à côté d'elle sans dire un mot.

_"Hé Cullen, nous parlions justement du meilleur moment pour que tu discutes avec Van Sant. Malheureusement, il ne sera de retour en ville que la semaine prochaine donc tu as du temps libre." _Dit-il en riant.

_"Bon, si tu me donnes son numéro je peux l'appeler moi-même et m'arranger avec lui." _Lui suggérai-je.

_"Je l'ai déjà dans mon Blackberry." _Répondit Bella en souriant, fière d'elle.

_"Bien, je suppose que cet entretien est terminé." _Je me levai et ils me suivirent.

_"Je vous vois plus tard. Je veux discuter avec Tanya." _Il s'apprêta à partir mais il se tourna vers nous et prit la main de Bella pour l'amener à sa bouche. _"Cela a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer." _Dit-il.

_**Sale con…**_

_"Plaisir partagé. Je suis persuadée que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir." _Lui répondit-elle et elle récupéra sa main.

Il sourit puis se mit en marche pour aller faire fonctionner sa magie sur d'autres innocentes femmes.

_"Connard mielleux…" _Grognai-je.

_"Quelqu'un est jaloux." _Elle se tourna vers moi.

Je m'abaissai pour murmurer à son oreille. _"Bella, je sais que nous venons tout juste de nous rencontrer mais je vais te dire quelque chose une seule et unique fois. Ce qui est à moi le reste et je me bats pour ce dont j'ai envie. Je ne supporte pas les personnes qui essaient de prendre ce qui est à moi. Cela inclut mes enfants, mon travail et maintenant… toi." _Je répétais exactement ces propres mots. Notre forte proximité allait me rendre fou et je savais qu'elle aussi le ressentait.

Elle frissonna et je vis ses yeux papillonner. _"Nous… nous devons parler, et vite." _Elle s'éloigna de moi. _"S'il te plaît est-que nous pouvons discuter?" _Exhala-t-elle.

_"Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas discuter maintenant." _J'arborai un large sourire puis nous marchâmes jusqu'au parking.

Il y avait de nombreux paparazzi qui nous suivaient mais je ne les remarquais pas vraiment.

_"Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire Edward." _Me murmura-t-elle.

_"Je sais, et j'y ai déjà pensé." _Lui répondis-je.

Nous parvînmes à sa voiture et elle la déverrouilla. _"Où est-ce que je pourrai te rejoindre pour notre… comment puis-je l'appeler? Second rendez-vous?" _Dit-elle en souriant.

_"Je suis content que tu suives. Et si je passais te chercher à dix-neuf heures?"_

_"D'accord, mais rien de trop fantaisiste, et que faisons-nous des enfants?"_

_"Alice peut s'occuper d'eux. Ta maison ou la mienne?"_

Elle rit. _"Amène tes enfants quand tu viens me chercher. Alice sera déjà ici." _Elle grimpa dans sa voiture mais je maintins sa portière ouverte pour discuter.

_"Vraiment, pourquoi?" _Lui demandai-je. _"Qu'est-ce que ma sœur a fait?"_

_"Rien, je dois me préparer pour mon rendez-vous avec un acteur sexy." _Elle m'envoya un petit sourire satisfait puis ferma sa portière. Elle quitta le parking sur les chapeaux de roue et je regardais encore le trajet qu'elle avait emprunté, longtemps après que sa voiture soit partie.

_**Cette femme va me tuer.**_

_"Hé Edward, qui était cette charmante jeune femme?" _Me demanda un paparazzi alors que je rejoignais ma voiture.

_"Juste une amie." _Gloussai-je.

_"Qui était-elle?" _Insista-t-il.

_"Ma publiciste. Elle est nouvelle."_

_"Bien, elle est jolie. Se passerait-il quelque chose entre vous?" _Demanda-t-il en prenant une photo.

_"Merci les gars." _Je les saluai puis entrai dans ma Volvo afin de passer prendre mes enfants chez mes parents.

Il était déjà cinq heures et demies donc je devais me dépêcher pour que tout soit prêt à temps avec Bella. Dieu merci, je savais déjà où elle vivait donc je n'allais pas me perdre en route. Je réservais une table au restaurant où je voulais emmener Bella et je fis usage de mon nom pour obtenir la meilleure table. J'installai Dani et Démétri dans la voiture et j'arrivai chez moi dans la demi-heure.

_"Je vais prendre une douche. Faites vos devoir les enfants." _Je courus à l'étage. _"Nous allons chez Bella dans quinze minutes. Oh, et donnez à manger au chien."_

J'entrai dans la douche et laissai l'eau couler le long de mon corps tout en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais faire pour épater Bella. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle avait été exposée auparavant mais je voulais m'assurer qu'elle n'oublie pas notre rendez-vous ou encore d'autres qui surviendraient sans doute à l'avenir.

Je sortis de la douche, enroulai une serviette autour de mes hanches et fis les cent pas dans ma chambre en me demandant ce que j'allais bien porter. Je n'avais jamais été aussi nerveux à l'idée d'avoir un rendez-vous. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi? J'étais tellement stressé que je ne savais même pas quoi mettre.

_"Bordel Edward, reprend tes esprits." _

Je me regardai dans le miroir. Je choisis une tenue décontractée: un pantalon bleu foncé et une chemise bleu clair. Je mis aussi l'une de mes vestes de sport et essayai d'arranger mes cheveux mais c'était peine perdue. En passant une dernière fois la main dans mes cheveux, la lumière fit légèrement briller mon alliance toujours à l'annulaire de ma main gauche.

_**Irina.**_

Je fermai les yeux afin de parler avec ma femme. _"S'il te plaît, ne me hais pas. Je ne t'oublierai jamais… mais je suis seul. J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour passer à travers cette épreuve. Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours mais je veux essayer. Pitié, ne me déteste pas."_

Je continuai à psalmodier tout en ôtant mon alliance et je la fis passer entre mes mains. _'S'il te plaît, ne me déteste pas." _Je mis l'alliance dans le tiroir du haut où je gardais d'autres objets que mon père m'avait donnés et le refermai dans un bruit retentissant.

_"Papaaa!" _J'entendis Démétri m'appeler du hall d'entrée et je repris mes esprits.

Je mis mes chaussures.

_"Je suis dans ma chambre mon pote."_

Il ouvrit la porte et passa la tête. _"Tu es beau papa. Où tu vas?"_

_"A un rendez-vous." _Lui souris-je.

_"Vraiment? Avec qui? Est-ce que c'est avec la méchante dame Tanya? Je ne l'aime pas." _Dit-il en levant la tête.

_"Non, j'emmène Bella dîner." _J'allai vers la commode pour prendre ma montre. _"Tu es d'accord que Bella et moi ayons rendez-vous mon pote?" _Demandai-je, hésitant. J'avais beau mourir d'envie que cela fonctionne avec Bella, je savais que rien ne se produirait si mes enfants n'étaient pas d'accord.

Il sauta sur le lit. _"Tu l'aimes bien?"_

_"Oui c'est vrai… beaucoup." _Répondis-je et je me retournai pour l'attraper.

_"Ça veut dire que Will et moi sommes frères?"_

Je ris. _"Non. Ça signifie simplement que moi et sa maman allons nous amuser. Ne t'emballe pas."_

_"Mais elle est si gentille et elle m'a acheté du chocolat." _Je le mis sur ses pieds dans le couloir et lui pris la main en descendant les escaliers. _"Tu ferais mieux d'être gentil avec elle papa." _Me gronda-t-il.

_"Je ferai de mon mieux fiston. Va chercher ta sœur."_

J'attendis près de la porte d'entrée et me maudis de ne pas avoir pensé à lui apporter des fleurs ou autre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus eu de vrai rendez-vous que je ne connaissais plus les règles.

_"Papa, pourquoi tu ne te coiffes pas les cheveux?" _Dit ma fille en m'envoyait un regard honteux, identique à celui d'Esmée.

_"J'ai essayé." _Lui répondis-je, en passant la main dans mes cheveux.

_"Arrête, c'est encore pire." _Démétri rigola. _"Tu ressembles à un épouvantail."_

_**Génial. Mes enfants me faisaient en prendre conscience.**_

_"En voiture petits démons." _Je les poussai à l'extérieur de la maison et ils coururent dans le garage. Ils s'apprêtèrent à grimper dans la Volvo mais j'avais une autre idée en tête.

_"On prend l'Aston ce soir."_

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux comme si j'étais fou.

_"Vraiment?" _Me demanda Démétri.

_"Ouai, pourquoi est-ce que vous faîtes cette tête-là?" _J'ouvris la porte pour qu'ils puissent monter.

_"Parce qu'on ne prend l'Aston que quand c'est une occasion spéciale. On n'est que lundi." _Répondit Dani.

_"Tu dois VRAIMENT aimer beaucoup Mademoiselle Bella." _Dit Démétri en montant dans la voiture.

Je ris à leur manière de penser mais ils avaient raison. Je ne faisais normalement que rejoindre mes rendez-vous au restaurant, je ne m'ennuyais pas à aller les chercher. Je savais que c'était une attitude de connard mais je n'arrivais pas à en avoir quelque chose à faire.

Nous sortîmes du complexe privé et roulèrent jusqu'à la maison de Bella. D'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas comment je connaissais son adresse mais c'était le cas. Je serpentais dans la circulation du soir alors que le soleil se couchait, et j'arrivais chez Bella vingt minutes plus tard.

_"Ouaaai, la maison de Bella." _Démétri sortit rapidement de la voiture et courut jusqu'à la porte avant que j'ai eu le temps de couper le moteur.

_"Tu dois lui ouvrir la porte papa et aussi payer le repas." _Dani me donna les règles à suivre pour un bon rendez-vous. Il faudrait que je me souvienne de lui demander où elle avait appris tout ça.

_"Je crois savoir comment me comporter lors d'un rendez-vous." _Dis-je en roulant des yeux alors que j'allais avec elle jusqu'à la porte de la maison.

_"Apparemment non puisque tu n'as pas de petite-amie."_

_"Comme tu as raison ma file." _Je ris à notre conversation légère.

Démétri était en train de sauter partout lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et Will nous accueillit avec un grand sourire.

_"Maman, Démétri est là." _Cria-t-il. _"Oh, et Edward." _Cria-t-il à nouveau. _"Hé tous, venez à l'intérieur." _Il bougea pour que nous puissions entrer.

_"Je ne me souviens pas être entré auparavant." _Dis-je, surtout à moi-même puisque les enfants montaient déjà les escaliers.

_"C'est sympa, non?" _Répondit ma sœur, quelque part derrière moi.

_"Oh super, tu es là." _Dis-je, sarcastique.

_"Je surveille tes enfants je te signale." _Dit-elle en enfonçant son doigt dans mon torse.

_"Merci. Où est Bella?"_

_"Elle met une touche finale à son look qui est sensationnel, si je puis me permettre. Je ne savais même pas où tu comptes l'amener mais je me suis assurée qu'elle soit ravissante." _Alice partit rejoindre les enfants en criant alors que j'attendais.

Il y avait quelques photos dans le couloir et j'avais hâte de poser des questions à Bella à ce propos. La plupart la montraient elle et son père ou sa mère. Elle avait l'air très jeune, peut-être encore adolescente. Elle semblait insouciante et heureuse. Cela en était presque risible. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de photos de Will lorsqu'il était bébé. Elle était souvent photographiée seule mais il y en avait une avec un grand homme à la peau métissée, et il s'agissait sans doute de son ex-mari. J'observai attentivement la photo pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu lui trouver. Il avait l'air de ne pas s'amuser, même si sa femme et son fils étaient rayonnants.

_"Il ne voulait pas aller à la plage ce jour-là." _La douce voix de Bella se fit entendre derrière moi.

_"Est-ce qu'il a toujours cet air-là?" _Demandai-je sans me retourner.

_"Méchant et intimidant? Assez oui." _Dit-elle en riant.

Je me tournai enfin pour voir quelle création ma sœur avait choisie et je n'aurais pas du être surpris que Bella soit éblouissante.

Elle portait une robe bleu foncé qui était très moulante mais pas trop serrante. Elle était sans bretelles et le corsage épousait sa poitrine alors que la robe était droite et descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Ses jambes crémeuses se terminaient par une paire de talons hauts bleus qui s'accordaient avec la robe. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon à l'arrière de sa tête mais quelques mèches s'échappaient afin d'encadrer son visage.

_"Cela convient?" _Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

_"C'est parfait."_ Répondis-je doucement. J'amenai son visage près du mien et embrassai son front légèrement. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir supporter plus. Je laissai ma bouche errer sur ses cheveux dont l'odeur vanillée imprégnait mes narines. Je reculai lorsque j'entendis glousser.

_"Je crois que nous avons des spectateurs." _Dit Bella en riant, et je vis trois têtes se cacher derrière la porte.

_"Ils sont tellement curieux." _Dis-je. _"On peut y aller?" _Je lui pris la main et la menai à l'extérieur.

_"Et donc ce soir, on sort la belle voiture." _Dit-elle en évaluant mon Aston Martin alors que je lui ouvrai la portière.

_"Je voulais t'épater. Ça fonctionne?"_

_"Il faudra vous montrer plus persévérant qu'avec une simple voiture fantaisiste Monsieur la Star de Cinéma." _Elle prit place dans le siège.

_**Je peux faire mieux. Regarde ça.**_

Je partis m'installer de mon côté et je démarrai la voiture. Le moteur vrombit.

_"C'est sympa." _Bella fit courir sa main sur l'intérieur noir ébène de la voiture.

_"Je l'ai achetée après avoir gagné mon premier Oscar. C'est en quelque sorte une récompense." _Je la conduisis dans la rue et m'insérai dans la circulation.

_"Et un Academy Award n'était pas suffisant?" _

_"Je l'ai achetée pour moi." _Je pris sa main dans la mienne sans réaliser mon geste mais elle n'essaya pas de l'enlever donc je ne m'interrogeai pas davantage.

Nous arrivâmes jusqu'au restaurant "La Bohème" une demi-heure plus tard et je l'aidai à descendre de la voiture avant de donner mes clés au voiturier. Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur où nous fûmes accueillis par un directeur très heureux, déjà prêt à baiser mes chaussures.

_"Monsieur Cullen. Très heureux de vous revoir." _Me dit-il dans un accent italien très présent.

_"Moi de même Paulo. Voici mon rendez-vous du soir, Bella." _Je la poussai légèrement en avant et elle lui serra la main.

_"Bella, un très beau prénom pour une très belle femme."_

_"Merci." _Lui répondit-elle et elle rougit légèrement.

_"Comme demandé, nous vous avons préparé une table à l'arrière."_

Il nous guida au travers du restaurant. Je remarquai certaines personnes murmurer sur notre passage mais aucun ne m'interpella ou me pointa du doigt. Je suppose que les gens sont habitués aux célébrités maintenant.

Bella se glissa dans le box et je m'assis en face d'elle. _"Pouvons-nous avoir la carte des vins s'il vous plaît?" _Demandai-je à Paulo qui nous tendit les menus.

_"Bien sûr Monsieur." _Il partit tête première et se précipita pour la chercher.

_"Ouah, tout est écrit en italien. Comment suis-je supposée savoir quoi choisir?" _Demanda Bella.

_"Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je peux le commander."_

Elle ferma le menu et me regarda. _"J'aime… les pâtes."_

_"Et bien, puisque c'est un restaurant italien, je suppose qu'il y en a." _Ris-je.

_"Est-ce que tu te moques de moi, Cullen?" _Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

_"Bien sûr que non."_

Nous commandâmes une bonne bouteille de vin rouge avant nos plats principaux. Je pris des lasagnes et demandai des raviolis de courges musquées pour Bella. Nous sirotâmes le vin doucement et soudain, tout devint étrange.

Elle hochait la tête en regardant partout, mis à part moi.

_"Alors… nous allons discuter?" _Demanda-t-elle et elle joua avec la nappe.

_"Je crois que nous devrions… de quoi parlons-nous?"_

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?" _Elle nous pointa du doigt et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

_**Elle ne tourne pas autour du pot ce soir.**_

_"Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais qu'il se passe?"_

_"Toujours en train de jouer." _Souffla-t-elle et elle prit une gorgée de son verre de vin.

Le repas était vraiment étrange. Nous ne parlions pas davantage et je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était produit entre cet après-midi et maintenant. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de différent qui nous entourait. Je ne savais pas si c'était bon ou mauvais signe mais je n'avais pas vraiment eu la chance d'y réfléchir parce que le temps filait à toute vitesse.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais comme dessert?" _Demandai-je lorsque nos assiettes furent emmenées.

_"Que sommes-nous Edward? Arrête de tourner autour du pot." _Répondit-elle, ferme.

_"Je sais que tu ressens ce que je ressens donc pourquoi est-ce que nous compliquons les choses?" _Ripostai-je.

_"Je le ressens aussi." _Rétorqua-t-elle calmement et elle acquiesça.

_"Bella, je veux que tu saches que je me sens très… en harmonie avec toi et je ne sais pas pourquoi." _Dis-je pour être honnête. _"Je ne me suis jamais senti ainsi auparavant."_

Elle leva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux pendant un temps infini avant de parler. _"Est-ce que tu es en train de jouer?" _Demanda-t-elle.

J'arquai le sourcil, confus. _"Jouer?"_

_"Ouai, en ce moment, avec tout ce que tu viens de dire, est-ce que tu joues?"_

_"Non." _Répondis-je simplement. _"Je ne joue jamais sauf si j'y suis obligé."_

_"C'est simplement que… j'ai été tellement blessée dans le passé et je sais que je ne devrais pas te comparer avec Jacob, mais je ne connais que lui. C'était un très bon acteur." _Lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je bougeai pour être plus près d'elle et entourai sa talle de mon bras sous la table, pour la rapprocher de mon corps.

_"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais je te le jure sur ma vie que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Je ne le peux pas." _Lui murmurai-je dans les cheveux.

_"Est-ce qu'on peut faire avancer les choses… doucement? Il y a bien plus en jeu que juste toi et moi. Je ne veux pas faire de la peine aux enfants."_

_"Bien sûr." _J'embrassai ses cheveux et je ne parvins pas à m'enlever ce sourire de mon visage. Je laissai mes lèvres errer sur ses cheveux.

_**Elle voulait essayer.**_

_"Je le pense Edward. Doucement." _Dit-elle en faisant un petit sourire. _"Je veux faire les choses correctement et cela n'arrivera pas si ta main va dans mon pantalon toutes les cinq minutes."_

_"Je n'en aurai pas envie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme dessert?" _Lui demandai-je en essayant de rester cool.

_"Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai plus très faim pour le moment. Tu commandes et je mangerai le tien."_

J'arquai un sourcil vers elle et elle me rendit la même expression.

_**Tempérament de feu.**_

Je commandai le dessert que je prenais uniquement avec ma mère parce qu'elle l'adorait littéralement. Un petit gâteau au chocolat arriva cinq petites minutes plus tard. En fait, il fumait comme de la lave en fusion qui menaçait d'éclater. Au dessus, il y avait une généreuse couche de crème glacée à la vanille avec des traits de caramel pour sublimer l'assiette.

_"Oh mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce que c'est?" _Demanda Bella, émerveillée.

Je ricanai à son amusement. _"Ça s'appelle 'La Dolce Vita' et c'est mon dessert."_

_"Ton dessert?" _Me demanda-t-elle et elle tenta d'en prendre un morceau mais je tapai sur sa cuillère.

_"Oui mon dessert, et tu dois le manger correctement."_

Je plantai ma cuillère dans la crème glacée et le gâteau au chocolat, la sauce sortant de tous les côtés de l'assiette, avant de l'amener à la bouche de Bella. Ses douces lèvres roses se refermèrent sur la cuillère en argent et aspirèrent doucement son contenu. Elle mordit dedans puis gémit tout en avalant. J'en vins presque à table dans mon pantalon.

_"Est-ce que tu l'as créé parce que si c'est le cas, je pourrais bien te kidnapper et t'enfermer dans une chambre pour que tu puisses en faire toute la journée." _Dit-elle en riant.

_"Non, j'avais goûté un dessert similaire à Rome, lorsque j'y ai tourné un film il y a longtemps maintenant. Quand je suis revenu ici, j'ai aidé Paulo avec la recette. Ce n'est pas exactement la même mais elle s'en rapproche. Je suis contente que tu aimes."_

Je pris moi aussi un morceau en essayant de ne pas penser que nos lèvres avaient mangé sur la même cuillère.

_**Elle va me tuer!**_

_"Que signifie 'La Dolce Vita'?" _Me demanda-t-elle, me sortant de mes pensées lubriques.

_"'Douce Vie ou 'Belle Vie' ou encore 'Simple Vie'. C'est aussi l'un de mes films préférés."_

_"Je ne l'ai pas vu."_

_"La plupart des gens ne l'ont pas vu non plus parce qu'il a été réalisé par un Italien, Frederico Felini, mais il était très populaire à sa sortie dans les années soixante. Le film parle de la vie de star en Italie." _Je lui donnai un autre morceau.

_"Et ça s'appelle 'La Dolce Vita'?" _Demanda-t-elle et j'acquiesçai. _"Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de films depuis mon enfance. Je suppose que je n'ai plus le temps."_

_"Et bien, heureusement pour toi, je suis là. Qui mieux placé qu'une star de cinéma pour te montrer les meilleurs films du monde?"_

_"Touchée. D'autres films italiens préférés?"_

_"Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain. La réalisation de films italiens est comme la construction de leur voiture: belle, sobre et mondialement connue."_

_"Tu aimes l'Italie n'est-ce pas?"_ Rit-elle.

_"Je l'adore. Tu y as déjà été?"_

_"Non, mais j'en ai envie."_

Je me promis aussitôt à moi-même qu'un jour, je l'y emmènerai.

Nous finîmes notre repas et je dus me battre avec Bella pour payer la note, comme à chaque fois que nous sortions. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui communiquer le prix du repas parce qu'elle aurait essayé de me glisser de l'argent.

Je la conduisis à l'avant du restaurant et je grognai en apercevant l'essaim de paparazzi qui attendaient dehors, prêts à obtenir le cliché qui vaudrait de l'or.

_"Bella, je suis désolée. Je ne cherchais pas à ce que ça arrive." _Dis-je en m'arrêtant dans un coin du restaurant.

_"Hé, arrête avec ça. Je sais dans quoi je m'engage. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'y ai réfléchi et je veux tout ça Edward." _

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour me donner un léger baiser sur les lèvres. L'étincelle était là et j'en tombai presque à genoux à cause de la force. Je ne lui répondis pas mais elle ne m'en donna pas non plus la chance. Elle recula en souriant.

_"Je me sens beaucoup plus sûr de moi tout à coup." _Dis-je, sincère.

_"C'est grâce à mon incroyable don pour embrasser. Il est connu pour laisser le moins d'hommes morts possible." _Rit-elle. _"Attends un peu."_

_"Nous continuerons ça plus tard. Tu es certaine de ça?" _Lui demandai-je à nouveau.

_"Si tu continues à me le demander, je vais finir par te répondre non." _Rétorqua-t-elle sévèrement.

_"Ok d'accord, je suis désolé. Je veux juste m'en assurer."_

Je lui pris la main, l'embrassai et nous sortîmes dans la masse des photographes qui nous attaquèrent presque. Le voiturier avait déjà avancé ma voiture mais le trajet pour aller jusque-là n'en fut pas plus facile.

Il y avait des cris et des flashs autour de nous mais rien de tout cela ne sembla déphaser Bella. Je l'aidai à monter en voiture avant de faire de même.

_"Je les déteste tous." _Je grognai et la voiture rugit en sortant du parking.

_"Ils font juste leur travail." _Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_"Mais ils sont tellement intrusifs. Pour les magazines d'Hollywood, on vient juste de rendre notre relation publique."_

_"J'ai hâte de lire tous ces magazines sur le café et les bagels." _Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

_"Je suis sérieux Bella. Ta vie ne sera plus jamais la même."_

_"Et cela me convient." _Elle se pencha et m'embrassa la joue doucement.

_**Les lèvres de cette femme sont en train de me rendre fou.**_

Je remarquai que quelques voitures nous suivaient mais à Hollywood, le temps d'attention n'était pas très élevé. Quand ils entendaient parler d'une autre star quelque part en ville, qui mangeait ou qui sortaient dans un club, ils changeaient de cap pour essayer d'obtenir plus de clichés.

_**Foutus rats.**_

J'entrai dans son allée privée quinze minutes plus tard. Je l'aidai à descendre de la voiture et lui tins la main sur tout le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

_"Tes enfants peuvent rester ici pour la nuit. Il est tard." _Dit-elle alors que nous étions devant son perron.

_"Tu es sûre? Je ne veux pas t'accabler."_

_"Tout va bien. Tu peux venir les chercher demain matin. Je parie qu'ils sont déjà couchés et je les utilise comme monnaie d'échange."_

_"Ça ne t'ennuie pas de m'expliquer?"_

Elle s'approcha de moi.

_"Si je les garde ici, alors je sais que tu reviendras demain matin." _Sourit-elle.

_"Je serai là. Et à propos d'Alice?"_ Dis-je en roulant des yeux.

_"Elle va me harceler dès que j'aurai mis un pied à l'intérieur mais je peux m'en charger." _Bella leva son bras et le contracta.

_"Ouah, tu dois travailler avec de beaux engins." _Dis-je en pressant son bras.

_"Arrête de te moquer de moi."_

_"Je suis sérieux." _Je ris alors qu'elle insérait sa clé dans la porte et je l'entendis se déverrouiller.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques secondes avant qu'elle se mette à chercher quelque chose.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?" _Lui demandai-je.

_"Je m'assure simplement que personne ne va nous interrompre."_

_"Interrompre quoi…?"_

Je n'eus pas la chance de dire autre chose parce que ses lèvres furent sur les miennes. Je ne savais pas si c'était dû au vin qui la rendait plus courageuse mais j'aimais ça.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes et ses bras entourèrent ma nuque. Mes mains partirent aussitôt dans ses cheveux et le goût du vin associé avec Bella était renversant. Ses lèvres étaient la chose la plus délicieuse que j'aie pu goûter dans ma vie et j'aspirai tendrement sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle prenait ma lèvre supérieure dans sa bouche. Je léchai doucement sa lèvre inférieure et elle ouvrit sa bouche en gémissant sous la force de notre baiser. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et je ne pris même pas le temps de respirer durant toute notre connexion.

Nous ne nous inquiétâmes pas davantage des formalités, nous étions bien trop concentrés sur la danse ensorcelante et humide que nos langues avaient débutée. Et j'adorais ça. Elle commença à me gratter le cuir chevelu avec ses ongles et je faillis presque la ramener chez moi. Mais je savais que c'était un peu trop rapide.

_**Rien à foutre.**_

Je la poussai contre la porte pour obtenir plus de prise et je fis glisser ma langue sur le haut de sa lèvre, ce qui lui provoqua de violents tremblements.

Elle recula pour reprendre sa respiration mais mes lèvres partirent vers son cou.

_"Je pensais que nous devions y aller doucement?" _Marmonnai-je entre mes baisers.

_"Tu me distrais toujours quand je veux arrêter." _Dit-elle en haletant.

Toute la tension sexuelle accumulée durant ce long mois sembla sortir durant ces quelques secondes et je ne savais pas si j'avais la capacité de stopper. Je continuai à caresser sa peau de mes lèvres alors que mes mains vagabondaient sur ses hanches. Sa peau avait encore meilleur goût que ses lèvres, si c'était possible. Je voulais littéralement dévorer chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

Elle ramena ma tête pour prendre mes lèvres à nouveau et je fus sur le point de la soulever pour l'amener jusqu'à la voiture. Heureusement, Bella sembla posséder plus de contrôle que moi-même. Elle recula d'un pas, ce qui n'était pas grand-chose puisque nous étions presque encastrés dans la porte d'entrée.

Elle lissa sa robe.

_"Lentement Edward."_

Elle me pointa du doigt tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle haletait comme si elle venait de respirer pour la toute première fois de sa vie et je m'en sentis terriblement satisfait.

_**On va voir si tu sais gérer ce magistral atout pour embrasser, Mademoiselle Swan.**_

_"J'ai essayé mais tu n'étais pas d'une grande aide." _Dis-je en me léchant les lèvres.

_"Bonne nuit Edward."_

Elle me sourit et ouvrit la porte. J'attrapai sa main avant qu'elle n'entre et la ramenai contre moi pour un autre baiser qui ne dura que quelques secondes, mais qui voulait dire ce que mes mots ne pouvaient pas.

_"Bonne nuit mi vita." _Lui dis-je et je partis rejoindre ma voiture.

_"Attends" _Dit-elle en courant vers moi.

_"Quoi?"_

_"Comment est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler?"_

_"Euh… Bella?" _Ma réponse sonna plus comme une question.

_**De quoi parle-t-elle?**_

_"Non, tu as dit… mi vita ou quelque chose comme ça."_

_**Quoi?**_

_"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?" Demanda-t-elle à nouveau._

_"Et bien, ça veut dire 'ma vie' en italien mais je ne crois pas l'avoir dit." _Lui répondis-je en me grattant la tête.

Elle sourit.

_"Mais tu l'as fait Edward." _

Elle s'approcha davantage mais ne fit pas de geste pour un baiser.

_"Tu es certaine?" _Demandai-je en souriant malicieusement.

_"Sûre et certaine." _

Je ne savais pas si c'était présomptueux de penser que Bella faisait partie de moi, qu'elle était 'ma vie' mais c'était ce que j'avais dit visiblement. Nous venions tout juste de commencer quelque chose et elle m'avait physiquement, émotionnellement et chimiquement, déjà changé. Plus j'y pensais, plus je réalisais qu'elle était 'mi vita' et que j'étais heureux de l'avoir.


End file.
